


Marble Hornets x UnderTale

by BubblyShip



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/F, Gay, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Lesbain, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Mettapap, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Undertale Spoilers, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), insane mettaton, lotsofdeath, papyton, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 83
Words: 26,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: A series of entries about a film a certain robot had been working on.But then, something went wrong.Very wrong.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton & Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Credit and Info

Okay, so this is how this story is going to work.

Basically I’m working on a CreepyPasta x Undertale crossover story, and I was like ‘Hey, what if I did only Marble Hornets x UnderTale instead’?

And so here we are!

Pretty much I can’t exactly film Sans UnderTale interacting with Slender in real life, and I have no animation abilities, so therefore we’re doing this in the only style where I can actually work.

Wattpad (or in this case, ao3) style! Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip, as I have a lot of fanfiction on there and it won't all be posted onto here!

This might be a bit hard to do though, because it is translating what should be animated into a book, which is kind of hard to write what’s intended to be on camera and moving. That’s what makes Marble Hornets so darn good, it gives me a good spook everytime. I won’t have the same effect as the youtube series does, but I can try to write a good crossover. I also highly recommend you go watch Marble Hornets, it’s really good!

Just so you know, this book will have changes from the original series. On the Youtube series, Alex is shooting a romance movie, while Mettaton isn’t. And Sans was somewhat involved in the production while Jay wasn’t as much. It may stray a bit at first with little details, but I have a different ending planned and it’s going to derail a lot more from the original Marble Hornets, so don’t think that you can just read this without watching that series. They’re going to be different and this is going to have a different ending, since I’m going to be adjusting this book so it fits the UnderTale characters more. It won’t be like completely different, it just won’t be exactly the same.

I sometimes will cut things I feel like don’t fit, or add in some stuff to make it feel more reasonable to what characters do. For example, in Entry #2 on Marble Hornets, Alex talks about how he saw this creepy tall guy under a light in the road earlier that day and heads back to see if they’re still there for no reason. I thought the character would need more motivation, so in this story, Mettaton thought it was a fan and went back there because he didn’t want to disappoint a fan since he left in a hurry. It fits into his character more as the star of the underground, so I changed it to that reason. Small things like that can be changed, but some big things, too. I might skip entire entries if I feel like they serve no purpose or for other reasons. I don’t recommend reading this and assuming it’s exactly the same, because sometimes I change entries and other times I skip some. 

I will be trying to replicate the release dates, too. I obviously won’t be waiting for seven months just to post the next update, but maybe a week or two to get the same vibe as they did. So expect a wild and wonky upload schedule, I’m going to be adjusting it accordingly so you don’t have to wait a month or several just for the next chapter.

Also, Marble Hornets has codes, and I will try to replicate them. I might even comment directions for you guys so if you’re trying to solve it, I might give you a hint if you ask. I’m not using the really long and complicated codes they use, trust me, I have to understand them before I write about them. I’m doing the easy ones.

But I will have to develop a style to doing this. It might be hard to understand, so I’m just going to make it like this.

If you read people doing things or saying things normally, it’s what’s being shown or happening on camera.

I̶̮̅f̷͕͗ ̵͍y̷͈͝o̸͖͘u̴̳͠ ̸̳̔s̴̫̏e̶̼̋ẽ̵̗ ̵͍̓t̶̜̓ĕ̶̝x̸̘͝t̸̥̂ ̴̙̌l̸̼̑i̶̥̋k̸̙̃e̴͕̅ ̸̹̔t̴̫͒ḩ̶͘i̵̳͌s̵̳̕,̸̭͐ ̶̹̚i̴̼̓t̵̼̿ ̶͍̆w̵̭̌i̷̼̒ḻ̷̈́l̷̡̈ ̴̱̀b̷̬͗ẹ̸̔ ̸̟̇ẉ̴̾h̷̅ͅe̶̠͒n̶̐͜ ̶̢̀t̸̛͍h̷̺̓e̴̜̿ ̶̞͋‘̶̩̀Ơ̷̙p̶̠̓e̶̟̊ṛ̶͗a̶̛͜t̷͈̒o̷̭̕r̸͇̎’̷͉ ̷͉̌į̴̆s̴̙̕ ̷͂͜a̵̦̋f̷̩̓f̷̙̀e̷̟͂c̵̨̽t̵̬́i̵̙n̴͙͗g̵̳͊ ̵̫͘t̷̟h̸̛̞e̸̺͗ ̷̰̓c̶͍͗ä̵͕́m̸̜̚e̵͖̓ȑ̷͚a̵̝͠ ̴̱̈ḁ̶̛ṉ̷̐d̵͙͌ ̷̩̃m̷̱a̵̧̐k̸͖̕i̶̱͐ṋ̸́g̵̫̒ ̶̋͜t̸͈̋h̵̪̓e̴͐͜ ̷̖̅s̶͔̆c̶͓̍r̸̫e̵̾͜e̴̜͛n̸̥̆ ̴̬͑g̴̩̓l̷̙̍i̵̝͘t̷̝̿c̷̈́͜h̸̡̓.̴̘̆ ̶͔͐Ć̴̫ȃ̷̦p̴̘̑t̴͖̚i̸̯͆o̶͉̚n̶̯̏s̷̯̎ ̸̘̃w̴̺̔i̴̘͐l̵̫͊l̵̺̑ ̴̖͛b̵̭͋e̸̥͝ ̶̤͝p̶̖͝ȓ̷̢ǒ̶̻v̵̖̆ĭ̶̧d̸̺̓e̴̡͒ď̷͍ ̷͖̎t̶̘̿o̵̲̔ ̵͉̐w̴̞̅ḧ̵̜́a̵̰̕t̸̳͝ ̷̱̂i̷̭̿t̷̲͗ ̶̪̕s̵͕̀a̶̹y̴̦͆s̶̻͘.̴̻́(If you see text like this, it will be when the ‘Operator’ is affecting the camera and making the screen glitch. Captions will be provided to what it says.) But maybe not always, so don’t depend on the captions.

[If text is between these brackets, it means that this text is appearing on screen.]

And if text like this appears  
Well  
Maybe Sans isn’t the one recording

And that should be all, it’s all I can think of. Please enjoy my attempt at writing a book about recordings!


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

The screen is black. The sound of a car driving can be heard, but nothing on the screen provides context on the sound.

[In 201X, a human named Frisk fell into the underground. Against all odds, they freed monsters from the mountain to roam the surface once more.]

The screen cuts to an open field with some buildings seeming to sprout from the ground of the wide grassy plain, revealing the origin sound of the driving, as the camera was positioned inside of a moving car that was driving past. The camera was shaking, handheld, and unstable.

[About a month later, when everything quieted down a bit, a popular monster star named Mettaton wanted to start shooting his first full length film for the humans starring himself. As Mettaton was dating my brother, they asked me to be the cameraman. The other camera people who used to film him were enjoying the surface and didn’t want to do it, so I was chosen.]

The field continues to pass by as the car drives past it.

[I did the part, but Mettaton started to lose interest only three months after the production. Maybe it was the stress, but he cancelled the project and shut down production suddenly.]

More field.

[He told me it was from “unworkable conditions”, even though Mettaton loved being in the center of attention and the set was only a mile away from his house. I asked what he wanted to do with the footage I had for the unfinished movie.]

The field continued to pass.

[“Burn it.”]

Even more field.

[My bro, Papyrus, insisted I ignored Mettaton’s demands and to instead keep the tapes. Everyone on the set had worked so hard for it, and even though it would never be produced, he said it would be insulting to throw away such hard work.]

More field passed the camera.

[Mettaton finally came around, but he said I was never allowed to mention it again. Tibia honest, it kind of gave me the creeps, so I never really looked back at the cameras. I just threw them into a closet and let them sit there. I even forgot about them.]

A bird dives down into view before disappearing out of frame once more, never to be seen by the camera again.

[Until today. I found them while looking for more socks to add to my trash tornado.]

More field continues to be framed inside of the video.

[It’s been a year, and I haven’t spoken about it since then. I figured I’d look back over them for old times sake, since Mettaton and Papyrus are engaged now and are looking for things to add to a scrapbook.]

The screen returns to black once again.

[It was only a year ago, but I barely remember any of the production. Most of the recordings are unnumbered, a mistake on my part that I’m not going to fix. But I’m going to upload everything up on here so I can throw these away and have more room in my closet.]

Continued blackness. The driving sounds continue.

[I’ll probably start uploading tomorrow.]


	3. Entry #1

The screen is once again black, however, no sounds can be heard. The video is lacking any audio.

[I was watching the videos normally until, well, I found this… weird looking one. I don’t think I recorded it, since I gave the cameras directly to Mettaton after we were done for the day.]

More blackness and silence.

[I think he might’ve recorded it. It looks like the inside of their old home during the time of the production, I can recognize the furniture. Papyrus threw away those curtains after they had moved, which had been shortly after Mettaton ended the recording for the film. That means this happened while we were working on the movie.]

Nothing changes on the video.

[The audio is gone. I’m not sure why.]

Suddenly, the camera is on, revealing the shaking video of someone running through a living room with the camera in their hand. A̶͕̍ ̵͍̑g̴͍̎l̵͓͗i̷̪͘ṫ̶̖c̷̯̄h̶͂ͅ,̵̮͛ ̸̳͋à̵̘ ̷̪͠g̶͓̃l̴̯͌i̵̛̹t̴͈̆c̸̙̃h̴̪̑,̸͚̈ ̷̨̏ä̸̹́ ̴̻͠g̴͍̑l̷̬̑i̷͖͘t̸̹͊c̶͖͘h̷͖̚-̷̘̃ (A glitch, a glitch, a glitch-)

The camera is directed towards a window, the unknown person holding the camera pointing it out to look into the dark backyard. The small grass area is dark, the only visible light coming from the back porch. That was where the focus of the camera was aimed towards, slowly turning towards their porch.

Ả̷̲̲͓͛ ̶̥̉̈́̿ṫ̶̬a̵͇̅̐l̵̻̔l̸͈̝͠ ̵̳̆m̵̩̬̊̑ȃ̴̱͈n̸̩͌͝,̶̯̈́͐ ̵͓̍͋͠t̴̲̜̂̃͐ͅȧ̶̙̈͆͜l̷̰͕͂l̶̨̫͕̐ ̴͈̊m̵̡̈́͘͘ǎ̸̤n̶̞̯̰̈́͒͠,̷̪̹̎ ̴̼́̀͠s̷̝̹̥̈́̂u̸̫͇̐̏̊i̴̜̟͖͂̉̌ţ̶͑̈ ̷̥̊͘ä̶̪́̈́̕ņ̴̑͗̔͜d̸̗͚͎̃ ̵̒̈́ͅt̸̗͆ḯ̷̤͈e̷͖̙͊̂,̴͕̪̦̉͊̒ ̷̛͆͜͠s̶̖͠u̵͕̫̣͋į̵̜̃̊t̶͚̀ ̸̗́̚ä̵̡̝̘́͋n̴̮̋d̴̬̬̑̃͛ ̷̗̔̊̔ť̷̥i̵̖͛͑ė̶̜̒͝.̴͈͍̙̋̽͝ ̴̗̫͉͋h̷͉͛̾̈́Ḛ̴͑̇͠ ̸̬͇̇ǐ̸̗͍̬͆͆S̵̰͔͎͌ ̶̛͍̱̈́h̷͔̉͛̀Ȇ̷͉̪̼͛R̷̢͐͜e̴͔̝̐ͅ(A tall man, tall man, suit and tie, suit and tie. hE iS hERe)

The person outside snapped their head towards the camera before the recorder suddenly ran backwards into the s̶̗͑a̴̗͔͛͛f̸̤͒̉ë̵͉́t̵͔̍y̵͖̳̜͛͊ ̷̛̹ͅ(safety) of the dark house-house-house-ṗ̸͉r̵͓̫̒̌͋i̶̫̦̒̕͝s̷̮̔̍͝ǫ̴̙̩̽̚͝n̶͔̆͛(prison).

[That was the only thing weird about this recording. It’s really creepy, but I’ll keep an eye out for things like that in the future.]

The screen is black again.

[I have no idea what that was.]


	4. Entry #2

The screen is black. There is no audio.

[I watched a few more hours of tape. And I found this video of Mettaton talking while he was driving.]

[I assume this occurred before whatever the heck happened in Entry #1, judging by what he says.]

The video suddenly cut on, revealing the camera being pointed forward inside of a dark car. The car was void of any other people as it drove down a dark road in the middle of the night. Barely anything outside of the vehicle can be seen due to the poor lighting.

“I was working late earlier near the set of Marble Hornets,” Mettaton’s robotic voice began, “And there was this woman nearby, she was asking about my movie. We then noticed this very tall guy, even taller than Asgore, just watching us from down the road. I’m used to fans being too shy to come up in person, but whoever this person was set off the woman’s dog.”

The driving continues.

“This guy really seemed to freak out the girl’s dog, and she encouraged me to leave. I feel bad for abandoning a fan of mine like that just because they scared her dog, but I’m going back to the streetlight he was under to see if he’s still there so I can apologize and give him an autograph.”

The car approaches a streetlight before coming to a stop on the side of the road, Mettaton lifting the camera as he stepped out of the car into the dark night. 

“You can’t see it very well on the camera,” Metton said, twirling around the camera to show his dark and barely sensable surroundings, “But I don’t see anyone around here. So I guess-”

Darkness takes up the screen, the sounds from the recording disappearing.

[The tape ends there.]

No changes happen to the screen. It remains black.

[He described a tall guy watching him and a woman from the distance. I kind of think it’s similar to the weird tall guy from Entry #1.]

Continued blackness.


	5. Entry #3

The screen is once again black.

[I’ve started to notice most of the recordings here aren’t even related to the movie we were making.]

No changes.

[I think Mettaton started to record himself during normal day to day life.]

[It would make sense if he was doing something to amaze the audience, since he loves being on camera, but he’s just doing normal things he usually wouldn’t want to show to his fans.]

[I took some clips from different recordings, here they are.]

The camera suddenly cuts on, displaying the video of a robotic leg while crunching or rustling can be heard in the background. This continues, the sound of ripping paper suddenly joining the previous sounds. Mettaton doesn’t speak, or move the camera to show his face. It’s stationed from the side to show only his left leg and green couch they were sitting on.

The recording suddenly cuts to a new video, Mettaton not inside sight of the camera this time as it was instead focused out of a window on a forest. Ruffled leaves and branches filled the screen as the camera shakingly viewed out of the house, watching the forest.

Once again, the video cuts to another, showing a bright while tile floor and Mettaton’s legs as he walked forward. The camera is slightly angled up to show that he was walking through an aisle of a store, the shelves stocked with many different objects. He slows to a stop at the right side before grabbing a memory disk to record more footage before the video cuts out again. Distant coughing from Mettaton can be heard. 

The next video does actually show Mettaton’s face, however, he seems to be paying the camera no mind. He is faced towards the left of the screen, the window behind him dark outside, indicating it was nighttime during the recording. Typing can be heard before Mettaton suddenly turns his head towards the window, hiding his face from the camera as he looked towards the window. The video ends there.

O̵̩̟͖͋̄ù̶͇̮͎̄t̵̥͍̅d̶͇̈͆ö̸̼͇͎̑̕ȏ̶͚̯̬͒̍ṟ̴͍͊̓s̵̥͈̈̇̍ ̵͕̝̑̒i̷̖̝͕̅̓t̴̝̺̓͜’̴̳͒͛̋͜s̷̨̜̐̓ ̸̢͇̂̌̈́r̸̦̦̞̉̚ḛ̴͚̄ͅc̷̲̐͝o̷̯̍r̵̼͋d̴̘̈́i̸̲̥̮͛n̴̩͘g̴̠̻̘̐̎̓ ̶̺̈́t̴̝̞͊̓ḧ̶̗̃͝ḙ̶̊̾͜ ̴̻̺̊͆͋o̸̲̭̐u̴̥̻̺͋̽t̵̩̣̖͒̾̚ď̶͇̪̪̒̅o̷͎͆o̷̢̗͊͋̅r̶̟͍̠̊ş̸̝́̈͒(Outdoors it’s recording the outdoors)

The distant sound of a car driving past could be heard as the shaking camera quickly is aimed towards trees in the bright daylight, T̸͖̈́͜ͅh̴̑ͅe̴͖̠͂ ̴̟̘͝c̶͇̹̎a̵̬͗̉͠m̶̞͂e̷̳̥͈̔͛̂r̶̤̲͋a̵̰̞͊ ̵̣̂i̷̗̇s̶̞̳̙͂͐̂ ̷̡̆͝ŝ̷̟̕͘ḣ̵̯͚͓͝ả̵͉̺͌͝k̴̺͔͛͂i̵̜̗̎̕n̵̲͚̉̄̃g̶̟͍͛ ̶͉̺͈̄̈ț̸̝͊h̵̞̙̼͐̎e̴͔͒̋ ̸̹͆̏q̴̬͕͗ȕ̶̱̳̉͘ǎ̸̬͍̰̎l̴̞̠͓͌͠ǐ̷̧̹̱̐̈́t̷͗̐͜y̶̬̐̂͘ ̶̢̼̹̄i̶͙͊̌̓s̸̢̮̆ ̵̖̑͘ḑ̵̬̐̈o̴̖̭̊͝w̶͍̞̉n̶̗̊͂͝ ̷̘͐͌̍w̶̖̐͋̕h̵̢̡̅̍̏ạ̵̈́̽ť̸̢͓͊̀'̶͎̈́̔͝s̷̡̙̪̈́ ̶̮̆g̷̭͖̰̅o̷̟̭̬͑̊̉ǐ̸̹͎̘ṉ̶͔̺̓͑̈́g̵̨̺̿ ̴̢̺̪͂̒̇ö̸̖n̷̥̳̽-̵̜̞̈̾̓o̶̯̫̟͑̅̂n̸̮̄́-̵̼̮̞̅̐o̴̳̔̑̄ͅṉ̸̡̲͗-̵̩̹̈́͌̏ȏ̵͚̞n̵̖̘̘̿̈́̎-̶̡̛̯̋ô̷̫͔͘ņ̴̗̑͗͝ͅ (The camera is shaking the quality is down what's going on-on-on-on-on).

The next clip is of Mettaton driving down a road in the darkness, the lights of the buildings outside shining into the car and illuminating his face. He looks tired. 

After that, it cuts to a new video of the camera being placed down on a counter. Mettaton's entire body can be seen in the distance of the house as he is at the opposite wall of the camera, back to it as he pulls back the curtains to look outside. 

The screen turns to black again.

[From what I’ve seen, Mettaton is recording himself for some reason I’m not sure of. He barely ever addresses the camera, he only looks at it when he has to move it. He’s not recording this for his fans, I don’t know why he keeps looking out windows.]

[It looks like he wanted to have a camera on him at all times.]


	6. Entry #4

[I found another weird looking recording with no audio.]

The screen is black. 

[I’m not sure what to think about these.]

The video cuts on to show the setting of a playground at night, the camera being held as someone slowly walks through the equipment for children. The recorder continues walking forward, camera shaking with each footstep, showing their shadow on the dirt from the streetlight behind them. 

They stop unexpectedly at a swingset, the camera focusing on the two swings. Even though it was nighttime, and no other people were in sight, the swings were moving anyway, as if something had just pushed them and ran.

The camera is thrown around as the person backs away quickly from the swings, barely managing to catch anything distinct about their surroundings, as it was moving too fast. It didn’t last long before it slowed to show that the person had gained some distance from the playground before turning around.

In the corner of the screen someone black and white moved out of frame.

Ḫ̸͐͂̇ẽ̶̦̬̪͘'̸̖̳͙̈́͌̉ṡ̵͈͍̿̚͜ ̶̡̨̹̇̌͋ŗ̸͒͗͑ȗ̵̡̻̹͑̀ņ̵̭̞͐n̸̟̯̒i̶̳̩̗͌n̵̨͙̥͛g̸͉̈́ ̵̛̜̭͍̓h̴̰̹͝e̵̹̱̍'̷̭̟͕͌̽͠s̸̗̞̿ ̷̺̼̝͐̀͗l̶̠͕̉̚o̷͕͒͊͝o̷̢̞͑k̵̨̚i̷̪͊̄̿ṅ̷̝̪̝g̶̤͘͝ ̷̞̼̤̃̂h̷͕̬̏ȇ̷͚͍͋͜'̷̼̋s̸̲̓͑̅ ̸̩̭̇̉r̷̖͖̐̋̈́ụ̷̘͘ņ̵̛͔͈͋͝n̸̦̲̒ȋ̵͉͕n̸̥͆́͘g̵̬̏ ̴̧̯̤̐h̶̡̺̥̐͋e̶̝͎̳̾͛'̸̪̯͛s̸̜̬̉͘ ̸̨̏̄l̸̦̜̘̊̔̄o̶̳̮̝̔̅͊ô̴̰̓̒k̶͈̭̺̒ị̷͂͑̕n̸̠͊̍̂g̶̩̲͐̾ (He's running he's looking he's running he's looking)

The camera is jerked around to finally show the entire playground, displaying the lack of people around. It was empty and dark.

He was alone.

The screen cuts to black.

[This and Entry #1 aren’t the only clips I found without sound.]

Black. 

[I think Mettaton might have removed the audio himself.]


	7. Entry #5

It’s dark.

[Before we started filming, Mettaton went location scouting me for places to shoot the film at.]

[He wanted me to record him talking about the locations for a behind the scenes extra.]

[One of the tapes has some really distorted audio.]

The screen comes to life, presenting Mettaton standing in a gazebo in front of the camera. The gazebo is surrounded by trees. 

“Alright,” Sans says from off screen, “It’s recording now.”

“Okay then,” Mettaton said, outstretching his arms. “This is where I want to come back later in the movie and reflect.”

The camera shakes as Sans carries it with him, following him slightly as Mettaton moves in the building.

“̵͔̣̇͛̐T̸̡͌͑̆ͅh̴̯͛̓i̴͓͗͆͠ṡ̴̡̯̭ ̸̬͒͂̇w̸͇̹̪̍i̴͚̋́͜ḻ̸̀̓l̷̯̣̺̓̑͘ ̶͍̭̲̆̏ṗ̸̛̮͉̱r̷͎͂͌o̶͔̲͊̾b̵̹̦̪̅ã̴͎̣͎̆b̵̯̂̄l̵͙̑̉ỵ̵̫̣̈́ ̴̤͍̪̈̈̕b̶̾͜e̵̺̋͊̂ ̵̻̟̈a̶̝͕̭͌̏r̵̨͚͑̀̚o̵̤̅͜ū̴̩̩̄n̸̨͗d̸͉̔̂ ̸͈̌͊͝ḁ̵̮͉͂̽ ̵̡̔̌͝t̷̞͓̃͜h̴͖̙̉ḭ̷̫̟͌͐͠ŗ̵̑͜d̴̜̣̉̽́ ̵̡͓̌͂̐o̸͇f̷̪̦̱͝ ̶̥̓͆t̶̹͊h̵͍͠e̶͚͌̋͝ ̵̧͇͔͒w̴̡̡͍̏̈́a̷̪͇͝͝y̶͖̮̐̌͝ ̴̬͎̓̅ť̵̪͙̏̉ḩ̵̞͌̈́͗r̸̬̂͛͋ó̶͇̫̟͘ư̴̗̪̭̂͛g̷͙̾̓h̴̨͓̻̃,̶̘̒”̴͇͈̅̈́̈́ ̸͔̔̽M̷͚̦͛e̴͙̋t̴̜̼̪̏ṭ̴̱̫̂̋ȃ̸̛̜̘̼̕t̶͔̹̝͌̈o̶͚͈̎̒͛n̴͓̽̕̚ ̵̗̪͋͛̇s̷̻͕̲̈̈́͊ậ̵͙̈́̔i̶̲̤͂͗ď̷͎̑.̶̙̱͊̑(“This will probably be around a third of the way through,” Mettaton said.)

T̶̖̝̋̀͗h̶̢̒̑e̵̝̓̈́ ̸͉̒͆š̷̪c̷̟̠̫̊͛r̴͖͝ḙ̵͖̯͌̔e̵̖͉͑͝n̴̼̹̅͑̇ ̶̼͕̦̑̄̈́o̴͍͆̔f̴̧̰̥͠ ̴̯̊̽̈́t̶̜̮̝̾͂͝h̵̩͊͌͊e̸̖̅ ̷̮͉̐̎v̷̡͒̓͛i̴̧͍̇̕d̸̡͇̺̂e̵̥̐́o̴̲̅ ̷͉̑̈̚ͅṭ̴̓͌ȇ̷̛̲̰á̶̱͗͌ȑ̴̝͈̪͝s̶̝͓̽͝,̶̛͓͚̋͑ ̵̦̫̀͌͒d̴͙̉i̵̯̪̋̎̓s̵̘͕͋͆͌t̴͈̩̺͋o̸̦̽r̷̛͇̱͒͝t̷̘̃͋i̶͎̖̖̎ṋ̷̜̻͐͌͠g̶̛͈̅,̶͉͖̎̓̿ ̶̢̱͚̽͘͘ḩ̸̛̠̖͑̍e̵̻̿'̷̛̙͍̏͠s̶̜̻̔̋ ̷̩̀͗̃͜n̴̛̲̣e̴̲͂̐ạ̶̾͗r̸̠̼̙̂ ̵̫͚́h̴̲͈͑e̸̩̓'̴̤͇̐̄͗s̷̡̗̼͑̑͝ ̵̱̄̅͗ń̵̨̤ê̴̫͍͆͝a̸͔̭̽̆͛r̸̘̅̈́ ̴̤͌͠h̶̺̆e̷͚̙̺̒͛'̴̖̎͑s̵̪͇͎̋̅ ̸̙̹̮͗̐n̴͖̝̖̾ê̵̡̳̹ā̶̺̙̇ṟ̵̃͠ ̷̡̱̋h̶̠͎̬̍̊͐e̷̗͔̕͘'̴̝͚͑͒͋s̵̠̏͑ ̸̻̬̍ͅh̵̙͖̆̓ě̸̡̛͕̫r̸̜̭̳͘e̷͙̞̎ (The screen of the video tears, distorting, he's near he's near he's near he's here)

“This will be just by yourself, right?” Sans asked, moving the camera around to look at the floor.

“Yeah,” Mettaton said, “I was thinking of putting in a-”

T̵̫̞̹͛̉̚h̷̡͋͌̿e̷͈͔͆̚ ̷̣̍s̸͇̳͂̈́̈́c̵̻̓̓r̵̞͔̬͊é̶̲̺͎͌ê̴̜̗n̵͍͉̭̑̓͘ ̶̭͘̚b̴͕̳̑̕l̶͆͑͜ū̸̞͍̋ȑ̴̗͗̓s̵̬̘̱͆̽ ̶̫̯͂̍̆w̸̜̓̈͝h̸̙̦̅͐i̵̜͊l̶̲̃ę̸͂ ̶̛͔͕̒̈M̸̟e̵̢̙͖̒̅͠t̴̢̛̟̙ṯ̴͒̾a̸̞͖͑̏͐t̴̪̻͠ͅo̸̩̿̂̎ñ̷̮̈́ ̴͓̜͓͆c̷͈̭̉̓͂o̵̢̒ň̵͍͉̝t̸̲͖̍͊i̴͉̬̜̾n̵͚̈́̆̿ͅū̷̧͋ë̴̲̭́̇̑s̶̊͜ ̷̻̽̈́c̷̖̪̼̍͋̔o̸̫͑͝n̶̨͋t̴͉͎̏̒ǐ̵͜ṅ̶͚͔̔u̸̫̣͗͛͠ȅ̵͔́̿ş̷̱͎̎̉ ̸͈̄c̸̖̓͗̕o̸̤̰͗n̶͔̈́ṱ̴͐̈i̷͕̩͇̐̐n̷̘̬͉͐ṳ̴͓̯̄̏ḙ̸̻͆ş̵̪̟̾ ̸̗͗̂͋r̵̢͆̕a̶̢͂̿n̴̹̼̼̊̽̓t̸̛̘̯͋͠s̶̼̺̈́ ̶̲̿͐̍r̷̍ͅȧ̶̰̒̈ͅn̴̛͍̋t̴̝̞͙̾̿̔s̵͈̜̆ ̸͈͙̣ḋ̷̡̩͚̈́Ê̵͍̞̱̑̈́a̸͎̰̣͛̅͝d̵͕̬̥͋ (The screen blurs while Mettaton continues continues continues rants rants dEad)

N̷̡̽͗o̵͉͆̇ ̸̝̺͋̈́a̵̢̙̪̎̏ù̴̙̗d̵̬͚̓̉ḯ̸͕̰̾̆ǫ̵̣́̈́̿ ̴̗̔̒̏ç̵̆͑a̴̮̲̮̕n̵̡̤̥̉̔ ̷̱̺̈͘b̶̺̣̐̾ë̸͇̍ ̸̟̀̈́h̸̤͔̅̋̚ḙ̵͆͛͜ȃ̵̢̧̞̑r̷̜̗̞̈͑d̸͇̜̚ ̴͈͐h̷̪̖̎̇e̵͕̖̣̿ă̴̬͇͕ȑ̶̮͍͈̒̕ḑ̷͇̐ ̸̦͔̓͌h̴̳̯̃e̸͚͎̾̾̐ͅa̸͈̰̽͌ŗ̵̛̦d̷͕̆͘ ̶͚̗͂͊ḧ̸̳́̆ě̶̪̍̚a̶̩̟̱̿͝r̷̲̓̋͘d̵̥̅ ̴̳̆̓ḥ̶̜̣͠ȩ̸̮̩̇r̸̰͈̬̈d̷̢̳͖̍̈́͘ ̸̨̺̣̈͛̍h̵̞̙͑̔a̵̞̥̝r̴̩̖̿ ̸͕̯̀̏ͅh̵͇̦͉̿̉r̶̝̺̞̈́̓̈ ̶̘̺̇h̴͕̼̄̕d̴̦̗͓̑͗ ̷̙̓ (No audio can be heard heard heard heard)

H̶͚̜̔̔͝e̴̺̘͐̈́'̴͌̔̿͜s̷̬̟̕͠ ̷̟̺̕n̵̰͊͋͒ḛ̶̬̳̈ȁ̷̟̩̇͘r̵͙̃̓̄ ̶̘̚Ḧ̴̪̽̒ę̷͝'̸͇̑s̶̤̋̅͝ ̴̘͉̤͌͊͌n̸̡̘͂ȇ̸̫ȁ̵̩̳̓r̸̞̭͍̈́̌͆ ̶̨͔̔͑͆H̵̛͙̘ē̸͉͍'̷̭̯̌̍̅s̵̟͕̐ ̷̛͓̙̥͛͋n̷̦̞̽̆͒ẻ̴̛̺̙͖͗a̷̝͝r̸̻̓ ̷̺̝͠Ḥ̵̦̌e̸̹̘͝'̸̤͗͋̽s̴̖̿͛ ̸̟͌́n̷̖͕̐̅̉ͅe̵̛͚͇̣a̵̢̜̩͊r̷̘̅ ̵͙͝ͅH̷͉͚̤̐ë̸͎́'̸͖͗s̸͉̣͕̑ ̶̡͉͠n̶̙̼̘̉e̸̝̳a̷͓͂̏̂͜r̸̦͖̬̿̊ ̶̲̠͋H̷̞e̷̢̾'̶̟͆͜s̶̡̀ ̶̦͆n̵͖̖͌e̶̩̖͊͛̄ͅä̶̹́͝͠r̷̯͙͎̓̕ ̸̙͋͊Ḩ̷͙͙̓ë̴̝̞̮́́'̵͎̠̼̍͐̚s̵̰͌ ̵͉͇͆̈n̶͙̏ë̴̲́a̸̬̍͆̚r̸̠̻̩̐ ̸̧̖̄̅̿H̵̦̒̾e̸̪̩̰̐̓'̶̪́̇ŝ̵̠̳̖̆̕ ̷̥̬̍n̵̜̘̄̓̕e̵̯͗͌ā̴̳̻̣r̵̻̔͆̚ ̴̮̍̇̓H̸̛̱̘͆̔e̷̛̠̭͊̆'̸̟̝́̚s̸̘͖͙͑ ̷̨̬͐n̶͓͔̈ë̶͈̺́å̸̢͆r̴͇̻̈́̋͠ ̶̜̟̀̆̍Ḧ̸̹͍͍́̈̓e̸̟'̷̛̬s̷̠̉̿͒ ̴̧̦̹̀̎n̶̝̥̗͌̂̀e̸͇̼̦͊͗ā̸̖̣̠̈r̷̗̚ ̴͚͙̌H̸̥̹̻͆e̵̙̼̅͋͝'̷̡̯̗̐̎͋s̸̨̺͌̅ ̵̙͖̇̕ń̸̙̼̫͛e̶̤͂͌a̵̤̿r̵̨̼̯͆͛͆ ̶̡̭̈́Ḥ̶͈͘e̷͔̗͕͒̎'̶̘̽̎͆s̵̜̰̾ ̵̭̙͐n̷̲̅̀̌e̷̝͊̑ȁ̸̹͝ȓ̶͉͕͈ ̶̲̆Ḩ̸̢̞́ȇ̴̥͖͝'̷̩̱͠s̴̹̺̙͐͗ ̸͔̬̈́̊n̶͎̈͠ë̴̙́͛͊a̵̖̻̍r̵̜̃͒͂ ̴̮̻̆̂͠H̸̨͖̱̅e̶̢̹̣̒̅̆'̴̠̯͐s̸̤̮͘ ̴̪͇̽̏͐ň̵͚͉e̶̡̢̱̓̿͘a̶̡̞̓̃̽r̷̯̞̃͘͝ ̷̡̫͈̍͒Ȟ̶̨͒e̴̮̅'̵̳̅s̴̛̲͈͠ ̷̢͖̉̾n̴̡̊͘e̶̮̼̥̾̑a̶͙͑r̸͉̄ ̵͙͆̈́H̴̫̓͛e̵͍̣͒̏͗'̵̡̼͌̐̎ṣ̴̥͒͜ ̴̣̗͒̓ṇ̶̄e̴̮̓͌ą̸̭̩̿r̴̢͎̕ ̴͕̞̀̅̓H̴̤́̏e̴̺̎'̴̟͕̳̍̔͝s̴̡͚̑ ̸̭̊͊n̵̥̜̎̌̓ȩ̶̛̺͚͛ǎ̸͕͖̞r̶̯͎̥̍ ̶͎̝͕̃̎Ḣ̵̞̰̗e̸̠̕͜ͅ'̵̖͌̎ş̷̠͉̓́̕ ̸̗̀͘n̶͖͇̚ë̵̘̼͈a̷͖̳͒̉̚r̷͖̣͐͋̓ ̶̯̦̒H̷̰̙̊̐ȩ̶̲̕͝'̷̠͍̏͝s̴̯̭̬͋̂ ̵̡̛̽ņ̸̥ȩ̵͂̋̕a̵̱͑r̶̖͙̓ ̷͕͓̻͝Ḧ̸̢e̸̢̫͂͛̆͜'̴̠͠s̵̘̩̈͌ ̷̤̻̂͋̇n̸̥͝e̸͍̫̚a̶̧̬̜͝r̶̢̪̦̐̈ ̸̙̝̪͐͊͝H̵̯̊͠e̴͍͈̊̎'̴̪̖͎͂͐s̷͖͙̍̔͜ ̷̧̻͎̒̈n̴̫̍͠e̵̤͈̾a̷̦͎̐́ṟ̵̼̂͐ ̵̧̹͔̌̋Ḫ̴̄e̴͉̓͊͝'̸̲̮̐s̶͌ͅ ̴̼̳̐n̵̪̋e̷͎̓ä̸̙͈͕́̉͠r̷̲̭̽͘ ̴̧̛̲̾Ȟ̷̤̀̕e̵̮͖̋'̷̖̏̾͘š̷͇̝͓̐ ̴̹͐͑͝n̵͎̈́ë̴̩́̽a̴͖͐̋̓r̸̺͊ ̴̦̭̑H̸̹̹̯̀é̵̬͎̩͘'̸̻̈́̔̐s̶̫͊̃ ̴̻̤̈̇n̵̗̹̆̎ḛ̸͍̾͝ä̸͓̙́̕ŕ̶̬̿̽ ̶̤̩H̸̗̖̻̑̕e̶͍̖͇̎'̵̖͎̯̿s̵̻̤͒ ̵̖̘͌͠͠n̸͔̭͂͂̇e̴̘̋ä̷̡̘́r̶̗̎͂̍ ̴̢͕̱́H̴̝̅̓̓e̵̱̰̒̓'̵̬̫͐s̵͎͒̆ ̵̹̄͐n̴̳͖̿́͐e̸͇̜͆͜ǎ̷̻͈̘̈̃r̷̢͔̯͑̒ ̵̜̓̍̆H̵̼̥͉̆e̴̻̯͐'̷͍̄͆͝s̸̨̜͋̑ ̷͉̭̫͑̈́̈n̸̫̱̍̉͜e̸͖̪͈͗a̶͈̯̱̽ř̶̫̈́̐ ̷̦̞̄H̶̗̤̗͌͋e̴̢̓͒'̸̧̛͕̾͊͜s̸̗͎̰̓̿͝ ̶̌̔́ͅͅn̷͈̼͉̉̇̄e̵͍͒͒͠ạ̴̣̫͑r̷̩̲͑̾͛ ̷̱̭̬͠H̴̭͓e̸͙͔̟͐'̸͇̉s̸̢̹̹̐̋̊ ̵̢̛͇͐n̴̺͑͂ȇ̶̥̦̙͗ä̴̲̤͎́͠r̵̥̦̰̄͒̽ ̴̣͈͒H̴͔̃é̸̙̙'̸̣͍̋s̷͕͙̣͒͊ ̷̢̹̔͘n̴̦̓̎ȩ̴̈́̈́̄a̸̛̻͌ͅr̵̗̒̿ ̴̫̜̏Ḥ̸̾ę̴̉͆̒'̵̧͚̇͆s̸͕̽ ̴̪̼̰̅̚n̶̡̘͉̈́͂͐e̴̹̞͆̄ẵ̵̟̰̪̈́r̴̙̗͎̍ ̵͉͈̈́͗͂H̵͇͉͛̇ê̶̩͜'̸̟̳̍̉̕s̶̻̥̍ ̸̛̫͎̖͠ṋ̶̹̒̓̅ě̷͚̭̫a̸̞̔r̵̮̗̻͑͠ ̷̨̭͖͗͗̓Ĥ̵̳̝̻͘e̴̩͖̊̃̾'̸̭̐s̵̮̄ ̶̺̠̪͒͊n̴̢̠̮̉̆́e̸͈̝͛͌̑ȁ̵̖͚̻̏̊r̵̞͉͑̆ ̴̢͖̄͠H̷̯͊e̷̘̬̊̔̑'̸̧̪͖̅̌s̶̜͂ ̸̳͑̈́n̴̨͍̭̈̔ê̸̯̆͝ạ̵̑̍͠r̸̢͎̤̄̇̎ ̶͎̺͐̀̽H̷̛̜̄́e̴̖̻̓̿'̵̟͔̄s̶̰̃̾ ̸̼̈́͑̈́n̵̛̦ë̶̲̭̓ȧ̵̼̑̈́ŗ̵̔ ̷͇̫̝̌̋H̵͙͋e̵̳̗̰͌̔'̵̡̞̗̅͐s̷̠̩̼̒ ̴̫͇͕͑n̵̟̜̣̈́̑̄ê̸͇ą̸̳͗͝r̵̥̗̆͜͝ ̷̭̖̳̍̒̍Ḧ̵̪́ͅe̵͙̊ͅ'̶͈̰͖͐̔s̷̭͑ ̴̼̋n̵͖̪̓̃ȅ̵͚a̶͎͛͊̅r̶̥͍̮̊ ̴͍̭̘̏̿̌H̵̃̑ͅe̷̢̐'̸̨̝̅̍s̴͖͌ ̶̖̈͂͝ň̴̟̦͙̏̂e̴̡̧͔͑͒ȁ̸̗̂͝r̵̢̾̄ ̶̣̿͌H̶̝͂e̵̡̬͗̎̾'̴͖͆s̶̢̨̟͋ ̵͕̝̃͂n̷͈̙̝̈́̈́ẽ̶̞ä̵̛͓̣́̆r̵͍̯̟̊͗ ̴̜̓̅Ȟ̶͈͘͠e̴̹̦̬͠'̷̩͌͆͝s̸̹̟͔͂̚ ̷͕̓̉̈́n̶̰̪̮̐e̷̯͔̐ạ̴̒r̴̠͓̜̈́̉̓ ̵͕̜͍̅H̵̹̫͌͒ê̶̘͖̪'̶̹̘̼̽͊̽s̷̢͕̖̊ ̸̹̰̣̈́͠n̶̘̏͂͜e̴̠̮͓̋̕͝a̶̛̭̝̳̓r̶̪̉͌̂ ̸͎̫̋̌̋H̵͉̦͐̇ͅế̶̙͎'̶̨̖͝s̷̲̽̈ ̵͚̐n̵̤̥̊e̵̛̳̗̠â̵͚̟̔ŕ̷̡͎̈͂ ̵̱̓Ḫ̸̛͊̃ẻ̴̡̃'̶̩s̷̳̣̏͊̈́ ̸̩̋͛ń̸̡͍͑͜͠ę̸̮̪͋̋̒ą̶̂r̴̮͗̒͗ ̸̧̾̏Ḣ̴͖͚͉̈é̸̛͕͕ͅ'̸̤̦͌́s̸̢̢̈́̈́ ̴̧͖͂n̵̖̈́ͅẽ̴̢̧͍̏a̴̲̟̹͐̄̈́r̵̛͉̟̪͌̔ ̵͈̑̊̋H̶̲̞̒̍e̶̹͕͖̒̅'̸̡̱̹̋̀̕s̸͕̘̾͂ ̵̧̰̦͗n̸͇͗̅̕ě̴̊̕͜ạ̵͝r̷̫̻̪̿ ̴͕͊Ȟ̴͇̱̅͝e̷͍̊͑̅'̴̜̤̠̈́̇s̸̮̟̈́͋̑ͅ ̸̮̤̞̽n̵̬̳̤͌̃e̵̼͓̚ą̴̬̉r̷̢̅ ̵̭̏̍Ḧ̶̬͜ẹ̷̒͝͠'̴̛͖̠̌͋s̶̼̊͑͆ ̵̞̆̔ñ̷̟̫͉̈́̄e̷̱̫̥͗̃̊a̶̦̝͋͂r̴̛̖̃ ̸̭̲̔̃H̷͓̣̜̄̊͝e̴̤̪͒'̴̮̙̄ͅs̷̳ ̵͓̩̪͋n̴͉̑e̸͕͊̊͠a̴̠͈̿͐r̵̡͙͑̈ ̶̳͓̀Ĥ̵͎̙̳̒̄ë̸̼̣̈ͅ'̸̡͍͑s̷̖̑̉ ̴̳̺͈͗͑́ǹ̸̖e̸̟͕̙͌̿ạ̶̳̫̑r̴͕͊̒ ̵̀͜H̶̨͖̘̚ě̵͈͇̳͌'̸͕̈́̓̄s̵̱͓͖̊͝ ̴͇̃n̸̬̮̦̉ȅ̷̼a̸̭͔̼̅̕r̵̛͖̳͓͘ ̸̲͠H̸͓͎̑͆̋ͅè̶̱͘'̷̧̈́s̶̳̰͈̎͆̕ ̴͔̈́͌̊ň̸̢͇e̵̙̰̅̾a̵̜͉̪͛r̴̖̣̄̄ ̶̻̃̎̃H̸͗͜e̵͓̪͋̇'̴͔̫͌̔s̶͓̱̍ ̶̬̰̥͌n̶̟̟̾e̷̯̐̓a̸̮͋̅r̵͌̆ͅ ̴̜̫̖̒̑H̶̙̗̤̒e̵̲̲̓'̵̢͓̱̿̏s̷̥̺̦͑ ̴̼̄ń̶͍̼̥͛e̷͓͉͠a̶̘̰̩̎ȓ̷̖͙ ̴̜͈͖̀͆̈́H̶͖͠ḛ̴̮̫̽̃'̶͈̠̦̾̉̂s̴̹͛ ̶̞̂͑̈ņ̴̝͈͐ē̵͕̰a̸̛͔͐̎r̶͖͙̒ ̵͉̥̔H̷̨̫̯͗̋͗ë̴͔̘́'̵̹̹͔̈́̽͝s̴̪͔̼̉̅ ̷̭͌̔͘n̶̛̹̮̐è̸͔̏͘ḁ̵͔͒̓r̶̜̫̬͗͝ ̶̧̛͈̪H̶̰̗͑͆e̸̢̼͚̽̑'̵̛̘͍̋̃s̵̥̥̤̃͐ ̶̹̙̬̏ņ̴̳͔̿̋̄ẹ̷̪̯̆ȁ̶͇̀̚r̴̨̖̿̉ ̷̡̕Ḥ̶̯͍̎e̷͎̮̹̐̚'̸̳͕̈́͘ͅṣ̶͖̎ ̸͚͕̍͐̽n̵͖͆ề̷̦͇a̶̻̒͌r̵̭̣͕͑ ̴̫̬͎̋̇̏Ḩ̵̄è̸̛͙͙̫'̸̬̽͠s̵͖͆̆ ̶̘̟͌ṉ̸̫͆ẹ̸̻̩́a̵͚͑͋r̶̭̽̿ ̸̬͍̐͠͝H̴̟̖͊e̸͕̓͒'̵̼͂̒s̴͉̘̉͌͝ ̸̨͖̱̀̀n̴̘̦͑͘e̸̖̼̓̈́a̸̟̗̐ȓ̵̰͐ ̴̣̯̋H̷͕͕͈̓ȅ̴̩̖͉͝'̷̭̠͂s̶̩͔͚͑͝ ̷̛̪̊̈n̴̨͓̈́e̶͍̮̩̎̾͒ạ̷͒͜r̶̼̃̽̀ ̴̛̹̍H̶͖̜̆̚͝ȩ̶̟͒̈́̒'̶͍̣̜͗͊ș̸̈͝ ̸̘͋n̴̥̈́e̴̺̖͊͋ą̶͙͉̋ř̵͚͌ ̵̛̱H̸͖̺̀͜͝͝ẽ̵̫͇͗ͅ'̷̫͔͚̄s̴̙̫̓͌ ̶̼͎̓͐͝n̵̖̯͔̓e̵͍͊a̷̦̩̭͊r̵̪̀ ̸̠̩͓͌͗H̸̢͂̃͋e̵̲̼͍͂̈́͋'̵̍̀͒͜ṧ̸̘͔͇̂ ̸̯͝ṇ̸̩͐̆ẻ̷̟̈́̕á̷̳͈r̸͔̮̦͑͂ ̵̨͂H̵̝̏̇͘e̷͎̔̓͠ͅ'̵̗͈͋͌̒ş̸̜͕̂ ̸̢̮͓͑̿͛ň̶̼ȩ̴͇͠a̵̧͕͛͆̔r̷̉͌ͅ ̸̘̫͐H̸̗̯̯͊ȩ̴͖̖̉'̴̻s̷̞̱̑̍̊ ̶̧͍͌̉n̵͎̋̽ḙ̵͍̼̉̄ā̵̛̬̝͜r̵̥̖̖͛͝ ̵̘̳͂͆H̸͇̽̅e̴̘̭̓'̷̡̡̤̏̾͠s̴̺͉̲̊̓̕ ̸̼̾ṋ̸́̾̑è̷͍͙̠ä̸̮͉ṙ̸̝̎̅ ̸̨̭͛̐́H̴͕̦̩͛ë̷͚̦̌͘'̶̼̈́͌s̵̜͕̞̾͒̂ ̴͜͝n̴͎̤̞̉é̵̛̹̭ȃ̶͓͘͝ṟ̸̐ ̸̝̅H̴͓͈͐̔ẽ̶̙̪̗'̴̛̺̬̒͐s̷̨͎͉̑̐ ̴͇̾n̶̙̼͖͌ê̶̱̮͝ḁ̷̦̝̅̆̕ṙ̴̮̼͕͘͠ ̴͓̈́H̴͚͍̏͛e̶̡͚͖͂'̸͙̝̦̈́̒̇s̷͇͝ ̸̹́̃n̶͔͊̅͘e̶̺͋͂̕a̷͚̲̋̈́r̵̼͘ ̵̬̱͙̎͗͆H̸̜͇͇͠e̵͖̰̿͑͝'̷̦̱s̸̮̳̤̽ ̷̫̈́̈́͋n̵̺͊̈́̔e̷̞̾̿̆â̵̭̏̏r̷͙̅͘ ̸̲̟̮̏̃H̶̹̆̆ë̶͓͇̾'̴̡̈́s̸̮̯͆̃͠ ̸̇ͅn̶̳̾̉e̵̡̹̾̑̏ā̶̛̝̦͖r̴̼̫͒̕ ̸̺͚͉̍̓H̶̢̛̭̼͘͠e̵͎͓̝̅͐͌'̵̮͛̅́s̸̡̩̼̐͌ ̷̩̮̥͑͑n̸̖̎̿̄é̸̠̗̮̈̒a̷̹͠r̸̻̋͝ ̷̹̥̤̀͝H̸͈͙̆e̸̫̽̓'̴̨̈̿s̶͚̥̲̃̏͝ ̶̢̫͌n̶̦͆̈́ë̷͍̝̇ä̷̹̻̮́͑r̴̲̅̕ ̶͉͔̩͆͐H̶̟̒ę̵̭͎̆'̴̲̍͐̈́s̴̜̺͂̔͌ ̵͉̟̀͛n̶̛̖͋͠e̴̤͕̾̇͊ǎ̴͗͜r̵͎̳͕̈́̎͒ ̷̝̋͗͌H̸̢̠͖̃è̶̯̻̱̀̅'̷̱̥̕͠s̵̮̻͙͛̓ ̴̡͍͖̉̍n̴̬̠̈́ȩ̸̠̰̋ä̸̺́̎r̶̆ͅ ̷͍̐̋Ḧ̷͈̬́è̷͕'̸͍̄s̶̛̠̊ ̷͖̼ͅn̸̜̙̜̄̂͠e̶͕͒̋ḁ̸͍̺̔̆͒ṟ̶͎̍̀ ̴̣͈̜̿͋H̶̩̥͛͆͜e̶̺̘͆̈́'̴̟̘͒s̸͚̞̘̓ ̵͓̦̇̔̋n̴͇͈͚̏͒e̴̡̙̦̿̿̾a̵͉̤̻̋ŕ̶͇̊͜ ̵̱͖̉̎H̷̗̣̄͆ḛ̴̽'̷̟͉̓̋s̴̙͚̆̔̂ ̷̱͊͛ͅn̸̗̖͑̐͝ȩ̵̈̏a̵̻̬̣͂͝͝ř̵̡͙͇͋̑ ̸̟̹͆̆Ḥ̴̡̄͛ĕ̴̦̗̂͝'̷͓̜́̊̓s̶̨̘͇̒͘͝ ̵̦͚̔͠n̶̯̱̾͝ȇ̵̫̱̗a̵̭͇̭r̴͔̂ ̷̯̬̝̌H̴̦͇̎e̷̠̦̟̅'̴̲̹͆͛̽s̵͖̈ ̷͎͓͈͌n̷̡̨̼̉͂̚ȇ̶̯̤́̉ă̶͍̒͑r̸̲͠ ̵̖̟̣͛H̷̪̗̎̔e̸͍̽'̴̨̈s̶͖͗̃ ̶͈̀n̷̺̾̈́̕e̸͉̰̅̾a̴̯̼͊ṙ̶̻̻ ̶̹̍̌͆H̴̹͉̊̕̕ͅe̷̞͒̌͠'̷̝̗̟̈̓ş̸̰̗̀̆ ̶̻̮̍̆͌n̴͈̩̞͗̿e̸̟͙͚͒͊͠à̶̧̰̳r̴̠͈̽̄̽ ̷͙̐͘H̵̻̝̙̒̀̉ẽ̶̹̘̘'̷̖̲͆̚s̶͉̓͂ ̸͔͑ͅn̵̨̟̩͑e̷̹͋̕͘a̴͗͜͝ṛ̵̛ ̷̖̞̀̅Ḧ̷͖́̔͗e̵̿̔̄ͅ'̷͍̞̈̌͒ș̸͆̆͜ ̴̪̎n̵͖̩̺̊ë̵͚́̋a̸̼͠r̴̫̘̒̀ ̵̬̤̄̃Ḩ̷̈́̾̎ë̴̥͍̫́̿͠'̵̧̛̖̔͐s̸̞̪̞̎̓ ̸͇͇̈̉n̵̡̺̱̓͆̎e̸͔̅ã̶̞̜̜ŗ̸̤̔ ̶̣̲̽͆Ȟ̷̻̾̂e̵͈̭̽̀͜͠'̸̼̭̀͑ŝ̶̠͉ ̴̦̃̿n̵̝̝̒̏e̸̹̓͐ă̶̞͔̰̑̔r̷͍͐ ̵͎̜̅H̸̰̭͛͆e̷̙͖̤̐'̷̧̦̝̓͊̍ş̴̟͎͗̾̽ ̷̮̿n̷̲̤͔̑ē̸̛͖̙a̵̖̪̪͛r̷̭̤̓̅̽ ̸̡̖̏ͅȞ̴̖̓̑ē̷͎͎͎͝'̶̳̆̈͜s̴͈̫̋ ̴͕̈n̸̖͊̍e̷̟̭͖̍͋͑a̵̙̍r̷͖̉̑̾ ̸̙̙̾H̵̙͐͌͑e̵̺͎͆'̵̭̮̦̀͘s̶̨͔̗̈ ̸̲̺̍̕ṅ̴͍e̴̓͜ą̶̦̼̊r̷̢̯͚͋ ̵̹̖̑͝ͅḦ̶͂͌͜ḙ̵͇͇̐̈́̕'̸̦͒̚s̷̨̞͝ ̴̊̿͜n̸̛̰̖͓̐͒e̸̠͋͝ͅă̸͈͘ṛ̴̻̠̑͋ ̷̼͂̈́H̴̞̰̓̑e̵̠̟̭̽'̸͔̯̊̃s̵̻̃̊ ̷̘̒ņ̴̪̣̇͒̿ḛ̷̘̲̾a̵̭̺͝r̵͉̬̬̃̅ ̸̠͊͋̂ͅH̷̹̞̓͝e̶̹̝̰̒͌̃'̴͚̈̋s̵̡̛̅͊ ̵̙̥̦͒̃͌n̴̤̟̒͝ę̵̔̊̚a̸̗͍͊r̷̅ͅ ̶͓̥̆̍͝H̵̡̥̙̎̑ẻ̸̻̥͎'̸̳̮s̶̞̰̉͜ ̴̠͗̈́͘n̸͎̜̖e̶͕̳̯͆̑͂a̴̯̘͗͌r̴̲̓̒̎ ̶̎ͅH̵̦̅̽ë̶̻̤̝̚'̷̉̋ͅs̷̝̿̄ ̵̻͙̼̒̉̈́n̵̛͕̰̲ě̷͖̪̉͒ă̸͈̿̈r̷͔͈̠͝ ̶̺̌H̴̘̎̋͂͜ẻ̸̥̤̈́'̵̧̺̈́̾s̷̡͎͇̔ ̵̜̭̚n̶̮̂̒͝ȇ̵͕͜ä̵̝̳̟́͗̎r̶̳̥̈̋͠ͅ ̸̘͙̎̚͠H̸̜̼͍̋̑̒ĕ̵̤̳̾'̵̱͐͜ś̸͉͑͠ ̸͕̳̓͊n̴̰͈̓ẻ̴̻͐̽ả̶͚̝͉͒̔r̷̠͗̏ ̸̧͖̀Ḣ̶̩̅͘e̸̯͔̍͒̋'̵̜̭̲͑̅̑s̷̘̱̊͂̉ ̵̤̌̂n̶̹͂e̶͉͋̿͠a̶̞̠͔͗̚r̷̮͚̊͠ ̵̙̆̑̚H̷̙͝ë̵͇́͘͜͠'̶̡͓̿ͅs̷̹̓̎̒ ̷̻̃͌ͅn̵̡̲͚̄̀e̵̤̍̍à̴̺͙r̶̨͓̉̆ ̸̟̹̤̓̕Ḧ̴̰́ę̶͍͔̔͑̕'̵̳̿ś̷̗͔͋ ̷̹̲̓̿n̵͓͠͝e̷̲͓̿a̸͔̤͉͑̎̐r̶̹̲͔̉ ̵̤̜͛̂H̷̡͎͔̃e̸̡͚̝̓̈́͘'̴̨̇s̸̬͇͊͐͝ ̸̰̥̾͌n̵̰͕̽e̴͔̽ā̸̳̏r̸̭͂̑̈ ̴̩̹̭H̶̗̞̫͘ë̶̝̙́͂͜'̷̦͙͆́̆s̶̛͖̅̌ͅ ̸̣̓ǹ̶̛͎̼͝ę̷͙̖̎ą̸͂̍̏r̵̹͝ ̴͉͉̣̏H̵̛̗͊ḙ̶̤̹̈'̷̲̣̠͘s̸̢̲̞̒ ̴̼̓̂͝n̷̰̿e̴̫̣̙̾̓a̶͍r̵̩͋̓ ̵̨̤̓͌Ḣ̶̳͈̠ë̴̪̼͇̏̊'̸̖͛s̸͉̟̐͒͜͝ ̷̫͆n̴̙̏è̴͉à̵̙̚ṛ̷̨̣̏̋ ̵̖̬̦̒̆H̶̖̗̀͂e̷̲̳̿͒̄͜'̷̛̣̹͍s̷̢͖͔̾̄̔ ̸̡͂ñ̷̛̦͕̙̚e̸͉̜͋͐a̶̧͓̙͠r̸̺̿̈́̒ͅ ̷̛̬͒Ḥ̴̬̐͠ͅḙ̴̭̈́̈́'̸̢̝̀̅s̷̻͗ ̸̥̖̐͘n̷̪̱͉͌̆̂e̶̡̜̖͛ä̴͈̊͝r̸͉̫͂̆͠ ̸͈̪͙̽H̸̯͍͛e̶̩͚͊̈́̀'̸͙̜̕ṣ̸̲̾̊̕ ̶̯̺̞͋̽̕n̵̤̜̿̔e̵͔̣̚͝ạ̵͍̜̎̆̿ṟ̴̥͂ ̷̯̼̉̇͑H̶̠̊͝e̸͇̔͑'̸͙̺̉̐s̷͉̲̄ ̴̳̾ͅn̷̛͙̺̓͝ĕ̵̝̏̐à̴̠̲̐r̴̡̨͛̈́̊ ̴̭͌̈H̸̦̓͝ē̷̻̃̋'̴͚̼̘͊s̶̮͕̜͗ ̸͖̼̺͋̎ṅ̸̬͔e̵͎̚a̶̅ͅr̶͇̱͛ ̴͚̣̃̇͘ͅH̶̢̱͋̃̉ȩ̸̭͒̀'̶̢̨̖̊s̸̖͐ ̸̡̟̜̅͠n̵̡̪͕̅ḛ̴͇̈́͘͝a̶̢͎͈͆́ŕ̵̡͛ ̷̙̎̅͘H̷̭͐̍̊e̶̫̓'̵̨͙͑̈̿ş̸̣́ ̴̪͈͝n̸̢̽e̵̩̜̞å̵͙r̷̭͕̭̊̈̀ ̵̙̼̕Ḧ̷̞́̏e̷̤̍̎'̸̥̻̎s̴̯̦̗͌ ̶̰̕n̸̡͓͜͝e̶͈͔̤̎͑̄ạ̵̟͌̚ṟ̷̛̽͗ ̸͈͎̩͆H̵̠̦̩̍e̸̡̩͝'̶̠̖͒̑̂s̶̥̝̈́̐̎ ̶̡̰̬͒͆̚n̶̡͎̜̊e̷̦͑̋ä̷͈͓́̕r̴̨̿ ̴̢̆͜H̴̘̀̏̕e̸̟͛̆͝'̵̖͐s̷͍͎̼̄̄ ̵͙͌̈́͝n̷͕̺̄̔e̶̟͑̂ả̶͉̼͌́r̸̨͔̜͗̄̆ ̸̛͙̣͎̋̾H̶̫̊͗͝e̸̯̘̒͘'̶̧̱̺̉̄s̶̢̫̭͆̏͆ ̴̈̏͜͝n̷̢̫͛̎͑e̷͉͆͊̓a̸̪̍̑͜r̸̙̳̮̅ ̵̩͈́͒H̶̙̝̓͋̌e̵̞͖̩̅̔'̵̊͒͒ͅs̴͉̚͝ ̸̻̿̈n̴̪̓͐ȩ̵̭̻̑ą̸͎̚͝r̴̩̜̈́͜ ̵̻̤̃̍H̶̲̎e̴̗̹̠̍̈̚'̴͙͍̩̕s̶͕̮͜͝ ̴̱̍̕ṇ̶͚̬͌̈͊ḙ̴͇͋̕a̷̰͘r̸͉͛͝ͅ ̶͇̘̋̄̚H̶̗͙̆̑̀e̴̙͝'̴̡̥͎͊s̴̹̺̜̄͝ ̸̛̮̝̃͂n̴̠͔̩͌͆̇ě̴̩̓͂a̶̜͑̕ŕ̵̦͖̬́ ̵̟̽̈́͜͝H̴̠̔̇͠e̵͚͋̕ͅ'̷̢̛̎̈s̸̨͇̑̂̚ ̵̛͖̌ň̶͈̱͎̄ę̵̱̠͆̃̚ḁ̶̥͌̍̀r̸̖͕͗̃͘ ̸͔͈͆̑͜H̷̩̣͊ȩ̸̑͒'̴͜͠s̷̢͇͊ ̸̠̆̂n̴̹͗͋͜͝è̸̫̘͜ą̷̱̉͌r̴̯͙̽͊ ̸̧̭̂̾H̷̺͕͛̑͑e̸̝͈̊̒'̸̡̩̫̓̕s̶̞͔͗ ̷̞̾ṇ̷͗̄͘e̵͕̼͖͌̉a̸͎̅r̴͈͖̉͜ ̸̡̳̈́H̸̯̚ẹ̵͖̆̆'̵̻̃̌s̵̡͐ ̴͖̥n̸̙̿̋̍e̸̙a̶̧̠̔̋̑r̷̲̞͜͠ ̴̘̂H̷̝̯̜̑̒e̶̪̙̅'̵̳̹̃̆ś̴̫̒͠ ̴͍̾͒̕n̸̨̥͔͆e̸͈̦̎a̵͔̎r̵̮̖̖͋̈́͊ ̷̞͚̟̽̐H̴̙̊͜e̶͚̚̕'̴̱̌̕s̵̨̫̲̅͋͝ ̵̢̛̟̣͌n̴̛̻̅e̴̘̦̍̄͊a̵̤̗͙̒r̴̡̥͈̅̈́ ̶̥̑̈́ͅH̴͉ḛ̵̏̓'̸͇͎̩͗s̵̛̺̃̚ ̶̠̘̓͠n̸̢̰̒ͅē̶͙͑͝a̶̰͐̈̈ͅr̶̹̊ ̶̛̮͉̠͂̿H̴͕̠͐e̶͚̟͖̚'̵̰͙͋̈́̕s̷̲̾̂ͅ ̷̘̝͑͛̕ǹ̷̨͔͝ḙ̵̉̿͘a̵̝̎r̸̯̂̂ ̶̰̚Ḩ̵̱̊ê̷̫̹͂͝'̴̼͎̟̿̐ş̶̛͉̘̂ ̶̘͕͒̿͂n̵͎̗̣̉̽͘e̸͆͜a̶̜̓̈́r̵͇̋̽ ̶̬͓͉͂H̷̗̫͑ẻ̵̜͗͐'̶̳̋̌̈́s̶̏̇͜͝ ̷̖̩̃̎n̴̬͛e̸͔͔͐͌̀ͅa̷̩͖̞̽͌̇r̸̞̫̯̈̕͠ ̶̈͜H̵̯̃̚͝ȩ̷͇̑̌̚'̶̣͇̩̈̅͝s̴̜̑ ̶̟̓n̴̡̡̬̿͝ḛ̴̩̠́̈́a̵̛̜̮̽̕r̸͙̭̈́͂͆͜ ̷̯͌͌H̶̤̫͊e̴̜̮̿̑͜'̵̧̗̄͒s̷͚͛̄̇ ̴̡͓̕n̶͍̜͗͝e̷͔̬̯̐̆͠a̴̤̐̓͛r̴̩̰͚͛͆ ̴͍̎͌̌H̴͈̙̳̓̉̐ḙ̷̺͑̐'̴͉̯̒s̷͖̥̈̽ ̶̨̙̖̇͊n̸̲̠͍͂ȩ̷̝̈́̈ͅä̵͖r̶̛̤͉̈̆ ̴̰̥̥͑̓̚

The audio cuts out altogether.

It’s back.

“-and I will reflect and probably go back to my friends who were waiting for me and tell them that death isn’t going to hold me back,” Mettaton continued, Sans aiming the camera out into the forest as he talks. “And we have some really good shots we can take of me here, like there’s a stream down there.”

Sans aims the camera to zoom in towards the stream, Mettaton continuing.

W̸̪̿̅ȧ̵̼̼͔̐̂ẗ̶̞́̒ć̴̘̟̘̂ĥ̵̺̺̭i̷͉͒ň̷͔̍͗g̵͍̪̒́͠ ̸̪̝͓́̽̾W̶̱̳̉̓å̴̘̼t̵̹͋c̵̤̈̈ͅḧ̵͙́͗̓i̴͕̐͝ń̸̰̍̕g̴̨͚̯͝ ̶̢̆̊̃W̴̭͙͛̆a̵̪͈̿̑t̶̨͚̠͋͘c̸̜͆͐̿ẖ̵̐͆̃i̸̒ͅn̵̯̭̑g̶̖͍̤͐̕ ̶̼̥̒̌̈W̶̭̒a̸̢̍͋t̷̝̮̬̿̽͂c̴̬̾ȟ̸̨͎͎̅͌ǐ̷̝̘̿͠n̵̤̻̔̄g̶̛̬̈́͒ ̵̪͖̜̓̇͘Ẉ̶̯͉̍ä̶̗͎́̈́̆ţ̷͙̬͆c̵̥̺̠͑h̵͖̃̈̂i̴̱̘̿̕n̴̏ͅg̵̹̦̈́ ̸͊̄͜͜Ŵ̷͇̮͑̒á̴͓̼̯̾̕t̵̖̚̚͝c̷̝̻͙̍̀̏ĥ̶̞̎̀į̷̹̈́n̷͕̪̕g̵͙̟͆̈ ̸͎͇͎̓͘W̸̮̘͒̓ȃ̵͓̬t̸̥̄̏̑c̵͎̯̉ͅh̷͈̦̻̓͗ḭ̵̚n̷̮͍̼̾̋͘g̴̼̬̱̈̊͠ ̸̢̯̤̊̍̂W̵͕̣̠̒̾ă̴͎̘̰t̷͉̱͗̈̏ͅc̶̺͚͒́̋h̴͕̑͛ĩ̶̯̍̚n̵̡͘g̶̝̗̣͋ ̴̮͓̑͝W̷̖̾͘a̸͎͗̐t̴̠́͌̾c̵͎̲͇̓̕h̸̗͇͉̄͂ỉ̶̺n̸̟̅͑̔g̴̨̯̻̔̏̓ ̵͎̟̯̓͠Ẉ̸̏ä̴͓̹͉́̿t̸̡͌͐̏c̷̢̻̱̄͊h̷̟̋ḭ̴̌̚n̴̠̄͘g̸̟̟͑͝ ̸̧̐͜W̷̡̬̭̉ȁ̵̝̺t̶̘͚̓ç̸̩̲ḩ̴͎͛͑͜͝ī̶̬͕̓̅͜ṉ̷̻͐̌͝g̴̠̙̘̔̃ ̶̲̟̟̊Ŵ̸̖̕a̵̢͍̜͘ṱ̸͛̚c̵̛͚̽h̴̝̀ï̵̟n̷͈̬̈̐͊͜g̸̙̥̑ ̷͔̅W̴͓̖̓ã̶̹̦̪̔t̶̻̅́̈́c̶͕̠͌̂͒h̴̦͑̐̈́͜ͅï̴̠͍͙n̷͎͓̅̓̀g̷̝̫͌ ̴̻̗̟̎̍W̴̠͐͝ḁ̴̭͓̍̕t̸͚̂̓̄c̵̔͠ͅḩ̴̝̜̎ỉ̴̳̈́͠n̵̼̐ģ̸̓̿́ ̵̟̄̍W̴̢̠͛a̵̝̒t̷̨͈̔̌c̸̜͉̓͘h̸̨̃ḯ̸̳̱̍n̴͚͎̻͊̄g̷̱̓̈́ͅ ̵͓̈W̴̫̆̀ͅḁ̵̡̘̓ẗ̵͕͈̑͑c̸̻̉h̵̻̙͙͂̿̌i̵̹̇n̶͖̹̏g̷̙̭̦̐͐̔ ̸̪̓W̵̖̆́̆a̵̭̽̊͛t̵̢̓̕c̸͔̩̟̕h̴̺̘̎ỉ̵̡̦ṉ̵̢͇̄ģ̷̙̼̾̑ ̶̱̞̞͂W̷͎̄̔̎a̷̡̡̯͛t̴͚͚̀͑̚ͅc̵̨̦̒͛͝ḧ̷̰̼́͝ỉ̵̛̤̠͛n̷̞͗͜͜͠͝ġ̴̫͓̰̇͝ ̷̙̫̐̿͠ͅW̶̡͛͘a̵̩͗t̸̢̪̏č̷̭̬́͘ẖ̴̡̧͊̂̑ȉ̴̢͚̟n̶̲g̷̱̼̾͗ ̴̳͚͠W̸̭̥̽̐a̸͍͒̑t̴̢͍̩͊c̷̢͎̭̈́́ḥ̸͓̪̄i̷̙n̷̨͝g̸̙͋ ̶̛̬̙͌͛W̶͈̣͂a̸̱̼̲̿́͆t̸̙͎͍͑͝c̷̡̮͌̾̒h̸͔͚̾i̶͔̘̩͘ņ̸͓̙̉̚g̴͙͆̔ ̷̫̭̾͌W̴̦̔a̶̳̫͌̄t̴̪́̀͑c̷̭̐h̸̥̺̏i̴͕͈͂̽͜n̷̮͊͗g̵̡̮̊̾ ̸̰̮̥̒͗W̴̬͉͛͌̇͜a̵̦͙͂́ț̸͙̘ċ̶̡̼̬̈́̽h̷̥͐̾i̸̭͚̘̔n̸̫̓̆̚ͅg̵̠͇̐̅ ̷̲W̶͎͗͛̔ͅâ̸̏̄ͅẗ̸̛͖͓́c̴̻̬̒̊͆h̷̙͕͆͋͝i̶̝̬̾n̶̛͎̱̞̓g̷̥̰̔ͅ ̵̮̉W̷͕̓ḁ̷̻̓̉t̴͕̔̎c̵̝͌h̶̭͙̓̓͑ī̴̗͋͂n̴̞̩̆̅̇g̵̼̺̫͐ ̷̫̤̂W̵̯̫̉̈́a̶̯̚t̷͎̘͔̏̈́ç̸̄̈́̓h̴̼͍͎̐̍̕ị̷͔̔ň̵͇̹͐g̸͖̱̲͆̌ ̷͇͌̀Ẁ̶̡̞͖͗̔a̴͈̾̚t̸̰͔̃ċ̵̹̝̗h̸̘͐i̷̭̝͋͂ǹ̵͔͕̍̈g̵̼͎̓ ̵̤͚̘͂Ẅ̵̨̖̊̒ă̷͙͉ͅt̷̲̪̳̚c̴̯̉̃h̸̗̬̿̍̒͜ǐ̶̙̾n̶͓͓̈́͝g̴͈̺͐͝ ̶͖̗͊W̴̯̹͝a̵̔̌͝ͅt̶̠͂̈ç̵̊͋h̶̡͈͖͝i̷̦̖͙͆͛̈́n̴̯̊̓g̵̭͕̃͘̕ ̵̜̈́W̸͔͝a̷̩̿͛ţ̴̳̎c̷̤͖̻̑͐h̸͓̰̅̉í̴̲͜͜n̷̠̔g̸̗̾̈́̅ ̴̻̏W̴̧̱͓̃̑ǎ̷͙t̵͈̤̿̓͝c̶̭̝̔h̴̢̪̰̑̂i̷̗̗̍̉͠n̶̼͌͑͘ğ̷̢̓͝ ̵̮͍͊̈́W̵͖̺̌̿͆á̸̯͠t̵͍͊͘c̷̭̱̄̕ḥ̶̭̽͂̉ì̷͇̮̪̾͋n̸̩͛̅g̶̨̬̗̓̓̚ ̵͉̰̪͛͂Ẉ̵̒̌̏a̷̟̪̯͆͋t̷̘̟̏c̷̦͈̏͊͠h̶̢͇̝̽̂į̸̟͎͐̚n̵̗̔͗̚g̷̦͔͇͊ ̵͕̤̺̈̑͆W̷̧̪͋a̸̢̞̔̚ţ̵̭̓c̶̜̱̀͋̽ȟ̴͚̗̣̑̌ǐ̴̪͙n̴̹͖̽͗g̸̨͇̀̊ ̶̯̤̔͂W̷͙͛͐a̵̱̽͘̚t̸̙̫̩͐c̸̫͒̄̈́h̶̛̤̠̪̍i̷̧̋͛̉n̵̡̹͂̽̀g̷̹̹͋̂̓ ̶͚̝̅W̴̢̻̠̎a̸̲̋ṱ̵̺̈́̈́c̴̛͖̪͑̐ͅh̵̫̩͍̊̋̈́ī̵̯̐ń̷͇̺͛ġ̸͍̤ ̶̝̻̓̊W̸̮̫̙̃ä̷̬̬́̍̽ẗ̷̹͍͍́c̸̨̫̙͘ȟ̷̩͈̣ì̶̜̫̊̚n̴̘̩̠̂̓̐ġ̶̝ ̷̻͝W̴͓̾̽̚a̷̼͌̃t̴̥̓̉̑c̴͂͜ḥ̶̪͉͛i̵̻̿̾͆n̴̢̺̑̕͘ģ̵͔̻̚͝͝ ̷̺͈̘̊͝W̵̜̳̘̾̔͐å̴̧̫̙t̸͈͘c̸̘̿͐h̵̺̫͂ͅḯ̸̘̳̠̋n̵͈͔͙̾g̶̛͇̺̈́ ̴̢̟̐͌W̶̮̠͋͐͜͝å̷͖̯͉͠ẗ̵̬͍̳́̽c̷͈͈͌h̵̹̝̒̕i̸͍̮͚̚ṅ̷̮̦́ḡ̴̗̩͖̋͂ ̴̲͋͌W̴̼̔̀ä̷̼̹̑̊ẗ̴̡͓̞́̉͝c̷͕̺̼̍͊ḣ̸̞͑̌í̴̝̩̃̊n̸̰̜̺͛̐͘g̵̼͔͆̈ ̸͈̘̃͊W̶͈̗̹͊͂͗a̵̡̭̳͝t̶͇̂̃c̴̪̆͐̀h̴͓͘i̶̢̨̇n̴͍̼̣͛͋g̵͉̃͑͜͜ ̷̳̻̪̔͊͝W̶͖̊a̵͖͗t̷͓͉͐͑̂c̵̖͘ͅh̸̥̓ȉ̵̛͕̭̖̃ṅ̸͈̔g̴̟̈́̿ ̵̬̟̑̏̾Ẅ̵̗̰̳ă̵̫͎̇̒ţ̷̪̫̄͊c̶̯̭̝̀͂͌ḧ̵̳̤̚i̶̪̩͊n̶̛̘͓̭̎g̶̬͍̿̃̋ ̴̤̳̬̈́W̴̱̰̱͝a̸͎͑͌͝t̸̗̺̻͝c̵̝̠̱͐̾̃h̴̦̫̔͗̒i̵̩̖̳̾n̶̛̰̬ġ̵̯̓̐ ̶̧̡͘W̸̥͋͜a̶̹͆͛͜t̶̪́c̵͔̖̽͊͘h̵̞͐͊̚i̸̼͖͐̔n̸̙͌g̴̢͇̓͠ ̴͎͓̅W̵̥̱͛̎͒ͅa̸͍̣̼͊͝͠t̶̡̙̣̕c̸̩͑̅̓ḫ̵͝i̶̛͔̟n̸̙̦̍ģ̷̟̖̍͘͝ ̵̟͇̂̇ͅW̷̹̬͕͂a̵̻̋̇͆ṫ̸̛̯c̴͈̆ͅh̸͇͍̙̔̕i̴̘̘̭̅̊̈ṇ̴̘̽̎g̵̬̮̯̈́ ̵̳̅̎̅W̵̢̠̞̓̈͠ạ̷̡̄̾͒t̷͚͝c̷̯͋͒̕h̷̭̪͋̍i̶̡̡͈n̵̳̋͜g̵̛̹̫ ̸̮̮͔͆̒̂W̸̞̕å̶̭̺̙̒t̴̢̫̃c̶̲͖̄͠h̵͉̗̼̑͘ȉ̷͚n̴͎̊g̴͔͖͈͊̒ ̵̨͖͓̂W̶̛̺̳̔͌ͅa̷̙̒̅̚t̴͇́͌c̸͉̙͍͑h̸̨̐͘ī̶̘̝̗n̶̻͖̺͋͋͘g̷̛͚͗ ̶̘͒̍W̵̛̹̤̗͘͘a̸̺͚̐ț̷̍c̶̼̯͔̆̿ḥ̴̟̗͠i̸̬͗n̸̦̦̰͐̔̚ḡ̷̡̢͎ ̶̹̭̭̾̏W̶̟̔͝ä̴̬́ẗ̷̞́̆c̷͎̆̕h̴̯̃̅͝ĭ̵̱͈̻̄͒n̷͕̍̉̊g̶̢̻͖̋̌̆ ̵͙͎̟͛̐̚Ẉ̷̅͒a̴̿ͅẗ̷͇c̶̩͓̾͌h̶͙̞͌͠i̶̦͓̤͝n̵̛̹̰͎̆̃g̶̜̺͋̈͝ ̸̨̿̆W̵̒ͅȃ̷̧̺͘ẗ̷͈́̓̈́c̸̢̘͗̔h̷̗͆̽̀i̵͙̤͆̉ṉ̴̦̌͛̍g̷̼͐ ̵͚̬͔̓W̸̡̛̳̤̌à̴̬͘͝t̵͙̠͓͝c̴̟̞̘̉h̵̢̭̓̽i̷̹̓ͅn̴͎͕̆̅̌g̴̡̭͇̑͋ ̴̹̄Ẅ̶͍͚̮͛a̴͎̾̓͗ṭ̴͈̍c̸̠̖̒h̸͔ȋ̸̺͑ņ̴͍̋͠g̷̬̟͉͐̀ ̸̳͖̇̑̇W̶̨̲̫̔ã̸̝̘̾̈́t̴̬̞̳̓c̵͈̏h̵̝̖̤̓i̵̛̱̣͂̓ń̴̻̮̯̕g̵̠̮̳͑͆͝ ̷̨̟͗Ẅ̴̟́͝ȃ̶͓̗̫̍̽t̸͓̆̆͘ć̷̖̞ĥ̸͖͈̉͌i̵̱̍ͅn̴̩̯̅g̵̻̖͇̉̒ ̷̳̕͘͝W̶̱̠͜͝a̶̲̋t̵̼͕̜̂͌c̴̞̆͆̓h̴̳̄i̴̹̹̅̈́͜n̸͖͓̰̋̕͝ġ̸̟͕̘ ̷̹̩̃ͅẈ̵̣͉̌̊a̸̞̮̾̒ț̸̉c̷̨̨̯̈́̆h̷̛͕͇̜͐̀i̴̭̹͗̈́͜͠n̷̬͔̂̄̔g̵̮̜̑́̿ ̷̩̈̃W̵̨̤̆̍͜a̶̭̹̕t̵̘̳̄̋c̷̢̰̫̔̅h̴̰̝̳̅i̴̪̽n̵͖̘̩̑̔͝g̷͕̦̝̿̽ ̵̱̬̓Ẅ̷͇́̈́ą̸͊̍̃t̴͉͑͆͠ĉ̵̲͍̞h̶̰̖͑͗̓ȋ̶̲n̶̠̓ĝ̴̞̝̲ ̵̡͎̓͝W̷̨̓̕͝ą̶͖͚̑͠t̷̘̙̒͆͐ç̷̩̍h̶̙͂i̸̛͈̠n̵͚̺̅͜ğ̴͇̬̦͘͠ ̸̘̫̓Ẅ̷̧͎́a̵͙̰͈͒͛t̷͖̄͒͝c̶̜̽̂h̴̪̟̋̈̃i̸̛̻͑͝ṋ̸̪̔̒g̷̛͎̰̔͐͜ ̶̳̮͉́Ẅ̵͕̗̝́̿͝ã̵̡̺̣̑̕t̷̖͎̦͗̄͗c̵̿̽̈́͜h̴̢͇i̷̧̘̗̔n̸͇̬̯̅̓̚g̵̛̦͙͔ ̸̤̯̐̿W̷̞̰̏͊a̷̟͐̂̽t̶͇̫̺̉̒c̷̨͈̱̊̍̚h̷̫̙͛ĩ̶̘̯̆ͅn̸̝̝̤̈́ģ̷͇̘̑̚ ̶̡̠̟͂̎͋W̸̰̆̍͛å̴͇͔̗ţ̶͍̠̉c̶̑ͅh̵̞͋i̴̖̘͗n̸̩̙̎g̸̰̳͑ ̴͙͉͐͜͝W̶͚a̸̱̪̖͋t̷̗͕̺͌c̵̲̝͓̏h̴͉̞͊̅ḯ̶̙͙̃n̶̢̳͚͐g̶̨͂ ̶͍̅̽W̷͉̣̘̉̌̾a̶̙̳̯ț̵̯̑c̵͇͕̮͛̓̈h̶̥͍̃̇̿į̶̜̋̂̍n̵̛̲͕̏͝ġ̵̖͂͛ ̵̯͊̚Ẅ̵̥́a̴͓͍̕̕t̵̮͐̃c̴̛̙̄̾h̸̡̦͚̐ĭ̸̡͔͘͠n̸̫̟̾͋͊g̶̟̣̙̽͊̚ ̴̤͑͠Ẁ̵̡͉͓a̸̢̘͒t̷͚͔̠̑̃̔c̵̥̹̋ͅh̵̢͎͐̉͂i̶̧̖̿͘n̸̠̦̰͂g̴͉̼̰̊ ̶̫̐W̷͚̋́a̴͇͎͗͝͝ť̴̡̧̹ĉ̵̨̙̙h̴̬̭̍͌ḯ̷̟̙̓͊n̸̥̈́g̶̨̳̲̈́̒ ̶̧͍̎W̶̢̼̣̚̚a̵̙̲̽t̶͖̽͊͝c̶̳͜ͅh̸̰̃̄̍ǐ̵̡̐͝n̸̠̲̂̏g̶͓͉͑̎̈́ ̷̛̠̭̈́W̵̨̘͚͆a̶̺͑͒t̴̪͓̋͗c̶̤̆̓́ḥ̷̬̅į̸͙n̴̠̓͒͝g̷͙͓͕͂̚ ̶̧͖̇W̵̜̥̫̎̈́̉a̶̢͓̎t̶̘̍̾͐c̵̨̈́̃h̴̻̖͝ȋ̶̛̟̣̣͐ņ̶͈͙̆̈͑ĝ̷̭ ̵̻̬̔͒̽͜W̸̠̄̇̀a̴̛͉͈͒̌ṭ̷̹͊̈́́c̴͇̈́h̸̙͖̙̐̽į̸̲̓̓n̶̺͍̈́g̸̡͝͝ ̷̰̄W̷̫̐͆͘ä̵̺̰́̐͝t̶̖͗c̴͉̤͍̄̏͊h̶̳̊ḯ̸̹n̵͚̥͇̎̚ḡ̷͖̐ ̵̯̭̂̏̋ͅW̶̨̩̙̓ã̴͚̆t̴͎̖͆̎͜c̶̦̊͝͝ȟ̴̭̲͓i̸̭͒n̷̨͍̞̓̌͠g̵̺͖̀̀ ̷̭̝̿̽͆W̴̫̃̎̔ä̴̰́̊͠t̴̻̖͇͛͝c̸͐͜h̷̫̙̫̒i̴̹̾̕͜n̷͚̫̊g̶͉͓͔̐̇͝ ̶̞͔̣̈̈́W̴̯̗̙̌͆̿ḁ̵̢͙̎ţ̸̢̫̄͊c̸͇͊̂̈́h̶̖̻̊̕i̶̘̻̋n̴͕ğ̶̡̹̊̓ ̷͕̣̇W̸̨͂͠ả̶̦̩͊t̸̺̪̿̉č̸̨h̸͍̤͇̓ỉ̵͖̱̯͒ṋ̸̡̋g̶͓̪̉ ̷̳̅̃̕W̷̛̻͓̕̕a̵̻̺̔͌͘ț̷̡̃͆c̵̰̒h̵̯́i̵̡̨̚͜n̵̜̦̄͝ǧ̶̼ ̷̛͖̳͔W̷̜̟͇̆a̴͇͒̅̉t̶͇̹͝c̶̩͕̜͂h̵̬̒͊̕ḭ̸͖̥̔͠n̸͎͎̈͝g̴̗͒͂͒ ̸͓̣̞͋͑Ẃ̴͕a̵̙̯͗̊t̶͕͑c̵̩̞̈́̊̔h̴̹̹̻͝į̷͔͙̀̋͑n̶͇̳͑͂̐͜g̵̪͕̬͊̒͘ ̵͚͎W̷̮͉͈̚ả̶̹̘̀ẗ̷̹̩́c̷̢̾̊̈́h̶͍̲͘ǐ̶̧̈́̚n̶̤̩̰̑́̽g̴̡̛ ̶̠̠̻̄̌W̴̪͂͠͝a̶̞̎̋ţ̶̦̥̋c̸̟̼̯̔h̷̟̗̻̃́ï̸̢̇ñ̶̹͔͋g̵̱̱̉͂̅ ̴̡͎̘͌̇͝W̵̘͆̚ȧ̶̧̹t̴̩̃͂̐c̴͉͉͎̍ḧ̷͇̱̗́͑̒ỉ̷̝͚̍͊͜n̷̡͋ǵ̶̡̣̗ ̷͉̖͆̅͜W̸̭̍a̶̜̲̓t̷̲̮̒͆c̸̬͉̎̓h̸͕̩̍̄i̵͍̋̃n̸̪͍͌g̴̲͑ ̶̫̙̃̄W̷͈̦͉̍̐ȃ̶̠͈̂t̷̐̂̅ͅc̵͐̏͛͜h̸̡̺̗i̴̢̡̝̎͐͝n̵̢͖̺͝g̵̡͔͘ ̶̺̘̍W̵̨̠̩̚a̷̹̩͑͝t̵͈̼̦̉c̷̯̠̘͛̊h̴̪͊i̵̛̻͈̯͗n̵̟͌g̶̰̏͗̓ ̶̳̆̈W̷͓͕̾̓͘ä̴̟̓ţ̶͝c̶͓̣̀h̶̥̥̏̚͝î̴̲n̵̹̽g̵̹͊ ̸̦̍͝W̶̳̟̥͗̒̓a̸̤͖̿t̴͎̜͗̊͘c̸̛̟̗̓̚h̷̩͈̏̒̑i̵̛̹̐n̷̺̰̩͌͒̕g̶̯͓̩͋̎ ̷̭͚͗̈W̵̙͖̆͗͘ą̸̛̠͕͊t̴̮͊̎͠c̷̡̮͎̍̄h̵̜̫͋͝i̷̯̻̪͠n̴̻̥̭͗̚g̴̬̈́ ̴͔͊̎̈́W̷̟̃͊ȁ̷̢̺͚̏t̸̨̿͐̇c̵̜̺͓͌ḩ̶̥̄̒̈́ȋ̶̱̥n̵͇̾̕g̸͉͐ ̶̥͍́̚W̸̫̓a̷̰̬͊̐t̸̙̦̄ĉ̵͚̙̔h̴̡͍̎̄͋i̵̜̼̽́̃ṋ̶̄g̵̙̹͂͜ ̴̟̏͝W̸̘͍̙͛ḁ̷͂̂t̸͕̲͙͛̑̋c̵͖̠͎͌̐ẖ̴̼͊̋í̴̭n̴̛̯̋͒g̸̙͗́͂ ̶̧͔̭̋W̷͍̳͆a̵̱̹͌̕͝t̶̛̜̗c̶̃͂̊ͅh̴̢̼͔͗̂̈́į̷̳̟n̸̲̳͐͌g̶͙̓͋ ̵͖̮͔̐͊͘W̵̟̚͘ȁ̷̖̬ͅţ̵͂̑̓͜ĉ̸̤̲̐̚h̴͓̽î̵̤̆̉n̶̢͖͒̅͠g̵͖͖̜͌ ̵̱̥͈͑̾W̵͓̃̿͘a̴̛͍̳͛͌t̶̫̝̍̍̕c̴̢̘̜̋̾͗h̶̙̱̐ͅḭ̷̘̠͂̆ṅ̶͇͍̈ǵ̴̟̥ ̶̣̻̓W̵̟̽̒͋a̸̦͇͑͂͠t̸̺̺̪̾͗c̷̠̲̏͘ͅh̶̘̫̃i̸̡̛͓n̶̺̪̪̓̋g̷̢̟͊̍̀ ̵̰̖͕͌̆͒W̵̧̙̅͠a̶̮̍̇ṫ̶̨̘̰̌̂c̴̺̳͖͂̿h̷̞̪̲̐̂̃i̵̭̫̽͌̓ṅ̶̛͓̖̞̚ḡ̸̘͊͆ ̵͕̆́̈́W̴̤͐͛̔ả̴̭̈́ṯ̸̖͊̆ͅc̷̞͚̋ȟ̵͔̬í̵̜̎n̵͈̯̅̂̿g̵̛̯̦͐̐ ̶̞̌̊͝Ŵ̷̧̖̮̾å̵̟̠t̴̙̝̿͂̀c̵̺̣̤͛̓h̴̯̻̫͋̕i̷̮̔͛n̴͚͂̔g̸̟̈́̕ ̴̬̄͑͊W̴͎̲̕͠ȁ̶̬̅͠t̸̯́ć̷͉̌h̶̼͒̄̄i̸̻̖͘͜͝n̵̝̬͐ǵ̴̱͝ ̴͕̞͔̇W̶̠͓̿a̷̡͕͒͝͠t̷͖̦͍͌̍͛c̵̥̣̓h̸̨̼̿͘i̸̦͙͠n̴̖͌̽͜ģ̴̬̽̚ ̴̙̤̿̀W̸̖̥̫̊͊ḁ̶͚́t̷̪̝̂̿͝c̶̭̺̎h̸̲̩̟̑i̴̲̐͝n̶̞͕̩̾͐g̷̩̰͂̂͆ ̷̺̎̆̿W̸̝̾ǟ̵̱t̷̝̝̳͌̇͊c̵͆ͅh̶̜̏͆͠i̵̞͠n̵̙̭̅̉ğ̵͖̈́̍ ̸͓́̈́̐W̴̱̦̌̏̓ͅa̷͔̞̪͋̿t̸̬̏c̴̹͐h̵̡̹i̸̟̖̿̓ń̸̗̗̄g̸̨̨̲͒͆͠ ̴̰͊W̶̫͗a̷͔̭̒̂͗t̴̢͚̗̓ĉ̷̟̔ḧ̶̟͙̆̽͜ȉ̶̞̿̿n̷̝̪̱̉͝g̶͎͇̹͑ ̶̯̾W̷̬̮̋̿â̵̻̥ţ̶͚͇̋̋c̶̡̳̗͌h̸͕́i̷͑̎͆ͅn̸̜̬͂ģ̴̽ ̶̲̄Ẁ̵̞̣̞a̸̼̤̬̿͊t̴̹̮̮͌̄c̵͚͔̓h̶͕͙̞͑̃ḭ̴͈̣͗n̶͉̬̭̄̽g̵͖̼͘ ̷̡̩̐̇͝W̸̬̚ȁ̶̰̙͘t̶͍̙̑̓̄c̴̫̗̽̈̓ͅh̶̲̻͈̔̓̌i̷̞̱̇͐n̷̯̚ğ̸͇̳̋͠ ̷̭͈̒͗̿Ẉ̵̬͖̆ḁ̸̫̓͌͘t̵̳͉̽c̷͈̤̃h̵͛̈ͅi̵̬͊̏n̴͓͛̚g̵̘̀̑͘ ̸̜͈͎͛͝͝W̸͇̩̒̔ͅa̷̧̒̚t̴͖͈̿͛̀c̸̞̤̮ȟ̵̙̗͒͋i̴̯̽n̸̪̩̑ģ̶̧̯̈͘ ̵͕̩̈W̵̰̄̅͊ȧ̸̫͘ẗ̸̥́͝c̸̜͇̜͌h̸͍̟̀̕͜i̴͖͑̈́͜n̵̻͂̒͊g̸͚͍͓̈́̔͝ ̶͍̼͒̽W̵̺̹̔͘ȁ̵͓͑t̶̺̭̔̉̈c̵͈̅̚h̴̞̞͝i̸̺̲͉͊͊̚n̵̼͙̉̈́͝g̵̙̫̟͒̚ ̶̡̠̺̏͆͝W̶̧̛̮a̸̳͓͒̉͐t̶̥̺̚c̶̱͂h̶͔͖͙͆̄̎į̵̝̰̓n̶̩̭̽g̸̭̣̐̆ ̸̮͔̯̒W̵̤̃͝ả̴̬͑ẗ̴̺́̽͘c̷̱̭̅h̶̹̬̉̑i̷̹̤̠̓̈́n̶͚̈́g̷̢̦̽̋ ̸̖̾̀W̵̟̬͙̎̋̈a̸͙̳͋͝t̴͕̺̍c̴̝͝h̴̩͎̾͛̈́i̶͓͓̯̋̚͝n̶̬̟͔̐g̸̭̹̾͂ ̵̡̧̧́͘Ẁ̷̪a̶̬̋̏t̶̜̀͊c̷̪̫̚͠ḥ̸͌̆i̸̬̤͖͗̌̚n̶̝͉̋͘͝g̵͔̱͂́ ̷̬͍̀̈́W̸̙̹̆̑̋a̷̰͆̍͝t̶̘̐̆c̶̗͘h̵̡̯̽͘ḯ̴͖̼̠n̸̯̖̙͘g̴̖̉̆ ̴̡̖̗̈̓͒

Watching.

“-And it’s not really secluded at all though, which means we’ll have to deal with people.” Mettaton finished.

The camera switches, showing the pair walking down a dirt path through a small line of trees. T̴̠̊̎͝ḥ̸̙̆̎ė̶̱͍͉ ̶̯͛́͑č̶̤͈͖̉a̷̤̘͎͂̋͝m̸̠͉̜͐͛̽ë̸̮͙́́ŗ̴̝̋ä̵̗͗͝ ̶̛̻̘͒̿͜i̶̥̐͊s̸̞̲̦̓̚ ̷̐̾̈ͅs̴̺͋̾͠h̷̢̙̙́͝a̸̟̹̾͘͠k̶͎͙̠͋̊į̷̜͇͑n̶̟̩͗̀ĝ̴̦̂̆(The camera is shaking) as Sans holds it in his hands, pushing it back up to face Mettaton.

“Okay,” Sans said.

“This is the spot where I want the humans to admire me and my good looks,” Mettaton said, “I was thinking that maybe they could be on a camping trip so we can get some good shots of the stars.”

“Over there is the bonfire pit, where I want to shoot it.” The robot gestured over towards a small area opened up with logs for seats and a pit in the middle.

“Yep,” Sans said, coughing as the camera jerked with his sudden movement.

“And I really like how the tree line blocks out the background, it’ll help with shooting,” Mettaton said, “But that building does kind of disrupt it.”

“What even is that?” 

Sans zoomed in on a tall red building before zooming back out to look at Mettaton.

“Oh, Frisk told me it used to be an old climbing wall, or maybe something the fire department used to use.” Mettaton looked at it. “When they came here with me earlier, they told me it-”

M̴̟͚̟̑̀͘e̴̗͐̚t̷̨͆̋t̷̖͒̓̚ǎ̴̻̘t̶̛̗o̷̧̨͕̎̾̊n̵̘̚͠͝ ̶̗̇ẗ̴̡͍̚u̵̦̥̠͗ȑ̵̦̈́n̴̞͠e̵̝̬͑d̵̯̪͊̈́ ̴̲̘͛͗͠b̸̳̫̓͝ā̵̞c̶͙̒ͅͅk̵̝͕̀̆͠ ̵̪̃̈t̸̲̪̐̈ͅǫ̸̼̊͆͝w̴̝̑̾̚a̸̛̜̜͑͗ṙ̵͉̥͎d̵̳̲̗͆s̴̞̍͋̇ ̷̪̬̟̃̋̕t̴̞̹͂h̴̙͚̊͊̀e̸͖̻̓͝ ̷̹͒͌c̸̢̰̏̀ă̶̠͖m̴̛̝͕̼̎͒ȩ̵̣̩̍r̷̛̗̳̄ă̸̘͘,̵̲͇̿̃ ̴̞̙̋͛͠ḏ̶̂̈́̆i̸͍̣͛̕͝r̶̪̄̏e̴̝͆͗c̸̱̮̯͑̑t̶͚̀͋̈́ȋ̸̮̂͆n̴̨̄͂̚g̷͖̪͋̕̚ ̴̲̪́t̴̡̥̍̈͝h̴̙̦͔͛e̵̮̹̻̒͛ ̶̜̲̐c̴̻̋̇̓ỏ̶̰̣̮͑n̵̠̙̙̒̄v̴͉͚͗̒ę̵̘̏̈́r̸̮̪̿͠s̷̻̮͛̎̚ǎ̷̭͔͈̃ẗ̸̪́i̶̖͖̾͂ò̷͖̓n̴̹͈̱͠ ̵͉̼̘͂̾t̸̞̯̲͆̎̾o̸͇͗p̴̲̾ì̷̠c̴̛͎̭̬͐̂ ̶̞̣́̽̓b̸̯̐̓a̶̗̲͛̃̉ć̷͙̔̅ḳ̷̢̛̂ ̶͔̣̣̆t̴̳̰̐͋̚o̴̦̮͝ ̶͕͉͚̒̕͝h̸͚͔͐i̵̫̍͒̅m̷̢͓̦̽ś̶̱ë̶̡̢̤́l̶̗̉f̶̮̅͝͝ ̶̧̨̐͠ḁ̶̩̌͝s̸̨̢̞̒͌ ̷̗̲͊t̵̢̜͎̍̒ḥ̸͍̈́̚ë̴̤́̌ ̸͍̰̱̾͌́r̴̺͠õ̸̠̘b̴̫͂ȯ̷̢͉͂t̷͉̋̂ ̷̳͎̿͜c̵̭̉̈́o̷̻͉̣͆n̶͕̞̫̓̌ṫ̴̰ȋ̸̱̦̏n̸͎̔͝ṷ̶̗͠e̷̡̳͖̊̒͘d̴̛͍̙̝̒̍ ̴̱̘̤͑̕a̴͉̣͛̎b̶͍̗̋͂o̷̩̩͒ự̸̱̆ͅt̸̰̠̐ ̴̗̑͝ţ̴̺͑̏h̶͕̩̩͛̃ḙ̸̢̦͘ ̷͈̅̔̈́l̸̖̃͛͝ô̸̭͍c̶͈̬͔̎̚ạ̸̢͉̐͝t̷̩̞̮̿̈́i̵̗̟̽̍o̷̪͂̿n̵͔̙͑̑.̵̠͓͕̔͘ ̸̨̖͚͗̽T̵̲̀h̷̻̬͆̓e̶̢̖̳̔̐̚ ̷̰̲̏̅͠s̴͈̈́̏h̶̛̟͐o̷̯̪̲̓̔ŗ̵̘͋̉̓t̵̝̿ ̷̢̦̕s̵̩̳̖͗̀̕ḱ̴͈̔ě̴͕̕l̵͇̎͝ȅ̵̫̀̓ͅẗ̶̬͖̞́̓͠o̴̼͎̺̊̕͝n̶̹̪̬̈́̇ ̴͇̽͌z̶̝̹͊̓͂o̸̖̥̜̍͝o̴͈̽ṃ̸̨̱̋̅e̴̒͜ḋ̸͔̓͜ ̴̩̞́b̴͗̕͜a̴͓c̴̭̀k̵̜̫̂͂ ̴̘͆̋͘i̷͎̅̇ń̴̜͙̽̓ͅ ̵͉̬̾ͅȯ̵̯̾̕n̴̙̎̚ ̶̇͘ͅt̶̳̘͙̽̋͗ḧ̷̞͘e̵̛̮̳̹͊ ̴̄ͅr̶̰̈́̋e̵͚͛̃d̵́ͅ ̶̼̰̎b̷̙̝̼̄̐u̶̘̓̈́̅í̶̫͖̻̍l̷̙͚͗̾̾d̴̯̬̊i̶͙͂̓͜n̷͈͐g̸̢̻̞͆̂ ̴̡̙̀͐ͅo̵̻̬͉͐ñ̸̦̮̊̄c̶͔̔e̷̻͇͇̔͝ ̴̢̦̓å̵̲g̸̝̊ą̵͓̿̎i̷̧̮̽͋n̵̯̙̂͒ ̵͚͊b̸̜̜̱͐e̴͖̦̫̋̌͠f̶̹̈́ǫ̷͛r̸̗̓̎͌ͅe̵̯̟͐͝ ̷̨̗̅ṙ̴̝̟̈́e̵̬͋̃́t̵̤̥́u̷͚̟̗͘r̴̙͚̾͊n̶̺͂͒ḯ̸̫͜n̵͙̦̹͂g̵̢̤͎̓̾͠ ̸͔͌t̷̠̎ò̸̦̕ ̶̦͓̊̾M̶̨̼̫̐ȅ̶͈̿̇t̶̝̹͂̈́t̵̡͓̗̓́̈́a̶̹̰̎̆t̸̻͆o̶͕̞̯̔͂̊n̵̦̲̥̽.̴̪͇̈́̇ ̶̨̠͗T̴̡͝͝h̷͔̬͐̽͂e̴͙͌͠ ̸͚̌t̵̡̒ẃ̶͚̞̣̓o̷̙̔ ̴̱͙̭̂w̷̳̲̱̓ê̵̬̞̑n̶̦̄̅t̸͔̘̬̓͑̈́ ̸̫̓͂͝o̶͎̞̒͋n̴͖̈́̂͝,̴̢̩̝̈́ ̷̮͒̐M̸̜̃͛e̴̻̋͜͠t̶̬͛ẗ̴̫̤́a̷̩̹͖͂t̴̫̠͚̾͐̑ő̸̦̘̿n̸̬͚̐̈́͠ ̶̣̥̣͌ẅ̴̻͍̩̐ḯ̴̝̪͚͒͂ṣ̵̹͎̅͐h̶̛̙ị̵̇n̶͚͉̚͘g̷̡͂ ̸͉̙͔̃̂f̵͇̯̉͛̿ọ̴̩͕̍r̸̠̪̯̈́͑͝ ̴͉̂̌t̵̢̑h̵͔̲̐̆e̶̩̱̿͜ ̷̘̫͑͊ģ̷̫̔̚ṛ̶̣͗a̶̛͎̘s̸̬͉̊͗̚s̵̘̩ ̶͖͑͐t̷̘͗̔o̸̫͉̿ ̴̙̜̱̏͆͘b̷͇̱̀͝ȩ̴̣ ̵̨̟̲̃̉̚ë̷͙͚͖̔̈́ṽ̴̨̛̩̹e̷͈̥͈͋̎n̸͎̾̃͝ ̵̛̗̪̈̔ŵ̷̡̟̱̽͛ḫ̴̩̻̉̈́í̴͚̺͖̚l̸̯̂e̵̦͋ ̸̭̣̪̂̈́S̶̨̏ȃ̸̗̝̯n̶͙̂ṣ̸̢̏̏͜ ̶̬͊́̄t̷̞̜̳͌o̷̜͔̳̿̂̉l̸͚͊̑d̸͖̊͒ ̷̮̪͋h̴̥̓i̵͓͍̽̃̄m̶̜̜͎͋̅ ̷̼̈́t̷̥̘͑͘͝h̴̞͚͎͛̽̈́ȩ̵͕̦̄̍̐ỳ̴̨͔ͅ ̴̢̼̄̓ĉ̵̫͒͠o̷͙̠͆̈́͜ṷ̴̰͖̇l̵̗̞̦͒̌ḓ̵̄͌̎ ̸͙̟͆͊͘j̷̘̤̆ų̸͋s̷͉̯̠̔t̸̯͐ ̶̡͓̹f̷̫͉͂̇͑į̶͇͎͗l̷͔͙̘̑̎m̶̙̐̑̏ ̷̞̉̈́a̸̹͛r̶̛̳̱̺o̵̼̬̐͐ų̸̭̳̓̎̆ń̶̥̺͂d̶͉̿͠ ̵͔̐̔i̶͉̐͝ẗ̷͉̕ ̸̮̐t̶̙̯̟̀͐̊ǒ̵̯͝ ̴͈̮͆͜a̵̘̼̱̓̆͝v̷͕̄͛͆ő̵̜̄ȉ̸̟͍͖̈́d̸̖͕̎̽̄ͅ ̷̟̚į̴̃͌t̴̨͐̈.̷̪̈́̈ (Mettaton turned back towards the camera, directing the conversation topic back to himself as the robot continued about the location. The short skeleton zoomed back in on the red building once again before returning to Mettaton. The two went on, Mettaton wishing for the grass to be even while Sans told him they could just film around it to avoid it.)

“-And yeah, I think those are the locations I want to use,” Mettaton told Sans.

The screen turns black.

[There’s a lot of visual tearing and audio distortion in this. I don’t remember any of it.]

[This has happened in previous entries, though.]

No changes. 

[It’s possible I could have missed some of this in videos I’ve already watched.]


	8. Entry #6

[I found something at the beginning of a video.]

Nothing changes on the screen.

[I think it’s a continuation of Entry #1, since that was at the end of another.]

No audio.

The inside of the house is pitch black when the video comes into play, the only light coming for the video is from a window, of which Mettaton approaches at a rapid pace. He quickly aims the camera outside and looks left, right, left, right, left, right, left-

S̸̡̋͘͝o̸͖̞̅̎͆m̴̮͖̓ė̷͙o̴̯̍̇ǹ̴̢̗̜̏̚e̴̪̽̐ ̵̲ï̵̬͜s̶͕͊ ̸̗͜͝t̵̫͓̰̔h̵͙̐e̵̪͌r̴̲̺̰͗e̷̗̗͂̈́ (Someone is there)

The robot jerks back with the camera into the dark house, turning away from the window so the screen is almost pitch black. The camera is moving constantly before a back door can be seen, the light from outside illuminating inside. Nothing but the dark outdoors can be seen from the door before someone outside, someone tall, leans down to look in through the window.


	9. Entry #7

[The tape I just watched was entirely from the production of the show. I was recording that day, so they sometimes talk to me off camera. I somewhat remember this day, but barely any of it.]

The screen cuts into a video, showing Mettaton sitting inside of a car in the passenger's seat. The outside was dully lit, the sky cloudy. No one else was outside of the car, but the passenger's seat was out of view of the camera, it was unknown if someone was sitting there or not. He sat in silence for a moment before looking at the camera.

“Let’s start again,” Mettaton said.

“Yeah, we can start again,” Sans said from behind the camera, shifting the camera and his body.

“I feel like I wasn’t doing good” Mettaton groaned.

The camera is suddenly fumbled and moved down to point at Sans’s lap as he moved around. “Ah crap, dropped the script.”

The camera is moved around as Sans reaches for the script, his skeleton hand appearing in frame as he picked up the paper off of his pink slippers before he returned to his previous position.

“-And I’m just talking to Papyrus,” Mettaton was laughing, his voice coming back onto camera when Sans straightened.

“Yeah, Paps you can’t talk, the camera picks it up,” Sans told him, moving the camera slightly to catch his brothers shoulder in view.

“Sans can just feed me the lines,” Mettaton told Papyrus.

“Okay, uh, action,” Sans said.

Mettaton got into a pose, running a hand through his hair. “I missed so much when I was banished to the underground, I really thought I was going to enjoy it when I came back as a ghost. But now, I feel like I was the one who changed, not the surface.”

“Maybe death just changes a person as amazing as you, Mettaton,” Sans read boredly.

“Or maybe death just gives a ghost a newer outlook on life,” Mettaton said.

They all sat in silence with Mettaton looking out of the window before he turned, a smile on his face.

“That was good,” Mettaton said, “I feel… alright we’re done.”

His tone was suddenly shifted from one of happiness to one more monotone, Mettaton turning his smile into a series frown when he looked behind the camera.

“Uh, you alright there?” Sans asked.

“We’re done now,” Mettaton said.

“Already? Not that I’m complaining, but it was only the second shoot. You said you wanted-” 

“J̵̧̟͇̃̓̆u̵̟͔̇s̶̱͐t̷̠͌͝ ̵̤͙̓g̵̲̳̲̎̔͝ö̵̢̼͉͝.̵̫̠ (Just go.)”

Mettatons voice glitched as the screen did. His gaze was focused behind the camera.

“Okay,” Sans grumbled, the sounds of keys clinking together as he pulled them out to start the car.

The screen went black.

[I think someone was following Mettaton.]


	10. Entry #8

Nothing.

[The audio cuts out halfway through this recording, too. There’s no visual tearing or anything like some of the others, but I don’t understand what he’s doing in this.]

Mettaton is shown hunching over a table, a black sharpie in hand as he scribbled down on a piece of paper on the table. The entire surface was covered in other papers that resembled the one he was working on, scribbled with creepy drawings of trees, a tall man, or a circle with an X through it. Some of them have words on them, but from the camera angle, it was unreadable. He seems determined to continue, ignoring his ringing phone from somewhere off camera.

Nothing again. The screen is black once more.

[That’s all he does in the video.]


	11. Entry #9

The screen is black. 

[I actually remember this day. Mettaton was acting weirder than usual, but I don’t remember how bad it was until now.]

The screen cuts on. The camera is stationed in a gazebo, one surrounded by trees upon trees. No other people are in sight except for the two stationed in front of the camera. One of them is BurgerPants, the other is Mettaton. The two are leaning against the railings of the white building, looking at one another as they spoke.

“You’ve seemed distant ever since you came back, you know?” Burgerpants asked Mettaton.

“You never tried to reach out and talk to me,” Mettaton said.

“That day, you told me you were going to confront your parents killer, and you died. What was I supposed to do?” Burgerpants asked.

“Okay, okay, we’re going to do this again,” Mettaton suddenly said, standing up fully. “The pacing feels weird. It still sounds like Burgerpants is reading off of a script.”

Burgerpants rolled his eyes while Mettaton turned towards him.

“Just act like we’re having a normal conversation,” Mettaton told him, “Act like you actually care about the conversation. You sound like you just want to leave.”

“No, no, I want to be an actor,” Burgerpants said, looking towards the camera. “Can we go again?”

“Not yet,” Sans told him from behind the camera, “It’s picking up those kids voices, we’re going to have to wait until they leave.”

“If we were still underground, we could have used my studio,” Mettaton sighed. 

“Good thing I have nothing to do later today,” Sans groaned as the voices in the background continued.

“Yeah, I know,” Burgerpants said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

“12 to 1, don’t think so,” Sans mumbled, his voice barely being caught by the camera.

“Why would you two even have plans today? You both knew you were coming onto set!” Mettaton demanded, frowning at them. “You both knew this could take awhile.”

“Yeah, but this is an afternoon shoot, not a ‘eternity’ shoot. It’s already 4.” Sans adjusted the camera. 

“If you would have done it right the first time-” Mettaton started.

“I didn’t bring lunch or dinner because this wasn’t supposed to drag on, we’re both hungry and tired,” Burgerpants told Mettaton, “We aren’t robots like you, we need things like food to survive.”

“You both knew that this could have went longer, we’re acting, we have to take many tries to get it right,” Mettaton demanded.

“Why don’t we just get Paps to bring us some food, we can take a break then continue,” Sans said, waving his hand next to the camera. “He has some leftover dinner, he can bring us both some Burgerpants.”

“Fine,” Mettaton said.

The camera suddenly cuts, still in the same position as before, but Mettaton wasn’t in frame anymore and Burgerpants had moved a few feet over. 

“Okay, it’s on now,” Sans told him.

“It’s on now?” Mettaton asked from off screen, “Was it not running while we were on break?”

“Uh, no,” Sans said.

“I told you to keep it rolling at all times,” Mettaton huffed from the side, “How long was it off?”

“I just forgot, sorry. I’m not a professional cameraman.”

“I gave you one job!” Mettaton said.

“Dude, it’s fine, it was just off while we were eating!” Burgerpants said, “Don’t go off on him, Sans just wanted to save memory.”

“It’s not that hard. All you have to do is set up the camera, make sure it doesn’t fall from it’s stand, and press record once!” Mettaton walked into view. “You saw how much memory cards we have in the car, Sans.”

Mettaton motioned towards the camera. “If we run out of memory on this one, we can always grab a new one. It’s fine. I want it to be running at all times, I thought I made that very clear. How many times do I have to say it before you listen?”

“Ugh,” Burgerpants groaned, “Can we just start again? If we keep trying to repeat this scene, this darn movie will never get done.”

“Sorry, gosh,” Sans mumbled.

“Instead of using the script every scene, how about you act instead?” Mettaton asked Burgerpants, “You want to be an actor, so get your head out of the ground and just act.”

“Considering how much you’re paying me, I’m sure it’d be worth it,” Burgerpants grumbled.

“Why would I pay you for this failure of a scene?” Mettaton asked him, “I’ll just hire a new actor at this point.”

“And who exactly would work for you when you just yell at them?” Burgerpants grumbled.

“He’s right, you do seem mad,” Sans said.

“Let’s just get this done, alright?” Mettaton asked them, “And don’t stop recording, Sans, we have plenty of memory.”

“Okay, yeah, sorry,” Sans said.

The screen cuts to black.

[I thought Mettaton was just stressed that day, but I’m starting to suspect that he was recording himself even before production of the film was over.]

[I think whoever was following him from the previous entries started to affect his personality.]


	12. Regards

/ / /  
/ / /  
/ / /  
/ / /

/ / / / /   
/ / / / /  
/ / / / /

/ / / / /   
/ / / / /  
/ / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / /

C  
L O  
S E  
L Y


	13. Entry #10

Empty.

[I found another really creepy clip. Whoever is stalking Mettaton has him running now.]

The video cuts on, but nothing distinct is shown. Blurs of color and objects can be seen by the flashlight as Mettaton runs, but as he does, the flashlight source of light moves so it’s hard to distinguish exactly what certain objects are that he is passing by.

Finally, he slows to a stop, and the camera and light can pick up the grass beneath the flashlight as it was pointed to the ground through the dark night. The light and camera are both shakingly lifted up as he focused on the trees around him, never staying in one spot too long as his direction of his gaze changes constantly.

When a suit and tie come into view, he’s bolting again, running away from the trees from the creature stalking him. Everything goes blurry again as he runs past more objects barely visible in the night.

More running.

Running.

Run.


	14. Operator

Lakes

In  
Stillness

will 

Take 

Every  
life 

of 

the 

Night


	15. Entry #11

[I found another encounter with his stalker.]

Nothing is on the screen.

[What really worries me is that the man is inside of the house, and my brother is in bed with Mettaton. I don’t even think Mettaton knew about this one at the time.]

The screen cuts on, the camera moving as the recording person walks. Mettaton approaches a window in his dark house and looks outside. Right, left, stop, right, left, right.

Nothing. Darkness and the outdoors, but no one is outside.

Mettaton continues in this fashion around the dark house, looking out of each window into the night. Searching for his follower proved pointless, as he found no one outside.

After each window was checked, he made his way upstairs through the darkness. The bed was barely outlined as he entered his room, Papyrus softly ‘nyehing’ away in his sleep. Mettaton pauses at the edge of the bed, and some movement could be heard as he shifted his hand to give Papyrus a pat on the head before he moved to set the camera facing the bed.

Right as he closed his eyes, a figure appeared over the bed.


	16. Deluge

Wa

tching 

y 

ou


	17. Entry #12

[I found another clip that has the weird audio distortion during the shooting that I don’t remember. But Mettaton is acting more like himself.]

There is nothing.

[The guy is there again. I don’t remember ever seeing him.]

The camera is propped up in an open field, unmoving from being on a stand. There are bushes nearby, and in the distance there is a treeline blocking the field from the rest of the world.

Confining it.

T̴̩̍r̸͔̄̈́̑ͅą̴̓͑̄p̴̛̥̤͆̔p̵͖͙̂i̴̬̥͔n̸̼̼͈͒͠ḡ̸̥̫͝ ̵̜̭̱͂ṭ̵̨̣̋h̵̛̲̬̩ė̸̼̻͇̍͝m̸̧͕̲̐͠.̷̰̲̘͆͆ (Trapping them.)

“Let’s get this shot quickly, Papyrus and I have a date night tonight,” Mettaton’s voice came from off screen, “Sans, just follow us both walking.”

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Sans said from behind the camera.

“This is just the part where we’re both walking to the river, so Sans, when we walk into frame, follow us and we should be able to get this done quickly.”

The colors are different. The video is darker.

H̶͇̋̒e̸͚͕̩͝'̷̗̩̘̃̀s̸̟͗͠ ̸̭̆n̵̡̯̆e̸̦̱̠̓̓̚a̴̞̿r̵̢͖͍̿̿͒,̷̙̉̃ ̷͓͕̣͒̔i̷̯̥͋͝s̸̞̍͛n̶̟͓̯̾̍'̵͉̓̈́̐ț̴̚ ̵̬͎̜͛̈́͝h̷̬̖͠͝e̷̢͇̱͂̕?̸͉̏́͂ (He's near, isn't he?)

Mettaton and Burgerpants walk into frame from the left, the camera suddenly starting to move to follow the two. As they moved, the camera did as well, tracking them to the side as the screen got darker darker darker darker

d̸̢͛͝ä̸̤̖͜r̶̲̯͘ḱ̵͕ě̷̘̭r̶̨̪̈́ 

“Okay, I feel like that’s good,” Mettaton said, turning towards Sans.

The camera started to turn back to the left to face the open field as Mettaton continued. “I don’t want to have the scene too-”

The man is there.

Ï̷̢n̷̮͎̔͒ ̴̥̣̩͝t̴͈̯̓͆̒h̴̛͉̭͈͋e̸̻͉͓ ̷̘͉̒͠ŏ̶͖p̸̨͔͎̃ĕ̶̟͐̄ṉ̶̛̞͂ ̴͚͕̿̓̈́͜f̸̈́ͅì̴̮͔̻̈́ẽ̴̞̤̂͒l̴̜͗d̴̨̪̞̒͗,̵̐́͜ ̶̢̛̮͒w̷͔͕͆̃ä̵̡̾̔t̵͈̣͖̾̐c̸̰̞̬͊̀̕h̶̹͓͎̄i̴̳͕͛͜n̵̠̭̰̑͝g̸̫̗͂ (In the open field, watching)

W̵̩̲̺̿a̵̰͚̥̒̉̚t̴̥͗̎c̵̙͙͝ḧ̷̨̤͜i̷̖̦͗n̸̠̪̹̈̆͋g̴̼̳̈́̾

W̵̠̼͒̀̇a̸̮̜͐ͅt̸͉͇̘̓͋č̶̼̰͘ḧ̶̥́̓͛î̸̢͍͍̈n̸̻̟͘ǵ̷̥͛͝ ̶͖͈͎͝h̷̞̕i̵̡̐͑͛m̵̡̹̙̒̔


	18. Impurity

Rain

It pours

F̴̡̱̋o̴͓̐͆̕ȓ̷̤̺͗̊e̶̡͌v̶̘̟̔e̸̻͌ŗ̴͕̺̽̽

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

0 0 0 0 0 

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000T00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000H00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000E00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000R00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000E000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000W00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000A00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000S0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000M000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000R000000000000000000000000000E0000000


	19. Entry #13

“Yeah, this one’s kind of low.” Sans said.

The camera was shakingly pointed at the ground at Sans, Mettaton, and Frisk’s feet. They were standing on grass, a trunk can be seen in the corner. It’s daytime.

“Do you have the extra one?” Frisk asked.

“It’s in the car, could you two go get it?” Mettaton asked them.

The camera moved as it was given to Mettaton, the sound of keys clinking in the background. 

“Oh, wait, where is it?” Sans asked.

Mettaton lifted up the camera, showing Sans and Frisk standing on the pathway. Keys were in Sans’s hands.

“I think the passenger's seat, if not, check the trunk,” Mettaton told him.

“Okay, thanks,” Sans told him, both he and Frisk turning around while Mettaton turned the camera back to face deeper into the woods. “I’m going to check out the building to see if there’s any good places to shoot, just meet me there.”

“‘ight.” Sans said, his voice distant.

The camera suddenly switches, having been cut to another scene of the sky. The film was shaking, handheld as it recorded the treetops of the forest. Silent.

It cuts again. Mettaton's hand is brushing aside leaves on the ground, his pink shoes slightly in view. Brushing the leaves to the side reveals concrete with a white line drawn onto it. He presses further, brushing aside more, and more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more-

The camera is backed away to take in the sight. O with an X through it.

The view is brought up as Mettaton stands, looking at the bare wall in front of him. He continues up until the top of the wall is in view, the dull blue sky hidden behind it. He’s still outside.

Further. There’s only sky.

Footsteps sound in the audio as he starts walking. The view shifts lower to catch the building again as he makes his way to the side. Nothing is said. He’s silent.

The camera is aimed at the ground as he steps off the sidewalk into the grass. The sound of his walking changes, not as loud anymore. No words. He is still silent.

T̷͚̱̰̓͒̚h̸̲̣̪̑̂̈́ě̴͕̖̇ ̵̛̭̏a̴̹̔̂ṵ̷͎́d̶͚͛͝ǐ̷̫͛ö̷̜̤̳́̒ ̸͉͑c̶̬͗ǘ̶͔̰̦̍̔ț̷͌͋̀s̸͔̘͊̌ ̶̘͍̔̅o̷̘̔̽͊ű̶̱͎̈t̸͚̊͆

He has circled to the other side of the building now, the concrete below him reappearing. The camera is persistent as he practically flings it about, looking at the wall, then the sidewalk, then the wall, sky, wall, ground, wall, wall, wall-

In front of him.

T̷͉̗̔̂̓ĥ̵͍̝̄ĕ̵̙̈́r̴̻͋͜e̸̛͍̲̦̒'̴̝͚̤̾̋s̶̟̖͖͛ ̵͕̦͗a̷̦̼̹̐̅ ̵͍̌̃m̷̰͍̄̓͐a̷̮̠͑̄̿n̸̹̮͒͆̈


	20. Exit

The audio is buzzing. Black.

Watching.

It comes. Alive. Behind bushes, leaves covering. 

Hidden.

Zooming. Zooming. It zooms. There’s a car. Car in view, there’s a car in the distance zoomed in on.

Two people are bent over, in the trunk. Two people. Blue hoodie. White skull. Holding open back.

Brown hair. Pulling something out of the trunk. 

Trunk is closed. Leaving now. They’re out of frame. Back into the forest.

W̶̺͔͔̤͇̱̞̼̝̘͖̼̖̱̙̗͖̌̀̔́͛͑̎͆̊̓̽̈͘͜͝ͅh̸͔̻͕̯̮̮͎͙̙̝͔̯̲͂̓͊̿͜ę̴̼̜̗̣̹͍̖̝͈̝͌̎̋̐͌r̵̨̧̢̧̳̤͇͕͙̮͇͈̠̥̼͓̫̺̗̫͛̅͌̑̃̓̒̐͐̃͗̈́̄͊̈͒̃̉͘͝͠ͅȩ̶̨͚̺͙̦̲͔̼͇̲̩̱̱̓̍̽̓̎̅́̐͒̄̐̊͂͝͝ͅ ̷̧͙͓̟̦̱̰͇̯̊̓̾͗͛̄̇̉̾ĭ̸̛̳͍̭̩̱͖͎̗̪̼̖̭̼̟͚̻̯͓̙̺̹̦̯̪̰̾̅͌̎͆͐͌̏̓̂̑͋͛͘̕s̸̢̨͖̰̮͖̖̟̜̟͉̲̭̦̻̗̲̣̬̞̹̳̯̙̭̪̝̑̈̃̅̒͆̊̋̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̛̠͇̰̱͈̲̜̖͖̤̝̣͕̎̾̄̈̈́̂̆̓̾̏̒̏̎̍̂̅́̀̃̊͘͝͠͠͝ţ̵̗̠̪̩̰̰͉̲̺̙͉̩̠̟̪̬̦̝̝̣̞̜̃̈́͒͋̏͋͋͊̽̚͜ͅͅḩ̷̡͔̳͕̫̲͓̗̖̯̤̼́̍̌̉͂̌͛̈́͋̓͑́̉̉̈́̚͘͜͜͝͠͠e̴̢̢̛̙̣̰̝͈͕̠̤̗̹̤̯͍̽͌̊̽̌̓͐̐̈́̑̕͝͠ ̴̛̙̙̰̯̳̲̱̟̙͓̟̙͖̦͇̜̮̠͓͎͉͈̟̜̌̋̏̂̃̆͛̈́̐́̐͊̏̈́̅̈́̈́̅́̓͊̒̃́̆͆͜͝ͅa̴̛̗̭͒r̴̲̻̼̍̿͂̀̚̕k̴̡̥͔̙̰̺̙͖͓̫̱̳̖̙̯̺͎̳͖͚̫̦̺̈́͊̇̉́͒̂̊̅͆͆̅̆͂̂͗̈́̽̎̾̅̔̃͐̓͋̅̔̚̚͜͠͝ͅͅ


	21. Entry #14

A dark room is in view. There is an open door, the light from the hallway flooding inside. ̷̩A̷̗͐ ̶̣͆t̸̮̿e̶͈̍a̸̢̕r̶̆ͅ ̶̜̏i̴̠͛n̶̩͋ ̷͚̀t̴̫̽h̴̟͑e̴͔͝ ̷̹͐s̵̰̏c̷̟̎r̴̙̈e̶̥̿e̶͝ͅn̷̡̉.̶̙̋ (A tear in the screen.)

The audio is gone.

Nothing moves. The light is shining into the room. There isn’t enough to determine what room it is. The hallway resembles the one that Mettaton had been walking through in a previous entry.

A hand reaches out. Due to the lighting conditions, it’s hard to tell exactly what color it is, or what it looks like from the shadows produced. The hand reaches the door and continues, pushing it open and letting more light into the room as a result. As it pushes out more, the arm continues, a body coming into view. 

There’s no sound.

A tall man, the tall man, comes into full view from behind the door frame. He’s taller than the door, his pure white head has to duck down to fit into the door opening. The man keeps going, pushing the door against the wall as he steps into the room. Most of the light behind him is blocked from the camera. He continues, moving to the side and following the wall before he disappears out of frame.

The camera is suddenly dropped.

The audio suddenly cuts on when a lamp brightens the room. Papyrus is talking.

“-forgot to turn off the hallway light,” He was groaning from the bed.

The camera is on a carpet floor, the light from the lamp above lighting the room fully. Mettatons legs are at the side of the bed, leaning down to touch the floor.

“Sorry, I’d prefer to keep it on, if you don’t mind,” Mettaton said.

“It’s fine,” Papyrus said, “Did something drop?”

Mettaton was standing, walking towards the door. His feet can be seen from under the bed as he walks to the exit, closing the door so it was only a crack open again. He starts to return back to the bed.

“Just my camera,” Mettaton said, coughing afterwards.

“Did it break or anything?” Papyrus asked, “The lights on, is it recording?”

“No, the light just means it sensed the fall, it’s not recording.” Mettaton was lying. 

The camera was picked up and the lamp was turned off, the recording device being placed exactly where it was before.


	22. Entry #15

The screen is dark.

[I’ve realized by now something had been going on during the production of the film. It explains why Mettaton stopped production early and why he wanted to burn the recordings.]

[I don’t think he was being stalked by some fanboy. Whoever this was, they’ve managed to break into his house multiple times. He was also on set somehow without anyone else noticing, and the visual and audio glitches in the videos, I’m starting to think, are from him.]

It remains black.

[I tried to ask about it earlier today. I called Papyrus to ask him if he remembered anything.]

[I recorded the conversation.]

The screen has no changes, but suddenly audio cuts in. Rustling can be heard.

“And so I found the cameras and tapes in my closet,” Sans said was saying, “And I just remembered that we had done all of that.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Papyrus said, “I completely forgot that you guys even did that. It was over a year ago, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, long time ago, right after we left the underground I think,” Sans said, “I was meaning to ask Mettaton about them, but then I remembered that he said he never wanted to hear about them again.”

Some more shuffling can be heard. “I don’t think Mettaton really had a good time doing that movie, he seemed kind of upset about everything at that time.”

“I know, I remember, sometimes he would get frustrated on set,” Sans said.

“Oh, no, it wasn’t just that,” Papyrus said, “He did sometimes get annoyed at the other actors and you, probably because you sometimes fell asleep holding the camera, though.”

“Guilty.” Sans let out a laugh.

“But it wasn’t just that, I think he was just really stressed overall, since he had started acting weird at home. He’d come home tired, and on our movie nights he’d always fall asleep in the middle of it! Granted, not as quickly as you, you lazy bones, but still. And he always carried around a camera halfway through, and he spent a lot of money on a bunch of memory and a bunch of cameras. I think he sometimes recorded himself, but I’m not sure. I’ve never been good at figuring out those recording things.”

“Eh, you tried. The Great Papyrus has other important things to do.”

“Nyeh heh heh, of course! But I was starting to get really concerned about his health, I sometimes woke up to him just staring out of a window or pulling out a camera, it was unsettling. I’m glad he stopped it, though, even though you guys all worked really hard on it, I don’t think it was helping Burgerpants or his health at all.”

“Burgerpants?”

“Yeah, he started smoking a lot more during the production, I think he was stressed about wanting to be an actor and getting chewed out by the only monster actor. And he mentioned one day when he was over that someone was leaving dead animals in the front of his yard, or something. I also think he started drinking, since he had called Mettaton to ask for a ride to work because he had woken up somewhere in his car with no gas, said he couldn’t remember how he got there. I had to go with Mettaton to pick him up.”

“I do remember him smoking a lot more, but I don’t think he ever picked up drinking. I thought he hated alcohol.”

“I thought so too. Though I think he might have gotten some new bad friends during that time, since I saw him once with some weird guy.”

More rustling.

“Weird guy?”

“Yeah, he was just talking to this unusual looking guy one day when I had brought you guys food.”

“Was he wearing a suit and a tie, or…?”

“No, he wasn’t wearing anything formal, I think they were wearing a hood. I honestly thought it was you until I saw you at the fire pit with Mettaton. I guess it’s a good thing he moved away, to get away from all of the bad people.”

The audio cuts out again.

[That’s what I got from the conversation.]

[I don’t remember anyone hooded, I’ll keep an eye socket out for them in the future.]

[I’m starting to think that something bigger had happened.]


	23. Entry #16

The screen is black.

[I got a tip from someone where Burgerpants could have moved to. I won’t say who.]

[I decided to go there by myself to see if he does live there. I need to ask about this tall guy and about the hooded person. I usually wouldn’t get involved in this kind of stuff, but that person had broken into Papyrus’s house, and I don’t think he noticed judging by the phone call.]

[I don’t think Mettaton will tell me anything about it. Whoever this guy is, I think he’s dangerous, and I think Mettaton is scared of him. If he won’t try to protect Paps, I will. He didn’t even bother to call the Royal Guard or the police, so this stalker guy is still on the loose.]

The video comes on. The camera is pointed at Sans’s feet as he walks on the sidewalk, the sun shining down to cast a shadow behind his feet as he moves forward. When he starts walking up the porch stairs is when he lifts up the camera, showing of a plain white house with a normal white door. 

Sans’s hand comes into view as he knocks on the door. There’s no response from the inside, nothing else can be heard other than a few cars driving by. A sigh comes from Sans behind the camera before he tilts the camera to look through a window.

He zooms in the camera to look into the dark house, the light from the sunny day outside shining into the inside of the house. Inside was some papers hung to the walls, one of them stained with something dark. 

A cough comes as he tries to angle the camera to see more. Nothing. 

The screen returns to the black state.

[He wasn’t home. I tried three times, he never answered. I went back and brightened the recording for myself, I think that’s blood on the paper. I’m not sure, but I don’t like this.]

[I think I might have to pull a Frisk and break into his house.]


	24. Addition

Dark dark dark screen dark green dark screen

It moves. Not behind a wall. It moves. It zooms. Skeleton knocking on door. 

It zooms.

Side of skeleton.

SEE  
YOU


	25. Entry #17

[I found some more footage of me helping record Mettaton before the production.]

The video cuts on. Burgerpants is standing in front of a window with open blinds on it, drinking from a water bottle. Behind the window stood a tree, the leaves cascading down to block out most of the view. It’s daytime.

“-I had to do that about five times,” Burgerpants finished after he drank his water.

“That’s a good story,” Sans laughed.

The camera position is changed when it cuts to a new scene, moved more to the left. Burger pants is leaning against the wall now.

There’s a tall figure outside of the window.

His white face can be seen from between the leaves.

“Sans, can you stand here and read the lines for Burgerpants?” Mettaton asked from off camera.

“Sure,” Sans replied.

Some shuffling can be heard as Burgerpants watches behind the camera, his eyes following their movements. 

“Do you know where we’re starting off?” Mettaton asked.

“Why’d you come back?” Burgerpants asked.

“Yeah,” Mettaton said, “Start whenever you’re ready,”

Burgerpants straightened. “So, why’d you come back?”

“I had to,” Sans said.

“Was it because you got bored underground?”

“I thought I would be able to leave the surface without any entertainment, but I couldn’t get my old memories out of my head.”

“I thought you said you were over this town when you died.”

“I thought so too.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Mettaton cut in, “Let’s not do too much.”

B̴͖̉u̷̝̚r̴̦͘g̵̿ͅe̴̖̓r̸͕̈́p̷͇͆a̶̙̓n̵̬͌t̶̙̏s̷͍̉ ̷͙̌c̷̙̾o̶̲̿ũ̷͇g̸̫̋h̴̺̋s̸͍͊.̵͙͐ He glances over behind the camera.

“Dude, why are you wearing a coat in here? It’s like hotland outside,” Sans said.

“It’s freezing in here,” Burgerpants said. 

“I feel fine.”

“You’re a skeleton, cold doesn’t affect you.”

T̷̯͐h̴̭̋ȅ̷̯ ̶̻͛s̶̳̽c̷͈̄ṟ̶̉e̶̛͓e̶̩͒ň̷̹ ̶̧̔s̶͙̕t̸̽ͅa̶͖͒ŕ̷̞ṯ̴̇s̸͜ ̵̣̕ẗ̵͎ǫ̴̈́ ̷̟̀g̶̟̽o̷̢ ̶̘̌b̸̳̐l̵̞͋u̵̙r̸̗̃r̶͚͠ỵ̵͂ ̸̯̉â̶͔s̴̘̋ ̶̰̚t̷̖͂h̴̨̀ẽ̷̥ ̵̺͘a̷͚͠ű̴̘d̴͓̃i̷̳͌ộ̵ ̴̥̈́d̷͎͌i̶̺͝s̵͕̽t̴̅͜o̴̽͜ŕ̶͉ẗ̷͙́s̴͍̈.̴̼͋ ̸̞̈́ (The screen starts to go blurry as the audio distorts.)

It goes black.

[From that point on, the video is frozen on that picture. Nothing changes.]

[The usual glitches and video tears are there, but there’s something else that really disturbs me.]

[I don’t remember doing any of that.]

It remains black.

[I’ve decided I’m going back to that house. I’m getting in there to see if Burgerpants even lives there. I should be able to remember this, it was only over a year ago, and I remember other events, but I can’t recall this in the slightest.]

[I’m getting in there, and I’m getting answers.]


	26. Signal

Come 

Look

Find  
me


	27. Entry #18

[I went back to the house.]

It cuts on. It’s dark, only the light of a flashlight providing any ability to see. The light is aimed at the doorknob of the same house as before. Sans’s hand is on it, he tries the doorknob.

It opens. 

The door creaks open, Sans pushing it to the side so he could step in fully. The room he was stepping into was dark, papers with drawings of symbols and trees scattered around the floor. The furniture isn’t in a good state, either, some tears and holes in them nearby. Used cigarettes lay on a table.

The flashlight trails to up the hall. Bundles of crumpled paper lay on the floor, the house is dark. Sans walks forward, his flashlight and camera carefully scanning over his surroundings.

Finding nothing of interest, Sans pulls open a door to find a closet stuffed with blankets and pillows, pushing it closed after a quick glance inside. Sans turned back the hall to continue before his moving flashlight paused when it caught sight of something on the ground.

That wasn’t there before.

Sans hurried forward before crouching down next to the object, the camera focusing in on the white doll. It was tall and bare, wearing no clothes and having no defining traits except for two eyes poked into the head.

Turning around, he paused when his flashlight lit back into the living room where he had come from.

On the couch.

A mask stared back at the camera.

The figure sat, hands on their knees facing the hallway. The mask was a plain white one, but brown cat ears that resembled Burgerpants’s ears stuck out from behind it.

“Burgerpants? What are you wearing that mask for?” Sans asked, starting to walk forward.

The camera started to shake when the masked man stood from the couch and started to sprint forward, Sans yelling from surprise from behind the camera as he started to back away.

“Dude dude, dude, this doesn’t tickle my funny bone!” Sans screeched.

The flashlight and camera shook violently, making everything blur and clash together as Sans tried to get away. 

Ḧ̶̢͙́̂̆e̷̪͈͐̋͘ ̵̪̈͜t̷̬͊̇r̶̮̱͑͐i̷̝̊͠ė̷̟d̵̝̒ ̸̪͓̒ȟ̸̳̫͘e̸͓̱̕ ̴̮̬͖̔ţ̶͍̟̇͘ŕ̵̜̈̋i̴̛̝͒̋e̸̯͆ḑ̶̝̭͌̋̅ ̷̨̓̃̒ͅS̵̬̯̾̾͜͝ä̸̛̼̤̠́̐n̵̜̫͖͗̃s̴͕̈́̑ ̷̪̼̄̐̚ṫ̸̖̳̟̊r̷͕̍̕i̷̗̼͂e̴̘̩͚̿͝d̷͙̐̌ ̷̰͂͝d̸̛̲̼́̾i̶͔d̵̠̝͑͑ ̸̤̬̠́̎͗h̶̥̬͌͒e̸̥̓̋̚ ̵̡̹̈́t̷͓̭͋́ŗ̸̝͕̊͊͝ẏ̷̪̣͆̈ ̵̦̈́͛ó̷̥̘r̸̭͎̮̃̉̿ ̵̲̅̐͗d̴̫͕i̶͎͆̇͜͠d̸͈͊͝ ̷͎͔̏̿ḧ̵͍́̉͗͜e̸̎̅͜ ̴̱̪͇͝p̶͎͕̲̑͝r̶̝̥̄͠e̵̮͔͉͛t̴̃̓͜ȩ̶̑ń̶̩͙d̴͎̈́ (He tried he tried Sans tried did he try or did he pretend)

Ṱ̷̙́͆̇h̶̫͓͊e̴̟̺̔̎̔ ̴̺̖͓́ć̶̯̳͜a̵̛̗͆m̸̥̉e̵͉̾̈̉r̵̼̝̰͒ȧ̸̢̲̗ ̷̥̃̕a̷̡̩͎͂͘n̵͉̪̓̈́d̶̢̬͈̓̾ ̶̬̂̒̋f̸̺̬̽̈́͠l̷̼͆ͅa̷̻͍̽͒s̸̖͎̈́͜ĥ̶̡͑l̴̠̩̓͑̓ị̵̰̾g̸̨̰̜̉̅͠h̵̤̑͠t̸̢̜̳̏ ̷̡̣̑͜f̸͈͋̐͐e̴͚ͅl̵̺̣̪̊l̸̳̐̒͋ ̷̜͎̳̃́̎t̸̯̩͑ȏ̶͎͈ ̴̧̙̏ṭ̸̢̮̃̽̒ẖ̶̖̙̇̌̽ẻ̶̺̲̠̅͂ ̵̛̹̌ç̴̞͐â̶̧̻̖r̷͖̯̍p̷̛̙e̶̼͌̿t̷͕ ̶͓̊̈̊b̸̗̩̑e̶̢͔͕̅l̴̯͓̉̂ͅṏ̸̞w̷̞͋ ̵̭͒͋ͅa̶͔̾̿̚s̴̗̗̒ ̷̪͍̄m̷͚̎̚͜u̷͎̩͝f̸̗͑̏f̴̪̫͖̀l̸̛͓̬e̷̢͚͗̊̆d̴̹̜̅ ̶͇̜̒͋f̷̮͕̲̓̅i̵͇͑̋͐g̵̭̪͐h̷͓͗t̷͇̥͇͠ǐ̷̞̥͝n̴̩͋͝ͅġ̴͈̬͐ ̴͈͙̭͝f̴͙̳͊̅͜r̴̯̍̇͘o̸̞͕̿m̷͉̔̽͝ ̶̳͛̚à̸͍̪͖̉b̷̺͓̮́̀͝ǫ̸̫̎̎̃v̷̦̿̂ḙ̵̎̌ ̴̺̐w̵͎̫͆̄ͅa̷͔͑̚s̵̟̈́̚ ̴̥d̸̛̳̩̀̈ó̷̠̚n̶͔̥̣̿͐̎ě̵̞͔̇̋.̴̰̑͑ ̴͕̇ͅA̷̹͝ ̵͇̫͂͂l̶̯̟̿͝͝ǫ̸̬̌͊u̵̳̦̔d̵̮̼͛͐ͅ ̶̯̓̏t̵̬͗̊h̸̼̣͆̏̀u̴̩d̴̗̲̋ ̴͈̺͒̈́s̸̰̯̳͘͝o̵̪͙̽̉͘u̵̢͐ņ̸̩̿̉͋d̷͑̽̅͜ș̶̣̯͆,̷̤̟̆̊ ̸̟̜̻̔̔̏m̸̱̓͒u̷͇̔̅̇f̵̣̟͇͆̒͝f̶̱̙̲͂̆̕ḷ̶͐e̵̩͉͠d̷̙͓̣͌̈́ ̴̗̺̞͛̀f̷͖̚r̶̥̍̈́͑o̸̳͗͠m̶͍̹͛ ̸̯͈̊͑̽t̵̜̪̀͗h̵̛̪̠̮͂̽ĕ̵̻̹͔ ̶̖̂͝d̶̖̍̐ï̵͈͕͠s̷̛̼̗̈́͌t̸͚̱͑͜ö̷̳̖͚́͌͊r̴͍̫̟̎̉t̷͚͔͎̂i̷̢͈̓͜ō̵̢͉̉ͅn̶͓̥̙̕ ̵͔̉͜o̵̼̓̿͜f̶̢̟͛ ̸͙͖̓̃̓t̶̹̿̑́h̴̢̘̆e̸͈̫̟̾͂͊ ̴̩͐͜͜v̴̺̗̎̔i̶̦̖̋͌̈́ď̵̞̘͉ě̵͎́ǫ̴̜̥͐̽̂.̶̙̮̣́ ̴̛̘A̵͔̺͕͛͋ ̷̧̪̊̉̒g̷͓͓͊l̸̟̥̊̐͑i̸͈͔̗̐ẗ̵̡͉̒ͅc̴̻̓̿̑h̸̻̿͠-̷͇̲̽̈͆g̶̞͍̑̑l̶̤͉͉̔̈́i̵̬̋̃̽t̸̡̩̞̽c̵̢̒̚h̶̢̜͔̚-̵̭̾ģ̷̩̌̓̿l̷̨̟̇͒i̸̗͈͂̐̕t̷͕̿͜c̶̛̮͔͆̂h̸̘̳̃̎̓ ̷̯̿w̷͙͕̕ỉ̷̡̖̘t̵̨̪͝h̶͇̣̲͗ ̵͈͍̥́t̶̡͔́̕h̴̢̩̯̆̐e̷̢̦̭͂̊ ̶̙͕̳̏̆a̵͇͔̙͆u̷̪̿͋̒d̵̨͒i̷̟̹̺͐o̶̩͗.̴̜͜͝ (The camera and flashlight fell to the carpet below as muffled fighting from above was done. A loud thud sounds, muffled from the distortion of the video. A glitch-glitch-glitch with the audio.)

The camera is suddenly picked up, the flashlight shakingly focused on the twitching form of the masked man on the floor. His body jerked rapidly as he had a seizure, the camera shaking from Sans’s trembling hands. He wasted no time to turn around and leave, footsteps pounding against the floor as he made his way to the door.

The screen turns black.

[After I apparently stop recording, I can’t remember anything else.]

The video suddenly cuts on again, showing Sans sitting inside the drivers seat of a car. Behind him outside of the window are trees standing tall in front of the light blue, cloudy sky. There are bags under his eye sockets.

[I woke up here next morning. My car is parked on the side of a road.]

The text is over the video as Sans reaches over with slow movements to grab the camera. The screen turns to black afterwards.

[The same audio distortion on Mettaton’s videos is at the end of mine when Burgerpants attacked me.]

[I don’t know why he did.]

[Whatever is going on, it’s getting dangerous for me to involve myself. I think I might back out while I still have the ability to.]


	28. Messages

A boat.

Sinking

like him

Tell us

You have been keeping

Secrets

The boat is sinking further

Smile for the camera.

Burgerpants. Transparent over the boat.

Is he sinking?


	29. Entry #19

[There’s been something I’ve failed to mention in other entries.]

The screen is black.

[I’ve seen the responses to the entries. Messages was the last one sent out by whoever is doing this. I don’t like how they use the word ‘us’.]

[I think I’m in something worse than I thought.]

[I started recording myself like Mettaton did, for around a month now. I didn’t really check it much, just once a week.]

[I found something.]

The camera cuts on inside of a room. It is angled downwards from a dresser, a bit of the white wood cutting in. The room is simple and messy, socks scattered around the floor. The bed had no covers on it, a simple blue frail blanket tossed over the edge. Sans was under the blanket, sleeping with one of his legs sticking out. A window on the wall next to his bed is covered by blinds.

Is someone outside?

I̴̡̅̐t̷͓̞͛͌̾ ̸̜̄ç̴͚͆̂u̶͙̍̓t̷̨̜̰̋s̵̳͆

M̷̻̎a̷͓̞̐̓͂s̷͇̥̐k̶̟̥̚͘ë̵̟̱̭́̐͝d̴̰̙̅̈́̏ ̶̗̑̎m̶̛̙͑͗ǎ̵̻̱̭ṇ̷̈́ ̵͚͈̀͘ḭ̵͈̳̊͐̿n̷̰̒̀͠ ̷̨͓͑̿t̶̢̐̂h̷̥̯͍̽̔e̴͕̻̯͌ ̶̖͛͗̈c̷͚̟̻̄o̷̟̿̾r̸͙̔̋͜n̴̖̺̂́̈́e̵̹̝͋̏͝ř̵̛͇͆ ̷̟̻̘̏͠͝M̷̺͐͋ȧ̷̦͠s̶̨̙̉k̴͙̏̌̅ͅe̷̼̓͝d̷͔̈́̑ ̶̗̽ͅm̸͖̐a̴̬̓͘ṇ̶̅ ̶̪̘͈̈́͒i̵̞̘͆̄n̸̤̹̒̾ͅ ̴͇͐ṭ̶̆h̶̝̭̊͜e̷̠͋ ̷̘͆̌c̴͍̀ö̴̱̙́r̸͓̭̲̍̂n̴̡̯͆͆͛ě̴̡̈́ṟ̵̟̋͜ ̵̪͙̎̌m̵̟͖͈̚ą̸̟̱̽̈́s̸̥͈̻̓̄̚k̸͍̅é̵̬͙̮͋̽d̷̻̗̞̆ ̵̠̄̅m̴̩̘̫̐͝a̷͖̟̓̐̐n̴̻̝̬̉ ̷͖͓̾i̸̡̛̤̍͑ͅn̷̩͍͇̕ ̶̖̹͋t̸͉̏̔͜͝h̸͔̰̃̀ę̷̡̝̍̋͘ ̴͓͕̂͋͝c̵̣̏ö̶͈́̊r̴͓͓̄̒̚n̶̠̈́̅ȩ̵̞́͗ṙ̵̡̃ ̴̻͘h̶̖̯̞e̷̮̜͂̈́'̴̢͂́s̵̺̖͛̍̿ ̵̫̽i̷͈̲ň̵̯ ̷̧̓̋ṱ̶̓̀̒h̷͔͘ẹ̵̮̋̅͜ ̶͙̹̼̔r̶͖̾̆͛ő̸̻̕o̸̡͑̚͘ͅm̸͇̟͝ ̷̨̺͂̌r̴͔̰̋̆͜͠ȏ̵̦ò̸̥͖̟m̶̓ͅ ̷̩͚́͝r̵̖͠ŏ̵̭͕̏̌ö̴̩͔́͠͝m̷̜̮̑̋ ̵͕̣͉͌r̶̙͗͗̊ơ̴̰o̸̧̔m̷̨̫̔̌ ̷̨̩̯̽r̵̰͇͔̈́̕̚ỏ̷̮͖̈͑o̴̡̘̿̚͝m̶̩̈̿͝ ̸̧̟̄̂r̴̥̽͗͘o̷̫̠͍̍̏o̷̜̪͖̿͛͂m̵̹̗̈ ̷̧̦̂̊̈́r̷̢̘̤̉̕o̶̝̦͂ô̴̢m̴̥̏ ̶̄ͅr̴͍͉͙̈́o̶̲͋͝͝o̶̩͉͆m̸͔̗̓ ̸̢̬̼̄͑r̴̡̢͈̉ǫ̷̝̜̂̇ǫ̷͌́m̸͈̐ ̶͇̲̈́͋r̶̫̥̝̎̀o̶̙̿͋ő̶͔͈̋ṃ̶͑̇ (Masked man in the corner Masked man in the corner masked man in the corner he's in the room room room room room room room room room room)

W̴̖͘à̶̹͈͕͂t̵̙̙̑͊̕c̴̛͇̺̝̃͛ḩ̵͍͕͆̚͝i̶̠̜̺͛n̸̜̜̈ĝ̶̗̹̆̉ ̸͉̒Ș̴̔͐̇a̸̩̥͛n̵͙̎s̵̯̓ ̴̝͔̣̆̋͝s̶̝͐̐l̵̠̾e̸̹̐e̷͚͛͘͠p̴̧͇͑͐͘ ̷̞͌̉̕w̴̼͗̒ả̸̡̩t̴͔̀̌c̶̩̲͌̄h̶̛͕̪̹̍͂i̴̳̣̞͌̂̽n̸͍̊͋̅ğ̴͙̮̆ ̷̨̺̌̏̀S̸̨̱͈̏a̶̬͙ņ̷̝͝s̸̖̹̍͠͠ ̸̖̈́S̷̡̆̎a̴͇̹͒͊̈́ṅ̶͔̮s̴̟͓̈́͜ ̷͈̇i̴̡͔͈̾s̵̡͚̃ ̵̤͍̐̋̅s̶̻̀̾l̷̝̏̄̂ĕ̴͕̦̖͆̕ẹ̸͔̺̈p̴̻̪͒͠͝i̸̜̪̓̐͝n̶̩͔̯̄̈g̸̗̜̔̀̓ ̷̰̠͑̈́h̶̼̩̒̍̒e̷͓̯̥͂͋'̴̞̈́s̵̤͛̕ ̸͔͓̆͜w̶͓̜̝̓a̸̮̰̲̒͛̑ṱ̷̅ͅc̸̢͉͉̿h̴͕̻͍̀i̵̡̗̟̊̇̇ņ̴͚̒g̷̥̋̾ ̸͇̣͙̌h̷̥̄̀i̴̹̓ṃ̸̃ ̶̱̰̄̏s̴̻̘̈́̑͜l̴̥̊ȩ̴̼̯͊̎͘ḛ̶̂͝p̴̡̽͠ ̸͍̊m̴̥͎̀a̴̫͙͘ŝ̴̮̒͝ḵ̷̟͍̋͆ȩ̷̟̉d̶̜̎͘͜ ̸̼͛̚͘m̶̻̍̄͝a̵̯͛n̷̢̝̼̔̐ ̵̡̙̞͊̎w̶̙̿ȧ̷̫͍̱͛t̵̗̖̙͌̉̾ć̵̖͔̝̓h̶̦͖̹̓i̴̢͉͓̋n̵̺͚̈́ḡ̶͇͎̩ ̵̩͌̈͊S̶̡̧̢̓ä̵̮́n̴̜̩̓s̸̪̫͗͌͠ ̵̩͔̽s̵͋̐̂͜l̵̳͌͒̕e̷̘̙͐e̷̮̟͝p̷͈̻̓͗ͅ ̶̺͑͒͒ẇ̴̙h̴̢͈͆̏͌a̶̭͉̖̽t̶̥͋͗ ̷̻͙̎̐̕͜i̷̢̳̬̓͒͂s̵̺̮̲͊̒ ̷̼̰̏̉͝h̸̨̰͋̎e̴̘̓̋ ̶̨͇̠̅̍p̴͇̻͈̏l̵̜̼̆͜a̴̼̺̓͝n̸̰̮̍͋̒ͅn̸̙̓͂i̶̢̹̔̈́ņ̵̕g̵̢̃̆̂?̷̛̼̂̏ ̷̢͍̥̇ (Watching Sans sleep watching Sans Sans is sleeping he's watching him sleep masked man watching Sans sleep what is he planning?)

The screen is dark, it’s s̷̩̑̃ͅt̷̥̺̀̃a̸̱͔̱̓̄̂t̴̫͎͆̾i̵̬̞̗̋c̵͖̆̔. 

T̴̹͛͑h̶͍͒e̷̫͝ ̴̭͈̐m̸̧̨̱͊ȁ̷̬̝̐s̷̨͛̆k̷̪̇ě̶̢̛̖̖d̴̟͈̅ ̵̛̠͓m̶̪̞̾a̵̦͓̋ṉ̵̲͂ ̵͔̾̈́̀ͅi̵͇̿͊s̷̺̫͋͗ ̶͈̜̂̈ñ̷̮̠̾o̵͌͘͜͝ẃ̸̧͍̖̋ ̵̞̹̬̎͂̓ȧ̵͔̹͉̊͗b̸̩̒̔ő̸̟v̶̡͒ẹ̸̢͑̍̕ ̸̛͓͘ͅS̸̞̭̊̐ā̸̭̭n̵͖̔̐̈s̴͕̱̻͋,̶͎͋͜ ̸͔̹̋͑h̴̀͊ͅẻ̶̮͔̈́͐'̶̮̐͜s̶͓͒ ̶̦́ş̸̳͛̎͜ť̸͕̭͙̚ą̸͖̘̒̇͝n̵̦̬̘̐̈̑d̵̹͒i̸̲͎͛͜ņ̸̹̅g̶͈͈̹͊̍̃ ̶͍͓̰̉a̴̼̜̰͛̇b̶͖̿o̸̦̤̜̒v̸̧̺̞ḛ̴̛̂ ̸̗̽̔̚t̷̰͎̾͑̍h̷͕͔̩̄e̵̜͆ ̴͕̻̭̽̚b̷̪̐͝ê̵̠͒d̵̺̠̯̐.̸̡̛̤̹͐ (The masked man is now above Sans, he's standing above the bed.)

H̶̨̆ḛ̴̓͠'̷̨̅͘s̷̨̄ ̶̙̈ǐ̶̩̰n̴̫͈̈́̂ ̸̣͉̀̚f̶̱͖͛ȓ̸̡̞o̸̧͐͑ǹ̸̝t̶̛̬̕ ̷̣́͘o̵͚̊͠f̶̦̈ ̵̰̻̂̅t̷̢̚ḧ̴͈e̷͎͈ ̷̫̚c̷̤̄͠a̷̜͒m̶̨̉͜ę̵͖̐ṙ̴̥̏a̶̖̠̾̃ ̸͔̅͒i̴̛̲n̶̨̄ ̷̪̉̒f̴͙̤͋r̷͕̄̋ȏ̵̝͔̌ṅ̴̥ẗ̶̻́ ̵̲͔̐̈́o̴̘̽f̶̼̼̂ ̶̞͑̽ṯ̷̐̆h̵͉͈̋ȇ̶̺ ̷̙̅c̷̜̽a̸̘̠̾́m̶̖̺̄e̸̙̾̑r̸̨͓̉a̴͔̍ ̵͓̌i̴̹n̶̻̓̑ ̷̥̋̎f̵̩̲̽ŗ̵̈ó̷͇͗ň̴͕̟͂t̷̡̲͐̋ ̴̯̭̑͂o̷̦̙͊f̶̯̠̋ ̷͉͕t̷̯̋̋h̸̞͠e̴̯̙͑̒ ̸̧̽c̸̢̭a̶̢̯͝m̴̤̀̇e̵̻̾r̶̠̩͊̽a̸̮͎̅͛ ̴̤̫̑i̴̫̇̕n̶̪̥̋̇ ̴̱̀f̷̒̚ͅr̴̜̰̂̓o̴͎̊n̸͎͋ț̶̝̎̇ ̴͕͒o̷͙̻͠͝f̴̖̌ ̷̛̺̱t̴̤̃̿h̴͇̙̽e̴̥̍ ̸̹̎̆ç̶̖a̷̮͂͐m̴̺̒e̶̲͂̔r̷͚̭͝ǎ̴͇̯͗ ̸̢̇̄ỉ̸͖̤ṅ̵̗ ̸̹̬̎̿f̵̥͋r̶̻̀̾o̵̯̽n̷͙̿̈́ţ̸̎̇ ̵̘o̸͖̕͝f̸͓̿̚ ̶̲̣t̶̝̭͒h̵̏ͅe̵̒̀͜ ̴̹͌c̵̜̄́a̶̢͌m̶̜̞͋̉e̸̫̼̽̃r̷̻̫͂͠a̶̭͖͛́ ̶̹̜̅ỉ̴͎̤͛n̴͉͌̍ ̴̯̔f̶̖́̋r̸̙̍̿o̶̺̕ͅn̸̥ť̸̝̰̔ ̵͕̥̓o̴̳̔̏f̸̳̒̊ ̸̰̅̎t̸͎̘̍͂ḫ̴̱̏̚e̶̪̓̌ ̶͈̃c̷̱̓å̴̬̘̃ṁ̸̲̼ë̷͕̖́̅r̸͉̅̉a̸͓̾͑ͅ ̷͈̻͗ï̶̺̗n̶̡͋̐ ̷̖̾̉f̶̊͜r̵̟̋o̸̱͌n̸̫͗̽t̵͎̓ ̵̱͕̏̕o̸̧͉̐̚f̸̙̈ ̶͚̌ẗ̸͙h̷͎̤͌̀e̵̢̼͑ ̶̝̐c̴̰å̵̩m̶̢̺͒ë̵̦̣́r̵̞̺̈̇ą̴̞͒ ̵̻͒i̵͖̋ň̶̝̂ ̸̺̲̐f̸̺̠̄̕r̵̰̥̂o̷̤̤͛n̴̥͓͑t̸͎͋̊ ̷̛̪̊ơ̴͙͚̈f̷̳̃ ̷͎͚̾t̵͍͑͘h̵͚̜͗e̷̠̦͊ ̴̟̼̿͝c̷̡̡̔͝a̴͍̓͗m̶̡̆e̶̞̚r̸͍̃a̵͔̅ ̴͎̦̉̋ì̶͎͍ṉ̷͆̆ ̸̂͠ͅf̶͈̆͠r̸͖̃o̷̭͊̿n̸̙͍̓͝t̵͙̳͐͑ ̶̳́͠ǫ̷̯̂̾f̴̱͘ ̵̦͜ẗ̷́ͅȟ̸͔͍͋e̸̹̾̕ ̵̢̄̎c̴͉͈̈́ä̸͎̺́͛m̴̩̈́̋e̶̛̥͍͒r̷̪̺͂ä̶̜́̕ ̴͍̱́i̷̹̾n̴̩̹̿ ̶̺̽͐f̴̳̞́r̷͖̈́ͅǫ̷͓̌̉n̸̝͙͛ṭ̴̙̈́ ̴̡͔͊͠o̵̼̓f̷̢̗͗͘ ̸̤̥͌́ṯ̵͗h̴̥̃̾e̴̩̕ ̶͖͋c̵̡̓̔a̶̮̟͋m̸̲̌͐e̷͙͊r̶̟͛a̴͇̺̒̃ ̷̪̗̋͠i̸̙̎̅n̵̙̬͆́ ̶̡̒͛f̷̙̜̏r̷͕̍o̵͔̕n̴̨͍̑͝t̸̎͝ͅ ̸̬̯̐õ̸̺̼̍f̷̠͍͌́ ̶̢͛t̸̢̖h̷̬̣͒̚e̷͍͒̃ ̷͓̲̆c̷̱̿a̷̧̢͠ṃ̷͝ͅē̸̹r̵͓̱̎̅a̴̞̚ ̷̥̱͠ĩ̶͎n̶̩͑ ̵̪͍̈f̷̪̼̍r̵̹͎̓o̷͙̟̒͠ñ̵͔̊t̵͓̑ ̵͉̓ọ̸͛f̸̙͊̓ ̴̼̈́͝ṫ̷̯̮h̴̹͠e̶̬͈̒͛ ̴̙͕̀̃c̷̨̟̓ạ̷͌m̵̙̊ḛ̵̩͝ř̷̼̝a̶̰̾̃ ̷̺̪̽i̷̗̽̉n̶̠̱̔̊ ̵̘̥̋̇f̶̱̱̎͝r̴̆͐ͅô̸̢͜n̵̗̼͌t̴̜̠͘ ̴͚̭̋̚ö̷̪͘f̶̯̗̿ ̴̫͌͝ţ̴͇̍͂h̸͙͉͝e̵̜̤̿͌ ̸̺͐̋c̶̟̏̏ą̶̗͛͋m̴̹͍̔e̴͓̬̒̉r̵͙̀͠ǎ̴̦͈̉ ̷̠̌͠i̶͎̲̕n̸̖͘ ̶̙̉f̵͎̪̿r̷͉͉͛̃o̷̭̊n̵̟̟̅̎t̸̫̐̽ ̵̠̄ͅơ̴̘f̵̝͍͊͌ ̶͍̰̐t̵͙̥̃̆h̶̨̠̐e̶͙̱͊̓ ̵̯̫̒͒c̷̝̟͛a̵͖̗͗m̵̬̉͌é̷̬ͅr̸̥̠̎ą̸̞̓ ̴̳̥̾í̸͉̻n̸͉̖̑̀ ̸̬͌͆f̴̨̣̊̍r̸͎̰͠o̶̫͉ņ̷͖̆ẗ̷̺̳ ̴̎͜o̶̢̘̊f̶͎͋̍ ̷̝̼̍t̵̖́ͅh̴̳̒̄ë̸̫̳́ ̴̘͎͐c̵̝̾̚a̷̙̝͒̾m̵͈̙͑͛ê̴̺͝r̸̠̈́̇ȁ̴̢ ̷̭ͅi̷̟͛̓ǹ̶̢̦ ̴̢͚̈́f̵̻͕͗͝ŗ̶̟͊ö̴̥́̊n̴̯̣̓̕t̷͙̮̓ ̴̜͓̒o̷̹͙̔f̴̩͜͝ ̵͓͇̕t̸̢̙̿h̷̨̎e̵̩̜̎̂ ̶̩̂ċ̶̺ȃ̵̝ͅm̷̳̓͘͜e̶͓͚͗̽r̴̹͝a̸̺̙͛ ̸̡̦̒ĭ̸̮̀n̷͙͂͠ ̷͉̳̄f̵͉͑͘ṟ̵̠̅̌o̸̦͠n̵͓̮̊ț̸̡̾ ̶̲̻̅o̸̼͊f̷̹͚͝ ̶̤͒ţ̴͓͆͝h̶̩͘̕é̸͕̬ ̵̛͔c̷̗̈̏ͅą̵̀̒m̵̱͆̕ë̵͚͂r̵̛̩̃ȧ̴̲̠ ̸̹̔ͅị̶̛̯̈n̴͔̽ ̵̩͎̓̉f̶̧͑ṙ̴͎̩̊ó̵̮͍͝n̵̥̟͝͠t̸̙̆̍ ̸̜̝̋̽ö̸̦̋f̸͖̓͆ ̵̯̀͜t̸͈͍h̶͕̰̒̆ë̶̯̗́ ̸̼̏c̶͍̉ḁ̶̙͊m̴̙͗ͅe̸͇r̸̦͝ȧ̶͓͇͊ ̴̲̮̊̃i̸͙̖n̴̮͇͠ ̸̤̋̍f̷͓͌r̵̗̐o̴̡̞̍̔n̶͕̐t̵̨͔͂ ̵̱̎̈́ŏ̷̤͙̋f̵̘̙̽ ̴̢̊t̴̪̆h̷̞͆ė̸̫ ̴̡̡̓̐c̸̦̒̏ă̵͉̖͒m̶̻̌ĕ̴̡r̴͚̈̓a̴͕̒̀ ̴̬͈͗̿ḭ̷͕͛̔n̸̫̓̿ ̴̧͆f̷̺͍͛̕r̵͈̓͝ő̷̫͜n̶̨̤̋͠ṫ̴̪͔ ̸̣͋ȏ̵̪̌f̵̰͎̊̿ ̷͕̹͗̒t̶̆͜h̸͕̼̆ë̸̛̱̬ ̷̩̙̔č̸̟͝a̶̖̪̐̽m̷̳̈́̿e̷̜̟̎r̴͔̅ͅa̶̙͠ ̸̧͉̿i̵͔̭̊n̸̠̘̓̄ ̸̭̥͊f̸̗̈̆r̴̛̼̖̃o̴̥͝n̶̡̯͗̾t̴̊͜͠ ̸̧̼̎o̸̡̎f̸̱̟͛̈ ̷͔̥͆t̸̗͗͝h̵͇͗é̷̼ ̸̮̎̿c̷̼͛͌a̵͕̪͆͗m̵͓̟̅e̸̟̒̐r̵̥̊͜a̵̻͐ ̶͔̮i̶͚͝n̴̨͑ ̷̝̏f̴̢͊r̷͚̾́ỏ̴͉ñ̵̨t̴̖͋̆ ̴̧͂ơ̶̯̇f̵̬̎ ̵̝͒t̷̨͓͐͝h̵̝̝͠e̵̲̋ ̸̖̗̀c̶̯̙̆ä̵͎́m̵̰̥̉͑e̶̞͛̊͜r̸̠̬͝â̵̭̒ ̵̤̭͗̇i̶̖̇n̴̠͝ ̸̺̎̏f̸̮̮̔̀r̴̡̒o̴̭͇̿͝n̵̢̥̾t̶̞͇͊ ̵̙̇̕ǒ̶̈́ͅf̵̬̝͒̽ ̸͉͈̀͠t̷̛̯̊h̶̭͠e̶̳̤͋ ̵̢̑̕c̴̜̚a̶͖̰͒̾ṁ̸̗͝ȅ̴̻̩̀r̴̖̎̓a̶̩̾͜ ̴̥͍̐i̷̙͗͗ñ̷̳̎ ̴̮͕̓̎f̵̨͝ͅr̴̺̂̐o̷̢̖͆͗ņ̵̯̐͊t̵̩͐͜ ̶̥̖̂o̵̠f̵̼̓ ̴̰̕t̴̤͛͠ͅh̴̡͕̋̆ẽ̸͔ ̶̰̆̿c̶̤̍á̶̧́m̶̖͆͝ẽ̶̢̬͗r̸̳̖̔a̷̪͆̅ ̵̡̛ĩ̶͈̳n̸͎̂ ̵̠̆͛ͅf̸̳̏r̵͈̓͜ȏ̸̳̜͌ṉ̷͍͒̓ẗ̵̜͚́̄ ̶̺͝o̷̧̪̒͋f̴̱̱̈́̋ ̵̙́t̶̕͜h̵̡͝e̸͓̘͒̂ ̸̞̍̈́c̵̼̅ạ̶̠́͘m̴̩͝e̸̖͛r̸̲̾ă̸͎ ̶̡͌̕͜i̵͔n̸͖̪̎͝ ̵̝̲̑f̵̹͌r̶̹̽͊ŏ̸͖̋n̴̝̘̈́t̵͍̀ͅ ̷̲̎o̸̗f̴̪̀ ̸̧̈t̸͇̄͜h̷̠̐ȅ̸͕̝̓ ̴̦̐c̶͕̼͊̐ȃ̸̜m̵̮̈̾e̸̦͆̽r̷̖̊a̷̢̠̔ ̴̦̠̍͗i̶͕̣͂ñ̷̻ ̶̍ͅf̴̜̳̍̓r̷̯͆͒ọ̸̍n̴̡̼͗t̶̝̀̚ ̷̢͍̽o̷͎̺̽̿f̴̺͝ ̸͖̓̏t̸̖͘h̷͕͛́e̸̮̲ ̵̯̋c̸̼̠͒͝a̵̢͌m̷͍̘̅e̴͈̘̎r̶̘̈́á̵̲͘ ̶̖̓ͅī̸̥̻n̵͓̈́ ̶̘̭̔f̶̤͇̽r̴̢͚̓ö̴̼̻́͘n̸̗͒t̶͙̽ ̶̡̊̓o̷̙͛ḟ̴͍̚ ̸̙̳̑t̵̳͊h̴̜̜͊̓e̷̦̋ ̶̧͎͑͘c̴͕̎a̷̻̥̍͝m̷̭̚͠e̶̠͎r̴̜͝ͅa̴̼̪̓

The screen goes black.

[Everything goes back to normal after this. I don’t think he did anything but watch me sleep.]

[I think it’s a sign totheark, who has been sending me those weird messages to reply to my entries, knows where I live.]

[Ever since I saw that clip, I’ve been keeping myself locked in my house. I think I’m too involved now.]

[I have to find somewhere safe to hide now.]


	30. Entry #20

The screen is black.

[I’ve made some… security changes to my new current location. I’ve spent some more time looking over the tapes, I’m almost done now.]

[I also burned the one’s I’ve already watched and uploaded here. If Papyrus found them because of my ignorance, I could never forgive myself.]

[But I found another video of me being involved in something I don’t remember ever happening.]

The video cuts on. Sans is sitting on a chair, one representing the same chair from Burgerpants’s house in one of the previous entries. Next to him is the larger couch that Burgerpants had been sitting in before he had attacked Sans in the same previous entry. However, the floor and couches were cleaner, and the lights were on.

“He should be getting back soon,” Mettaton’s voice came from off camera.

“Burgerpants had a nice set up here,” Sans said, “Especially this painting of a forest burning hidden behind the couch.”

“You want to flash it for the camera?” Mettaton asked.

“Sure thing, robot man,” Sans said.

He reached behind the couch and pulled out a medium sized painting, flashing it for the camera to see. Mettaton zoomed in, showing off the picture of a burning forest with smoke clouding the sky. 

“He’s got great tastes, I want this picture on a shirt,” Sans said, grinning at the camera.

“We’re really bored, Burgerpants decided to host the script finalizing process at his house, then had to immediately leave to grab something,” Mettaton said.

“He left like, forever ago!” Sans groaned, putting back the picture behind the couch.

“No, you should keep it out,” Mettaton said, “Burgerpants has no decorations on his wall.”

“There’s no hook to put it up on,” Sans said, looking at the bare wall behind him. “Maybe I should be like Frisk with their hotdogs and just balance it on my head. Actually, we should call them over.”

“We’re just waiting for Burgerpants to get back.” The camera shifted while Mettaton spoke. “So yeah. He’s taking awhile.”

g̴͕̿̉l̴̻̣͊ḭ̴̃t̸͉c̶̮̩̕h̴̼̤ ̷̛̼g̵̮͍̈́l̴̛͔͈̓i̶̝̊̆t̴̰̣̽̅c̶̥̠̏h̵̯̮̏̊ ̶͈̌g̶̱̓l̶̠̋ḯ̵̹̈́ţ̶̥̔ç̵̀̐h̷̨̋ ̸̧̎͋g̴̞̋l̴̤̅̿i̶̳̳͆͠t̷̙͝ć̸̮̪ḫ̷ ̸͕̈͠g̸̟̘͝l̷̠͠i̵̼̝͌͐t̵̲͚͛c̵͔͊̿ĥ̵̡̯̀ ̵̪̽ḡ̷͎ḷ̷̒i̷̙̰̒t̵̠͝c̶̭̃h̵̼̽ ̵̼̀̏g̷̤̼͗̎l̵̖̯̉̆ĭ̵͈͔̏ẗ̷̪̩́͋c̶̡̱͑̕h̸̝͇̉̌ ̴̛̗̟͆g̴̲͚l̴̗̟̉̅i̷͐̚ͅt̷̝̝͐c̶̩̩͊h̶̘̲̀ ̵̘͑͛g̷͈͉̅ļ̴̩͋ȉ̷͈͔ṯ̶̠͊c̴̘̭͛ĥ̴̲̍ ̸̘̇̅ͅg̸̹l̵͇̱̔i̴͎͙͗t̵͈͌c̶̝̊̐h̷͎̥̒͝ ̶̱͍͗g̴̖̅ḷ̸̮͠i̶̮͙̚ṭ̴́̌c̷̨̅h̶̤̑̈́ ̸̪̭̓͝g̸͚̞̎l̷̝̙̄̂i̷̛͉t̵̺̞͝c̸̥͋̈́h̴̖̳͝ ̶̪̺̏ġ̵̩̱̇l̴̢͕͆i̵̬̣͊̈́t̴̜̦c̷͔̈̈́h̶̗͓̆͝ ̵͔͊̏g̵̗̍l̴̦i̴̭̩̐͝ṫ̷̡̊c̶͕̄͒h̸̖̑ ̵̱͛͋g̴̗̘͊̎l̷͕i̶̦͋t̴̪͗c̶͓̉h̶̠͚͝ ̷̰̾g̸̤̈́̾l̶͇͆̕i̴̹͌ṱ̶͊c̴̰̚h̴̐ͅ ̸̲͆ǧ̷̯l̵̯̄͘ȋ̷̲̏ť̵̯͆c̶͔͗ͅḥ̶̈́͊ͅ ̶̖̂̌g̶̜̓̀l̷̪̳̈́i̴͍t̵̲͓̄̚c̷̛̠̣h̷͖͗ͅ ̶̪̈ͅg̸̳̙̔͊l̸̪̟̄ï̷̥̘̕t̷͎̀c̷̟̆̃ͅh̶̞͛ ̸̰̗̿g̷͍̭͘l̷̦̔í̷̺̰͝t̶̛̼͛c̶̰̓͒h̸̹͗͛ ̶̰͉̉g̶̟̓l̶̗͒ì̴̻̽t̸̯͋͑c̸̜̓̎ḩ̴͕̾ ̵͔̃g̴̫͋͜l̴̫͉̅̚i̶̭̚͜ẗ̸͙́̾c̸̯̔̏h̵̝̋̕ ̴͙̀g̴̰̙̃̈́l̸̺͎̆i̵̳̮̅̽t̴̡͌̃c̸͕̪͐͘h̷̯̟͐ ̸͎̘̓̾g̵̜̘̊̏l̵̢̼̃͠ȉ̷̧̪t̴͇̐̈́c̶͎͈͂h̷̞͝ ̸͎̗̍ǧ̶̲̣͐l̴̝̙̈i̶͉̾͠t̵̙̝̅͗c̵̝͠ḧ̶̹́ ̸̘̓g̷̦̈́l̴̘̈́̽i̶̲̱̅t̷̮͒c̵͖͚̐͠h̵̰͝ ̴̋͜g̸̨͇͂l̸͚̈͝i̶̤̘͊t̵̲̼̂̾c̸̹̀h̸̨͗̚ ̶̡̀̽g̸̡̣̃͗l̶͈͓̓ĭ̶ͅt̸͙͚̋c̷̘̫͛̕h̸͔͔̅̕ ̵͉͎͗g̸͈͊̇l̶̝̂i̷̯̚t̵̹̽c̸̕ͅh̶̥̫̽ ̴̼̍ġ̶̙̠͋l̴̞͓̒ḯ̸̳t̸͔͆c̸̲͔̎h̶̢̟̕ ̸̼̰̈́g̷͖̾ͅl̸͓͍̏ï̴̻͕̄t̴̬͛͝ċ̷̳̞h̵̝̪͆̀ ̶̟͈͌g̶͎̝̽l̷̡̰̕͘į̴̧̈́̓t̸͚͘ͅc̶̲̈́h̵͍͑͋ ̴̣̰̒͐ġ̵̲l̷̥̒i̵͇̽ṱ̷̟͗͝c̴̨̣͐h̷͔̩͐͝ ̸̜͑̑g̶̠̚ͅḷ̶͆ͅī̵̝̘t̵̛̫̺͂c̴̙̠͂ḧ̴̥͒ ̶̖̱̊̌g̶͖̃̈́l̸̥̬͝ĩ̴̼t̸̰͖͌͠c̴̠̦̈́̿h̸͔̲͒ ̶͉͒͝g̴̗̀̕l̷͖͛͊ȉ̵̺̦̈́t̷̫̽͊c̵̗͓̓̔h̷͖̱̒ ̴͖̺̍g̴̗͎͒̅l̵̞̾ḯ̵͍̩t̷͔̏c̷̟͇̈́ẖ̵͓̓ ̸̣̽̈g̵̥̬͐͂l̵̦͑i̸̢͇̔̆t̸͍̽c̶̣̟̈́͘h̶͇̎̓ ̵̟̽ģ̵̛̭̆l̶͙̣̓̕i̶̳͒t̵̩̜̿͌c̸͒͜h̴̜̋̂ͅ ̴͚̬͒g̸̨͙̊͊l̴̼͆̄i̶̩͊t̷̙̐̈́c̴̱͉͑̈́h̸͎̰͗̊ ̵̞̀

The camera suddenly cuts. Sans and Mettaton are both sitting on screen now, the camera propped up and unmoving. A door can be heard opening out of frame.

“There he is!” Sans said.

“Finally, what took you so long?” Mettaton asked.

A light buzzing started to sound in the background. 

Burgerpants steps into frame, coughing into his arm as he sits down on the couch next to Mettaton. A white paper bag is in his hands, setting it down onto his lap.

“I was getting pills, then I stopped at the red tower,” Burgerpants said.

“The red tower from the park?” Mettaton asked, “How come?”

“I just-” Burgerpants broke out coughing. “-I just did!”

The video stops there. The screen returns to black. 

[For some reason it glitches halfway through, some footage must have been lost somehow.]

[Burgerpants is acting strange in this. And it’s at his house, the same one I visited before. This was before we even started filming. I don’t remember ever going to his house before.]

[That video and some… other evidence I’m not displaying has convinced me I need to go somewhere. I won’t say where. Totheark watches my videos and they already know where I live, I’m being cautious from now on. I’m already burning tapes after watching them and destroying some stuff after finding it just in case.]


	31. Version

upside down

red 

building 

ģ̵̛̭̆l̶͙̣̓̕i̶̳͒t̵̩̜̿͌c̸͒͜h̴̜̋̂ͅ ̴͚̬͒g̸̨͙̊͊l̴̼͆̄i̶̩͊t̷̙̐̈́c̴̱͉͑̈́h̸͎̰͗̊ ̵̞̀

̸̱͚̉ ̴̫̘͘ ̸͙̇ ̶̼͌ ̸̫̜͑ ̴̺̠͂ ̶̀͜ ̵̢͋̄ ̷̭͔͂͐ ̸͉̄͊ ̸̗͓̅ ̴̤̲̌̕ ̴̲͓̓ ̷͇̒ ̷̫̗͠ ̵͉̏ ̸̞̄̕ ̸̜͔̀̑ ̵̳̠̉ ̵̳̞̽ ̵̙̕ͅ ̶̢̓̕E̴̳͌̈́n̶̼̺̏̓t̸̢̙͊͋r̸̩͔̊ỷ̴̤ ̵̘͆#̷̻̪̎͂5̸̪̓

Knew you would come


	32. Entry #21

Black screen. 

[I wasn’t planning on showing the footage of me going to the red tower. I didn’t want anyone to know where I had went to.]

[But I saw the response “Version” when I got home. Totheark already knows I went there. They either saw me or noticed the tape they had put there missing. Which means there’s no point in me hiding this if they already know.]

No changes.

[I think they placed the tape there and waited for me to find it.]

The screen cuts on. The camera is being held by hand as it looks up and down the tower, Sans’s pink slippers being caught in the bottom of the frame. A giant symbol of the X going through the O can be seen scratched onto the side of the tower.

The camera moves as he walks, his footsteps crunching loudly against the grass. Sans moves around the tower until an opening in the side is able to be seen by the camera before he moves towards it.

The inside of the red tower is d̴̳̣͑͝a̴̡̭͋͆r̴̡̕͘k̵̥͉̿, yellow caution police tape scattered around the floor. Old, rotting pieces of wood are leaned up against the walls in many different locations. One of the pices of wood was stuck firmly between one wall on the left and the other on the right, horizontal. Around the piece of wood is a rope, knotted around it and dangling below with a metal lunchbox tied to the other end.

“You’ve got to be sh*tting me, that’s where their lunchbox went?” Sans can be heard mumbling from behind the camera.

One of his hands reach into frame and grab the lunchbox, pulling it open to show the inside mostly empty. The only thing inside of the box was a single tape with a bow on it. Sans quickly took the tape and his hand disappears from frame, shuffling being heard from him. His hand returns again, empty, and he starts to untie the rope around the lunchbox.

The video ends there.

[That’s Frisk’s lunchbox. They lost it around a year ago. I forgot about it until now.]

[Whoever put it there was either saving the kids lunchbox for that exact moment today, or they put it there almost a year ago and waited a year for me to find it.]

[Either way, they know me. I’m starting to think Burgerpants is behind this.]

[I don’t know what he was doing that one day with that mask.]


	33. Entry #22

Black.

[I watched the tape.]

[I’m not going to show it on here. I burned it.]

No changes.

[To sum it up, it’s another video of a memory I don’t remember. Me and some other people went to this weird looking building, I won’t say where. Monster Kid had followed us.]

[Let’s just say I know why he’s been missing for over a year now.]

[It’s horrible. I’m not putting that video here, not now, not ever. But I’m still documenting what I saw.]

[This video confirms that this glitchy guy is dangerous. It was dark in the video, I couldn’t see how he died. All I heard was him yelling and suddenly there was dust. I don’t think I want to know.]

The screen remains black.

[I think this is the video where our memories were erased. Not just mine, but everyone else’s too. Papyrus, Undyne, all of them were there. And in the video, I’m yelling about how it’s the stalker again, Papyrus too. I think we knew about him before, which explains how I recorded him but don’t remember now. Somehow our memories were erased.]

[Mettaton is the only one who walks away. All of us disappear at the end, he takes the camera and leaves. In the video, I could hear Burgerpants yelling in the background. I’m not sure what happened. I don’t know how this ties into him wearing that mask when I went into his house before.]

[I’m not sure what to do about Monster Kid. He died in the video, but if I gave it to anyone, they would have become involved like I did. I’m not going back to that location to find his dust, I don’t think it’s even there anymore. The tape is burned anyway, I’m not letting anyone else become involved again.]

[I just need to figure out how to help Burgerpants.]


	34. Attention

Doors

unopened 

Come

help? 

Return to us

Aiatiwnguoryrarialv


	35. Entry #23

[I saw the reply to Entry #22.]

[I think totheark is trying to get me to go back to the house. I didn’t have the chance to check all of the rooms last time. I want to make sure Burgerpants is okay, I don’t know what’s happening with him.]

It cuts on. The camera is already stationed in the house, handheld and uneven as Sans closes the door behind him, closing off the sunlight from the outdoors. The house is dark and empty, dirty just like before. A flashlight clicks on.

This time, he wastes no energy before immediately going to the nearest door and opening it, leading into a small bedroom. The blankets were thrown onto the floor, and papers with the same symbol from previous entries cloud the wall. Sans scans his surroundings before stopping his flashlight on a pill bottle on the table next to the bed. Drops of blood are next to it.

Sans leaves the room and goes into the next one, finding a bathroom with the same doll as before stationed next to the faucet of the sink and a small rock sitting in it’s lap. However, the doll had some more features added to them. The same white skin remained, but now shoulder length brown hair was stuck to the head like a wig. It was wearing a blue and purple stripped shirt and some brown shorts.

The head was entirely covered in blood.

“Great,” Sans mumbled, shifting the camera as he pulled it closer to inspect the doll for a moment. 

A ruffle of clothing can be heard off camera, and Sans turns it quickly to see Burgerpants, in a mask, retreating back into the hall out of the doorframe. 

“Burgerpants, wait!” Sans yells, the camera shaking violently as he starts to c̷̯̝̔ḩ̶̹͛à̵͈s̴̹͑̍ḛ̶̄̈ after him. 

The camera is thrown around in a violent manner as Sans runs after the masked cat, running down the hall and out of the front door into the night. It comes to a stop for a moment as Sans moves the camera around, inspecting the sudden night sky.

The buzzing from before starts again as Sans looks around with the camera and flashlight, standing on the street ạ̸͚͘ĺ̴̠̲o̷̬͖̚n̴̩͌e̸̱. 

Ṭ̴̌̑h̵̗͌̒e̷̮̪̕ ̵̲̏̊b̷̤̔u̸̠͑͝z̷͍̅z̷̼̆ȋ̴̺n̶̢̾͐g̶͈͊ ̸̡̜͝g̸͎͆é̸̡̺t̵̺̦͘͘s̸͕͕͐̾ ̴̳̞̌̔l̷͓̽o̶͙͒ȗ̸͇̝̓d̵̢͚͒͒ë̵̡͜r̸̢̗̔ (The buzzing gets louder)

e̵̡̪̅v̶̼̼̕ẹ̴̑n̸̳͆ ̸̳͂l̵̖͙̾ô̴̪̟ṵ̴͌d̸̬̘͆̉e̷͖̪͌̚r̷̨̓͋ͅ

e̵̡̪̅v̶̼̼̕ẹ̴̑n̸̳͆ ̸̳͂l̵̖͙̾ô̴̪̟ṵ̴͌d̸̬̘͆̉e̷͖̪͌̚r̷̨̓͋ͅ

Sans spins around and the flashlight catches view of ṯ̸̔̄h̵͙͋̆ë̶̞́ ̶̡̔̂t̵̝͚̊ā̸̯l̵͈̖̿͝ḽ̵̨̀̀ ̸̭̝̃̈́m̴͚̂̑ḁ̷̼͘n̷̘̏̈́ ṯ̸̔̄h̵͙͋̆ë̶̞́ ̶̡̔̂t̵̝͚̊ā̸̯l̵͈̖̿͝ḽ̵̨̀̀ ̸̭̝̃̈́m̴͚̂̑ḁ̷̼͘n̷̘̏̈́ ṯ̸̔̄h̵͙͋̆ë̶̞́ ̶̡̔̂t̵̝͚̊ā̸̯l̵͈̖̿͝ḽ̵̨̀̀ ̸̭̝̃̈́m̴͚̂̑ḁ̷̼͘n̷̘̏̈́ ṯ̸̔̄h̵͙͋̆ë̶̞́ ̶̡̔̂t̵̝͚̊ā̸̯l̵͈̖̿͝ḽ̵̨̀̀ ̸̭̝̃̈́m̴͚̂̑ḁ̷̼͘n̷̘̏̈́ ṯ̸̔̄h̵͙͋̆ë̶̞́ ̶̡̔̂t̵̝͚̊ā̸̯l̵͈̖̿͝ḽ̵̨̀̀ ̸̭̝̃̈́m̴͚̂̑ḁ̷̼͘n̷̘̏̈́ ṯ̸̔̄h̵͙͋̆ë̶̞́ ̶̡̔̂t̵̝͚̊ā̸̯l̵͈̖̿͝ḽ̵̨̀̀ ̸̭̝̃̈́m̴͚̂̑ḁ̷̼͘n̷̘̏̈́-

And then the camera is flying after it’s thrown, g̶̞̥͗͆l̸̨̲̂̉ị̴̄͝t̷̲̃ċ̴̟̲̋ḣ̸̞͙͝i̵͉̇̂n̵͖̆g̴̠͉͆͂ before it hits s̷̜̃o̸̞͠m̸̙͊̑ḙ̵͎̌t̸̪͘h̵͇̠ị̶̑n̵͠ͅg̵̪͠ ̷͜s̸̟͇̏̄o̴̻̩̚̚m̴̼̂ė̴̟̹͗t̸̃̓ͅͅh̵̛̻̠̽i̷̺͎̔͑n̶̝̭̕ḡ̷̟̕ ̷̰͕̊h̵̪̾i̶̧͚͝m̶̗̀̋ ̸̣̬̄̈́h̴̙̋i̸̞͒͝m̴̘̯͛̚ ̸̲̾s̷̹̲̾l̸̘͘e̸̩̍̊ͅn̴͇̂̋ḋ̸̖̔ḛ̴̈́̆r̴͕̍͠m̶̛̭̟̋a̴͔̫͌̆n̶̲̜̈́̊ ̴̧̨̓̚t̴̠͉͆h̶̘͙̓e̸̼͑̍ ̸̥͂̚o̸͍̜͊͝p̶̢̯̆̋e̸̯̽r̸͈͑͘å̶͓͝t̷̩̼͊o̴̮̗̎͛r̴̗̂ (something something him him slenderman the operator)

The screen finally clears of glitches again as it lands on the ground, facing the street. Under the streetlights Sans can be seen, quickly becoming smaller in the distance as he takes advantage of throwing the camera for a distraction and books it while he can. 

A nice dress shoe steps in front of the camera.

h̷̡̧͊ē̷̻͍͑ ̶̬͓̀w̴̧̝͒̂a̴͇̒s̶͎̕ ̷̧͠h̸̢̉ḯ̸̧̔t̸̢̓͘ ̵͕͛b̸̜̫̎̽ý̵̫ ̶͇͜͝t̸̳̦̆̕h̴͔̙͒e̷̡̛̥ ̸̳̐̃c̶̣͋ȁ̶͍ͅm̷͇̂e̶̯͓̓r̵̞̻̎̈́a̶̮̭͑ ̶̨́i̸̖̻̋͂s̸͖̫͂ ̸̱̣̿͑h̴̡̠̒̑e̷̦͗ ̸̠͊m̷̥͖a̷͎̹͛d̷͇̔̃ ̷͙̤̽̊ṃ̶͔̀ă̷̧ḑ̴̛̀ ̶͑͜m̷̛̙̲a̷̝̙̋d̷̹̓?̷̱̥͒

The screen goes black.

[I had parked my car a block away just in case I had been followed, which it looks like I was.]

[I drove straight home, I never went back to go pick up the camera. I found it on my bed when I got home. They somehow made it to my house before I did.]

[It’s completely busted. I won’t be able to record any new videos on it, the inside is fried. I don’t really care though. If I hadn’t yeeted the camera, I’m not so sure I would have made it out alive. I’m not even convinced hitting the guy with the camera did much to him, I think he just let me go to humor me or for some other reason.]

[That was the first time I saw him in real life that I remember. I’m done with this.]

[Burgerpants attacked me before and led me straight to the stalker guy. I’m not sure if he’s even Burgerpants when he’s wearing that mask of his.]

[I don’t want to be involved anymore. I’m destroying all of my cameras.]


	36. Entry #24

[I’ve changed my mind about dropping out of this.]

[I wasn’t recording, but I saw Burgerpants earlier today. He looked normal, he wasn’t wearing the mask. I asked him how he was doing and he told me he’s been seeing a therapist because he’s been blacking out at random times.]

[The stalker guy could be taking control of him or something. Before I had thought that Burgerpants was just gone and working with him, but now I don’t think so. It ties in with the phone call I had with Papyrus, Burgerpants has been having these since production of the film. It’s not his fault.]

[Someone I know has also approached me about these videos. Frisk had done an investigation on me since I’ve been getting more distant. I have, it’s my fault the kid noticed. They said they started watching my videos after I gave them back their lunchbox that had been missing for a year. The kid watched all of my videos, and they want in.]

[I guess we’re going to work together now.]

[I know the kiddo. If there’s anyone who could help save people, it’s them.]


	37. Entry #25

[I’ve moved to a safer location ever since the guy got into my house and left my camera on my bed. Frisk has been visiting me to talk about what we both know so far.]

[Today, the kid told me to turn on the news.]

The video cuts on suddenly, the camera zoomed in on a T.V. A blond haired woman was talking, the volume turned off, so no noise emitted from the T.V. She gestures behind her, turning her head to look at a house on fire behind her. This is shown for a few seconds before the video ends and returns to black.

[That was my house.]


	38. Entry #26

The video starts immediately. Inside of a car the camera sits, aimed from the front right corner of the car in front of the passenger's seat. Due to this position, Sans in the drivers seat and Frisk in the passengers seat can both be seen, along with the trees passing them outside. Both of them are looking ahead as the soft humming of the car driving is in the background.

[Since seeing the news report, Frisk and I have been moving constantly. We told Papyrus and Toriel that I wanted to take the kid around to look at some stuff for a couple of weeks, so we could travel around. We’re just making sure no one follows me.]

The driving continues. Frisk looks over their shoulder to look out the back of the car.

[We were still trying to figure out a plan on what to do, we’re trying to figure out how to keep Burgerpants from being in his ‘mask’ state, as we call it, but also how to deal with the stalker guy. We looked over totheark’s responses, and we pulled out the codes. I think he goes by the operator.]

[We got some messages from some people recently. Alphys told me Mettaton and Papyrus left suddenly, too. We’ve tried calling them, they won’t pick up their phones. Their car is gone from their house.Toriel has gone missing, too, but her car is still at her house. Undyne and Alphys don’t know what to do about everyone suddenly going missing.]

Sans yawns in the video, adjusting his hold on the steering wheel.

[And one message we got was from a random phone number. Frisk got it on their phone. It was a date. Today’s date.]

[This morning we found a package outside of our door. There was another tape inside.]

[Someone knows where we’ve been the entire time, and with Papyrus, Mettaton, and Toriel disappearing suddenly, I’m not sure how to feel.]

[But the following footage was on the tape that we got today.]

The video changes. It’s held, a red gloved hand waving in front of the camera to wipe the lense before revealing the inside of a house. The camera is pointed downwards as Papyrus walks, his long legs coming into view with each step on the wooden floor. It doesn’t take long before he brings the camera up again, pointing it at Mettaton on the couch.

“You told me you gave all of your cameras to Sans!” Papyrus accused him.

“I did,” Mettaton said, not looking up from his computer on the couch.

“Nope!” Papyrus giggled. “Nyeh heh heh, the great Papyrus will not be fooled! For I have found a camera!”

Mettaton finally glances over, his body freezing once he sees what his fiance is holding. The robot gives a wide-eyed, terrified stare at the skeleton monster.

“Where... did you find that?” He seemed to choke on his words.

“The closet, there was a tape inside already!” Papyrus said, “I tried to watch it, but it was really messed up.”

“Um… It’s probably just my old camera, I must of shoved it back there when we moved,” Mettaton said, “I was planning on selling it.”

“But you said we didn’t have any cameras. Once a star, always a star!”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to sell it. Put it back and stop recording, please.”

“Okay, I’m done recording,” Papyrus lied.

Mettaton gave him a l̷͔̞͐̆ơ̷͈͇̽o̶̮̓k̵͈̩̊̎ (look). “I can still see the light.”

“So that does mean it’s recording!” Papyrus exclaimed, “But are you okay? You’re in a weird mood now.”

“I’m fine, just please put it back. It’s bringing up unwanted memories.”

“Fine.”

The camera turns to point down a hall where h̴̨̍̚e̵̮͚̔ ̶̡̺̊̋s̴̨͇̊̃t̷̨̂͜ā̴̢͐n̵̯͜͝d̸̠͆̈s̴͚̄-̶͎̫̆

A̶̪ ̷̖̔̈s̸̪̓c̸̣̫̈́ṙ̴̮e̶̢̋ǎ̵̧m̷̺͠ ̴͖̿̃ͅe̶̖̋͗c̸̣͑̄h̴̩̦̒̋ȏ̴̭̘̕e̷̡͑ŝ̸͕̩͊ ̴͈͠ả̷̡s̸̙̀ ̷̞̐͜t̸̰̦́ḩ̸̛̘e̷̪̓̉ ̴̻̅c̸̝͝a̸̟͈̐m̶̨͌e̶̯̿r̸͈͊͘a̷̅̎ͅ ̴̮̑s̵̻͚̍h̵̭̤͂a̴̛̞̕k̸̰͌̒e̶̱͓͂͝s̷̫̊̈́ͅ ̸̭͂v̷̟̑i̸̤̒̒o̴̼͛̊l̷͇̪̋͠e̴̬̔̑n̸̝̈́̿ẗ̴̞́l̵̮͚͊̑ÿ̸͙́̓,̴͎͈̅ ̴̯͌̓͜t̵̛͔h̸͕́ͅë̷̜̱́ ̷̟̜̏́q̸̹̗̆ű̸̲͊i̷̟͓̊c̴͎̻̿̈k̷̺̂͂ ̷̛̱͎̌p̵̉ͅa̷̼̿c̸͎̘͘e̷̞̣̋̒ ̵̩̕m̴͔̣̈ą̴̄͆͜k̶̰̙̈͂i̶̥̥̓̂n̷̖̊̆g̴̱̬̃ ̴̼͌ĕ̷͚ṿ̴̔͠e̸͔͖̽r̷̻̫͆ŷ̵̖̚t̵̜̒h̴̝̉̔i̴̬̽n̶̼͔̈̅ĝ̷͔̦̚ ̶̱͂b̴̬̙̌̂l̴̟̳̄u̵̦r̵̪͋ ̶̲͖̍a̷̙͜͝s̶̤̾̌ ̴͎̉P̵̘̥͑͝ạ̷̇͆p̸̗̦̆y̶̝͊̍r̵͖u̴̲̎͗s̶̤͛͝ ̷̻͙͂̏a̸̞̭͒̑ṉ̸̹̒d̴͓̗́ ̵̯͑̈́M̷̦̣̀͘ė̵̲͉̚t̶̻̙͊t̸̺̓͝a̶̗̯̐t̵͓͊͝o̴̺̔n̴̙͐ ̷̻̟̔s̶̯̹̅t̵̖̙̔͆ȧ̶͉r̸̹̞̅̒t̴̩̥͂ ̷̨̗ẏ̸̹ͅe̴̗̿l̴̥̦̽l̴͍̂̽i̶̦͛̚n̶͍͆͠g̴̬͛̂.̵͙͌ ̷̡̞͒Ṯ̷̳̈́̔h̷̟̄ḛ̴͂i̴̺̩̒͛r̸̗̅ ̵̬͓̃̒b̶͔̱̚r̵̳̓e̵͉̿̓a̴̬̹̾t̸̩̠͒h̶̦͉͐͊i̸͉̔n̴̙̎̚ġ̶̛̠̫ ̴̞͊̕q̶̫̪̃̿u̶͎͐̄i̵͉̮͝c̵̠̬͋͗k̴͔̯͂̋ē̸̼̖̍n̵̗͇͊̅ ̴̼̄̐a̷̖̗̕͝ṉ̸͓͐͛d̷̦̍̈́ͅ ̶̞̞̒t̷̻̣͋͠h̸͉̽̕ͅe̶̖͇̅ ̵̝͉̑̾v̴̠̫ḯ̴̩͍̃d̸̻͚̋͗e̴̼͓͑͠ö̸̓ͅ ̴̬͑͜g̷̥̗͘ḷ̵̞͊͌i̸̤̽t̸͚̥̕͠c̷̨̙͌h̷̦̑e̷̙̾́͜s̶̹̊̓ ̵̠̅͊ă̴͖͌n̵͇̎͂ͅd̶̤͂ ̸͔̤̇͋b̵̞̏̿l̸̞̀u̴̗̐͊ṙ̶̟͝s̴̲͕͂͊,̴̳̒̑ ̶̘̖̅͠t̷͈̾h̸̯̝̾e̶̫͂͝ ̶̬̱̓c̵͈͌̍a̷̙̮̓̌m̶̺̤̓ę̶̪̈͋r̶̪͛̑ȃ̷̗ ̵̗̋m̵͇͆͝ȃ̵̜̈ͅn̵̨̹͐̽a̴̤̒ǧ̵͓͂i̸̮̖̐͊n̵͎͌̅g̴̼̏͂ ̸̧̿t̶̮̯̏õ̸͖̦̿ ̵͎̌͝s̶̟͒͘l̸̪̟̏ȯ̸̖w̷̹̱͐ ̷͔̈́d̵̜̬̆͝ö̴͜w̸͓̺̎ņ̸͘ ̵͔̒t̸̝͜͠ó̴̬ ̶̮͘͝s̴͕̺̄e̵̥͋͒ĕ̷͍͖̾ ̶̦͆̔ͅP̴͚̖͑̚å̴̻̖̂p̷̬y̸̲̠͑͐r̶͍͖̎̊ủ̷̮ş̵̠̈̿ ̵̛̼a̴̞̭͗̒n̴͐ͅd̵̹̱̃͐ ̵̺̰͋M̷̦͂̓ḙ̸̏t̶̞t̶̹̃̆a̴̲̜t̶͇͛o̴͔͝n̸̪͙̒ ̵̫͠f̵̭͒ṛ̷̠̾a̸͈̲̎n̸̗̅ṯ̵͒̋i̴͎͗̒c̷̱͎̔̆a̶͎͔̓l̸̦̆̂l̴̞͙̀ỵ̷͕̋͘ ̴̙͚͐̅c̴̣͎͒l̵͇̱͊̿ĭ̷͓̕m̴̳̐̆b̴͙͐̆i̶̖n̶̢̹͐̄g̴̣͐ ̷̹͎̾̈́u̵̥͉̿p̴̫̬̒ ̴͈̝̄s̵̖͌̅t̷̰̓́a̵̰͒̅ḯ̷̜̼r̶͎̚s̵͔̀̉ ̴̘̬̓̿t̷͓̟ǫ̸̾̚ ̵̲̃̏e̷͓s̸̫c̸̤̎ả̴͍̹p̸̣̃e̶͓͑.̴ͅ ̷̩̰̀̕Ṯ̵̓h̶̹̎̈́e̶͓͑̚͜ ̵͓̎͛ő̴̮p̵̺̋̆ḛ̵͕͠r̷̺̕ȃ̵̡t̷̘̣̋̋o̵̺̐͜r̵̼̒͘ ̷̬̅c̵̞͙͝a̸̱͒̒n̴͇̅͌ ̵̟̌͝ḇ̵̒e̷͔̜̅ ̶͓͈̊̓ṣ̴̄͊ȇ̸͓̈e̶̯̻͋n̷͎̎ ̶̘́b̸̲̘̚e̷̫̐h̵̯̏͝i̷͓͚̇̉ṉ̸͓͌̚d̵̻̃ ̴̮̫͆t̷̗͇̕͝ẖ̸͐̐ę̵͂̓m̶̯̲̍̆.̵̛̞̣̈ (A scream echoes as the camera shakes violently, the quick pace making everything blur as Papyrus and Mettaton start yelling. Their breathing quicken and the video glitches and blurs, the camera managing to slow down to see Papyrus and Mettaton frantically climbing up stairs to escape. The operator can be seen behind them.)

“WHAT IS THAT?” Papyrus screams, turning the camera to see the operator down the hall of the room they were standing inside of, “IT DOESN’T LOOK LIKE A FRIEND!”

H̷̼̭́̉ë̸̱́̽ ̷̢̝̒w̶͇͋a̶̰̿͌ś̵̨̤ ̶͉̘́w̶̞̩̚a̴̳̓l̵͖͗͝ḵ̶̦̿i̵͇̺͆n̵͇̉g̴̺̓ ̷̛̲͉͝c̴̱̄̔l̶̹̽o̶̙̤̿s̵͍͔̋͝ë̷̼́̽r̴̝̉͝.̸̯͠

“Get out the window!” Mettaton y̵̛̺͑e̵͉͊͝l̶̨͛l̸̳̲͘s̶̼̈́-̷̗̀̏ ̷̼̋ͅy̷̘͋ë̸̱̗l̸̩͊͠ḷ̵̕s̸͆ͅ-̷͈͂͌ ̶̪̮̎̑y̷̬͠ẽ̶̤͚l̴̯̺̈́̈l̴̩̻̀s̶͂͜-̸̙͛͝ ̷̢͘c̵̥̹̈́o̷̪̘͗m̸͎̂̾m̴̹̅͜ä̸̮̞́ṅ̴̫ď̴̯̭͘s̷̘̾̒-̴͎̍.

The camera shifts as he moves, looking out the window to see the roof of their house outside of the window. One of Papyrus’s legs is already being put out before the video ends.

The screen goes to black.

[It ends there.]

[Frisk and I have to get a move on. The operator is going after our friends and family now. Mettaton recognized it in the video, he remembers everything that happened during the movie production.]

[I don’t know where they are now, but the package has a return address. We’re going to try to and find them before something happens.]

[We’re both worried. We know Papyrus and Mettaton managed to drive away, but…]

[Toriel didn’t.]


	39. Entry #27

It’s dark.

d̷̦́à̴͕r̶͉̜̉̕k̶͎͖̽̅ 

There’s a cough, the screen isn’t dark, the room is. Some shuffling can be heard. Some metal is scraped together, a curtain is pulled to the side. Light finally floods into the room, revealing Sans standing in front of a window on the other side of the room. He looks around slowly, in a dazed and confused state. He then catches sight of the camera and walks towards it, the light cascading onto his back and casting shadows over his face.

The screen cuts to black again.

[I woke up in this room with no memory of how I got here.]

[I looked at the date on todays newspaper. It’s been seven months since Entry #26 has been uploaded. Frisk isn’t here, I couldn’t find any evidence of their belongings in my room.]

[I don’t remember anything in that seven month period. The last thing I remember is uploading Entry #26.]

[If I’m not mistaken, I suspect the operator might have taken my memory, like what happened before with Monster Kid.]

[I really hope the same thing hasn’t happened to Frisk. If they became involved because of me and then got killed in the process, it wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.]

[I hope Mettaton and Papyrus got away.]

No changes.

[I don’t know the area I’m in at all. I went exploring today, I recognize nothing.]

[I talked to the front desk. Apparently my room was only booked for the night. I decided to extend my stay to figure out how I got here, and to see if I can find Frisk or anything about Papyrus.]

[I’m going to lay low until I have some stuff figured out.]


	40. Entry #28

A black screen.

[I looked around my room today. I found some stuff, like a pill bottle, a key, and a flashlight in a bag I don’t remember owning. But there’s a safe in here with a four number combination. I haven’t been able to get it open, I tried all of my usual passwords.]

[My room is also connected to the one next to me. I don’t know who’s in it, but I hear noises from there.]

[There’s no signs of how I got there, what I was doing there, or about my friends.]

[I haven’t seen anyone but the hotel staff.]


	41. Entry #29

[I was looking through my computer when I found a hidden video. It has the name ‘noentry’.]

The video is on. Someone is holding the camera and running through the forest, the camera jerking to the left every couple of seconds to see if the recorder was being followed, trees only surrounding them.

T̴̻͖̈h̴̪̍ê̸̇ͅͅr̵͖̗͐͊ȅ̵͔̜'̸̦̔͜͠s̴̘̬͆̊ ̶̫̕a̸̤̝͆ ̶̯̙͆b̴̹̾ū̸͓̓z̴̳̎̌z̴͉̬͌ī̶̝͜n̶̼̹̐̿g̷̡̭̿̋ ̵̞̈́s̸̭͊o̷͎̘͘ȗ̶̩n̶͉͛͝d̷͕̕ ̷̭͋i̶̞̓̏͜n̴͕̘̽ ̴̳̌ẗ̸͍h̷̹̞͐ȇ̷̞̰̆ ̴̼̯͝b̴̜͒ȧ̸̡ĉ̶̥̓k̸͓͈̽g̵͚͉͛͋r̸̠̓̊o̵͓̲̓u̶͚̒n̵̘͕͋ď̵͖̳͑ (There’s a buzzing sound in the background.)

G̸̬̩̓̋l̸̻͐͐ȋ̸̹t̷̗͉͒ć̷̠̏h̴̘͇͠ ̴̗̏ģ̵͆͋ĺ̸̙̩̿ī̷̼̺t̶͙̋c̸̗͙͑͘h̶̬͕́ ̶̨͛g̸̜̍̎l̶͖̞̈́i̵̠͈̿̈́t̴͇̋̇c̵̢͓͋h̴̤͇͝

The screen tears to the person now standing in some soft of tunnel. Light is flooding in from the opening. The camera is looking down at the concrete ground.

b̷̲̳͌l̵͓̈͠o̷̜̍o̶̢̼̚d̷͈͕͒ ̴͂͜b̶̳̉l̷̮̎o̸͓̚o̴̟̜͆̒d̴̗͂͊ ̷̘͆b̵̛̩̈l̶̯̤̆͠ǒ̸̟̗ǫ̸̩̕d̶̮ͅ ̶̲̏ͅb̴̩̲̃̈́l̶̙̓̀o̵̻͐ŏ̵͍d̴̩̲̊ ̶̛̫̽b̶̭̘̉l̸͕̼͋o̸͈͋͆o̷̪̭͋̑d̵̝̙͑͌

There’s blood on the ground. Splattered out. b̵̜̫̋́l̴̥̈́͠o̵̞̙͗ó̶͔̺d̸͈̣̃͑ ̴̼͆͝c̵͓̍͗ͅo̵̡͑̏v̷̛̬̫̓ê̸̗r̷͚̀̋e̷̙̳̓͘ḑ̶̺͝ ̴̖̻͛r̶͙̆ö̸̡́̃c̸̡͐̇͜ḵ̴̎ ̴̖̚͠ͅn̵̢̠̔e̸͑͜a̸̮͝r̷̛̯̳b̶̟̾ÿ̷̟ ̴̠͠ṅ̷͙̲e̵̯͊͠à̴̗̮̓r̴̟͑̕b̴̨̦̅̕y̴͕̓ ̶̝̖̐n̵͎̲̉ê̴̝̕a̶̮͊͠r̵̪͍͒͝ ̴̠͂h̸̞e̶̝̤̽͂'̶̻͎̒̓s̵̲͋ ̴̭͋̅ṋ̵̄̉e̶̻̦͗̑a̵̝͘r̴̩̍̕

The camera suddenly jerks up towards the opening of the tunnel and 

ẖ̵̦̕ȅ̴͎ͅ'̴͎̃s̶͔̀̔ ̴̬͓̌̉s̷̘̯̈́̍t̶̮͆͗a̴̻̳̓̒n̷̮̳͂d̵͇̈͝i̸͓͕͋n̸̮̝̏ǵ̶͙̻̾ ̷͖̉t̷̞̯͂h̸̫͑ȇ̵͔͑r̶͔͑ě̷̜͔̇ ̵̩̋ț̸̈́͠h̶̗͗̎ė̵̫̯r̸͉̄͝ḛ̸͙̽̈́ ̷̯̝̚t̴͖̄ẖ̶̈̂e̵̱̿̄ŗ̵̛̕ë̸͜ ̸̻̈h̴̺́̅e̵̢̤͌ ̴̞̅k̸͖̜͐n̴͎̰̔ő̸̜̓w̶̭̋̽s̸̖̉ ̷͙̈́͜w̸̢̏ḧ̷̻́͒ȏ̴̲̗̅ ̸̺͂d̷͈̊ị̸͝ḍ̵̊ ̶̝̈́ḭ̴̘̓͘t̷̨͖̐


	42. Entry #30

[I’m going over everything I know so far.]

[The screen is black.]

[I don’t know why I have a key. I’m not sure if it’s for a lockbox or for another safe or something. I’m keeping it with me just in case.]

[I’ve tried everything I can on the safe. Nothing works.]

[I don’t think the pills in the bag were for me. Skeletons can’t take medications, chemicals don’t work on us. I think it might have been for Frisk or someone who is affected by pills, like a human or another monster.]

[I think the bloody rock from the last entry reminds me of the bloody doll with a rock in it’s lap from the last time I went to BurgerPants’s house. The doll had on a stripped shirt that reminded me of Frisk, the hair and pants matched too. I don’t like that.]

[I’m going to go try and find that area, to see if I can find that tunnel. I have to see if I can find Frisk and then go from there. I’ve tried calling everyone. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, Toriel. No one has been answering. If I can find Frisk, then we can go from there.]


	43. Entry #31

[I could only think of parks to look around at, since the recording had trees and it looked like it was on a path.]

[I found one. It’s called Rosswood park. I went there a little bit ago, I tried to follow some trails but I couldn’t find any tunnels. I started to get paranoid so I went back to the hotel.]

[I heard more movement from the room next door. Our rooms are connected by a door between them, but I don’t knock on it or try to open it. I make sure it’s locked. I’m not sure if I want to see who’s in the other room.]


	44. Entry #32

[I found out who’s in the other room.]

Sans is sitting at a desk, clicking away at a computer in front of him. Knocking can be heard before Sans jumps at the sudden noise, quickly grabbing his camera to point it at the door on the other side of his hotel room. Quickly, he makes his way there before opening the door.

“Alphys?” He asked.

Standing there was Alphys, with bags under her eyes and messed up clothes. She looked t̵̡͕͂̚ī̵̤̗r̴̗͚͗͘e̷̞̐d̷͖ ̸̢̭͛̚t̷̰̫͂͌i̸̝̎̄ṟ̸̹̓ě̶͉̗d̴̠̱̈́͒ ̸̘͈t̸̹̭̿̍i̶͎̻͒͛r̷̞̅e̶̮̙̕ḋ̵̳ ̴̼̣͝t̶̥̅e̴̜̊̽ṛ̴̾r̸͇͂i̴̘̪͊b̸̯͔̄l̴̦̈͝ͅě̴͖ ̴̜̤͐͝d̷̫̅e̵̠̲͐a̷̬̥͛̅d̵̼̂͂-

“Holy crap, S-Sans, oh thank Toby Fox!” Alphys laughed, almost sobbing with relief as they closed in for a hug.

The camera shifted as they parted, Sans focusing on her face.

“I saw t-t-that I had a joined room, and s-so I decided to come a-and f-f-find out who’s over here, but I didn’t t-think it’d be you!” She said, “Y̷̖͆̌o̷͇͓͆u̶̳̿ ̴̱̿ĥ̸͇a̵̤̅v̸̢̉͛ĕ̸͔ ̶͙̾͜n̴̤̏͘o̷̥ ̷̬̣͊̒i̴̢̪͑͝d̴͚͔̍e̴̮͇͛̐a̴̠̋͋ ̷̢̛͈̉h̷̼͕-̴̛͉͗ḣ̶̫̗-̵̧̬̓̈́h̸͇̮͛-̶̭͉̄͛ḩ̵͈͘ȯ̴̧̯̚w̷̪͍͂̈́ ̴̺̓̈́s̴̮͆̋t̷͍̓ŕ̸̤̜̅e̷͇̯ş̸̲͋s̷͙̔͘e̵̯͘d̸̳͉͝ ̵̧͚̈́͂I̶̦̿̚’̴̟̍͘v̷̺͖͐e̶̠͐͐ ̵͇̋ḃ̸̳̠ę̴̳́ě̷̗͝n̷̺̯̒.̴͉͇͗̾ (You have no idea h-h-h-how stressed I’ve been.)”

“Yeah, same here,” Sans said, “How did you get here?” 

Alphys ċ̴ͅô̴̠̭͑ủ̸̲̱g̵̥h̶̘̫̏͆e̵̳͗ḓ̶͙͘ ̸̙̋ into her elbow. “That’s the t-thing! I have no i-i-idea! I just woke up here and j-j-j-j-just… I saw the date and I-I’ve been freaking out… it’s been seven months since y-you and Frisk went on that t-trip, but that’s the last t-t-t-thing I remember! I have a n-new phone for some reason a-and no one w-will answer me… I don’t know w-where Undyne is, and I-I-I have no car to go b-back home!”

“I have a car, but I honestly don’t know how I got here either,” Sans said, shuffling the camera slightly. “I think we both booked these rooms together, that explains why my room was connected to another, I’ve been trying to figure that out. I don’t remember the past seven months either, and I don’t know where Frisk is. The last thing I remember is driving with them.”

“Why d-d-do you have a camera? What’s going o-on?” Alphys c̵̬̣̒ŗ̸͙̈́ḭ̷̟̓ȇ̵͚d̴̮̫̾͘.

“I’ll tell you everything I know, I just think we should get out of here,” Sans said, moving the camera to look around. “I don’t feel safe here. As soon as I explain everything to you, we’re going to leave.

“̵̟̺̆I̷̘̋…̸̢̉̈́ ̵̲̂ō̸̝̐k̴̦͉̾a̶͕͐y̴̥̒,̵̻͝ ̷̧͇̽̾y̷̧̩̋e̷͕̍a̷̜͝h̶̨̻͂,̸̦̳̿”̵̱̱̋ ̷̘͎̈́̉A̷͍͆l̵̼̑ṕ̵̤̾ḧ̴̨͙́͠y̶̟̒s̶̩̑̚ ̵̦͈̌́n̷̘̭̈́o̵̗̦d̷͓͌d̶̦̄͠e̶̹̯͊̃d̶̫͂̕,̵͙̩̎̋ ̸͈̮̀̋ś̸̡̪n̵̺̫̿i̷̥ͅf̵̹f̵͈̲̆̊i̴̦̍͐n̸̞͔̍̆g̷̲̗̾.̴̳̐͠ “ (I… okay, yeah,” Alphys nodded, sniffing.)

The video goes black.

[I explained everything to Alphys. We both agreed to pack up and go try to find Undyne or Frisk in case anything has happened to them. They both might be strong, but the Operator is too dangerous. We’re going to try to regroup with them then come up with a plan.]

[I’m uploading this now, before we leave, in case anything happens to me.]


	45. Entry #33

The video starts immediately. The camera is in a hotel room that looks like Sans’s, but the bed sheets are a different color and there’s different paintings on the wall. A half packed duffle bag is resting on the bed. The camera is moved down as Sans holds out a piece of paper from the duffle bag in front of it, the paper reading ‘1102’.

There’s the letter X going through the 0.

The camera shifts as Sans crouches down and tries it on the safe next to Alphys’s bed, the code not being accepted. The safe flashes red, declining the code. Sans moves the camera as he walks, going through their connected door into his own room. His movements are slow.

“Why Alphys…?” He mumbled, the voice distant from the camera. “Why all of them… Where are they?”

He sounded weak, on the verge of tears. 

Trying the code on his safe caused it to light up green, clicking open in front of the camera. Sans’s skeleton hand pulls it open before viewing the inside to see a collection of tapes inside of the safe.

The screen cuts to black.

[I had went over to her room when I was done packing. Her stuff was halfway packed, her room door was locked. If she had left, it would have had to been through my door, which she never did. I don’t know where Alphys went.]

[There was no dust, thankfully. She wasn’t killed in there. I think the operator used that ability of his to teleport or whatever and took her somewhere else.]

[I managed to leave the hotel with my stuff, I left a note for her to call me if she ever manages to somehow come back. I’m moving my location again, but I’m all alone.]


	46. Entry #34

[I’ve begun to look through all of the tapes from the safe.]

[Most of the tapes seem to be numbered, but a few aren’t. I’m starting with the first tape and working through them in order.]

The video turns on. It resembles the first one from Entry #26, Frisk and Sans inside of a car. However, the car was parked, as the trees remained still in the window. The two were looking out of the front of the car.

“Alright, we’re at the location for the return address of the tape with Papyrus and Mettaton in it. We’re going to see if it was them guiding us back to their location where they’re hiding, or if it’s a trap,” Sans said.

“It probably wasn’t, since they wouldn’t know where to find us,” Frisk said.

“Kid, you’re way too smart for your age,” Sans said, looking over at them. 

“If it isn’t them, it’s probably the masked Burgerpants, or maybe the stalker himself. I have to try to talk to him anyway, so it’ll work out with any of those.”

“I’ll take the camera,” Sans said, “But stick behind me, I’m good at throwing cameras and running.”

Frisk reached forward and grabbed the camera, handing it to Sans while saying, “I’m good at dodging, and I can talk people down from any situation.”

Sans took hold of the camera. “Trust me, I know about that. You have a ton of talents, a skele-ton. I still don’t understand how a kid that’s like ten managed to do what you’ve done.”

“I was just determined to free monsters!” Frisk said happily.

“Remember kiddo, determination ain’t going to cut it on the surface,” Sans said, Frisk smiling at him and the camera.

“I know, but I’m good at what I do. I’m good at making strangers become my friends, no one I don’t know is going to get to kill me! I refuse to die to some tall guy!”

“What about Burgerpants? He knows you,” Sans said.

“And not him either!” Frisk said.

“Fair enough.”

The camera shifted as the two climbed out of the car, Sans closing the door before looking up at the small building. It was rundown, all of the windows broken and litter scattered about it. 

“It looks abandoned,” Sans sad, aiming the camera around. 

“It might be a trap,” Frisk said from off camera.

Walking into the building, the camera was shifted around to take in the view of the inside. The inside resembled the outside, worn down and old. There was no signs of anyone having lived in the building for years.

“Or maybe just a random address to use,” Sans sighed, “There’s nothing here. I don’t think Papyrus sent it.”

“What about Mettaton? He’s felt a little bit off ever since the movie production,” Frisk said.

“Maybe.”

The camera cuts there.

[I’m not sure if I had found anything else, since the video ends there. I’m not sure if I figured out who sent me the mail back then or not.]


	47. Fragments

Ripped

ripped photos

Mettaton stares

His picture ripped, shredded

in fragments

g̴̙͠l̶̦͠i̷̙̊t̷͍̎c̷̟̈́h̴̖́

\-- ..- ... -

-.. .. .


	48. Entry #35

The video is on immediately. Once again, Frisk and Sans are in the abandoned building, but at a different time and day. The sky was more dull and lacking clouds than before, and the sun was more brighter. Frisk is wearing a new stripped shirt, too. 

Footsteps can be heard approaching the building, the camera turning quickly to look at the door. When the footsteps finally get closer, Mettaton steps into view through the doorway.

“Mettaton?” Sans and Frisk asked at the same time, both of them out of frame.

“Where’s Paps? He was with you!” Sans said.

Mettaton wasn’t looking at the camera, but instead was looking behind it. He pointed behind it, the camera shuffling as it turned to see masked Burgerpants standing in the other doorway of the small building. As soon as the camera stops on him, Burgerpants starts to run towards the group.

“Burgerpants!” Frisk and Sans yell, the camera rustling.

s̵̜̐t̷̳̄a̴̳̚t̸̖͆i̴̱̊c̵͈͐

More yelling was glitched out as Burgerpants ran past Frisk and Sans, everything blurring as the camera moved quickly. T̷̙̽h̸ͅe̷̱͘ ̶̨̓c̵͚͗ã̷̬m̷͎̈́e̷̻̐r̴̝̓ḁ̵̽ ̷̱̀f̵̼̊ḙ̶̅l̸͎̆l̸̹͊ ̵̪͌o̴̡̅n̸̟͠t̵̖̾o̵̯͝ ̶̮̌t̵͉ḣ̶̫e̴̫͆ ̷͍̍f̵̥̓l̸̪̃o̸̓͜o̶̳̓r̵̬.̷̢͐ ̶͗͜S̸͔̾a̸̩͌n̵̰̂s̶̭͂ ̴̝͑d̷͈̄r̸̰̽ō̸͜p̸̯͑p̶͖̕e̶͖̎d̴̪ ̸̠̕į̸͝t̷͓͝ ̷̨͐a̵̼̿s̴̟̓ ̵͓̓h̸͇́ȇ̵͍ ̷̣͑a̶̰̾n̵̖͝d̷͇̈́ ̵̨͊F̷̺́r̵̡͝ḯ̷̼s̵̻̏k̴͎͗ ̴̱̅c̷̦͋o̸̥͐ǘ̷̳l̶͖̐d̴̺͑ ̸̞́b̴͉̊é̴̲ ̶̦̒h̴͇̓ḛ̴̀ȧ̴̮r̵̹̋d̵͖̾ ̴̕ͅr̷͓͐u̵̢͘n̸͎̏ń̴͔ị̵͆n̵̥̕ǵ̵̯ ̶̼̑å̸̙s̷̼̕ ̶̬̕s̷̪̄t̸͍͘r̴̳u̴͔͐g̴͚͆ḡ̵͎l̴̨̔ḛ̷̾ ̸̛̗s̴̝̈ṯ̸̋a̸͕̒r̵̨̅t̷̡͒ê̴̗d̴͔̆.̵̹̚ (The camera fell onto the floor. Sans dropped it as he and Frisk could be heard running as struggle started.)

The camera lay on it’s side as Burgerpants came into frame, falling in front of the camera as Mettaton and Sans tried to hold him down from attacking them. Frisk was trying to talk to him off frame, but everything she said was l̷̓ͅo̴͖̿s̵̡̆t̴̘͝ ̶̛̗ṭ̶̆ò̵͙ ̷̯̃h̷̤̏i̴͓m̶̤͒

The screen g̵͇͒ḻ̷̾ĭ̴ͅt̷̤͠c̶̨̏ȟ̴̪e̷͇̒d̶͎ ̴̲̕m̶̩͌o̴͍̓r̸̙̾e̴͕͠ ̴̖͆m̷̙̋o̵̿ͅr̴̺̐e̸͚̽ ̴͇̂ṃ̸͗ó̸̥r̷͓̊e̷̠̋ ̸̮͌m̸̻̑o̴̪r̵͇ê̴̖

Mettaton could be seen climbing up from Burgerpants as Frisk and Sans now were holding him down onto the ground.

“Give me the k̷̨͘n̶̬̏i̴͎̍ḟ̴͎ë̵̘́,̸̳͑ ̸̤̐F̸̫̒r̶̗í̵̺s̶͍̉k̶̕ͅ.̷̤̓” Mettaton growled from off screen.

“No, we aren’t giving you a knife. What’s wrong with you?” Sans asked him.

The human and skeleton looked at Mettaton as he walks back onto screen, a large rock in his hands before he swung it behind him, intending to bring it down onto the confined monster below.

“Mettaton!” Sans and Frisk screamed.

The camera cuts. Now it’s sitting in a passagers seat, looking over at Sans driving in the drivers seat. He keeps frantically looking around before the screen goes black.

[Finding this changes everything.]

[I don’t know what happened to Burgerpants, Mettaton, or Frisk. It just all cuts out.]


	49. Broadcast

Underwater

red edges

are they drowning?

Hand floats over camera

Figure standing next to edge, watching


	50. Entry #36

Black screen.

[I noticed that there’s some time left on the video between me driving and what happened in the house. It had just cut past the corrupt footage and straight to me driving the car. I managed to restore the video after a couple of hours of tampering with it.]

The video is now on. Sans is holding the camera, standing next to his car by where they had parked. Frisk and Mettaton were standing in front of him, a stern look on Mettaton's face while Frisk was holding a knife close to their side. Both of them have drops of blood on them.

“I did what I had to,” Mettaton said.

“You broke his leg with a rock! That’s the opposite of what ‘break a leg’ actually means in the film industry!” Sans said.

“You tried to stab him with my knife, too,” Frisk said, “This was to be used in cases like Asgore, where I would have to fight before I give them mercy. Not to attack someone.”

“He was going to kill us,” Mettaton said.

“His leg is just broken, you tried to grab the knife after you broke it. He was in no state to attack us like that.”

“I̵̡̿ ̶̢͘c̴̘̅o̷̬͗ṵ̷͠l̸͇̓ḑ̵̈́ ̸̤͊h̵̜̓a̶̯͝v̷̙̈́e̷̮̓ ̶̰̀d̸̛̜ö̶̙́n̸̘͌e̷̠͂ ̴͔̓w̷̛̫o̵͙͗r̷͇s̵͔͘ë̶̪́ ̶̻̄p̴̣͂ṟ̸̊o̵̡͝b̴͖̾a̴̡̚b̶̥̅l̴̗̆ÿ̷͇́.̷̼̀(I could have done worse probably.)” Mettaton was frowning at the camera.

The camera suddenly cuts. Only Mettaton is on screen.

“-found your hotel, sent the package to your door, it was too easy to find you both,” Mettaton was saying.

“Where’s Papyrus?” Sans asked, the camera moving to the side and pointing down at the grass.

“I know where he is, but lay low for now,” Mettaton said, sounding as if he was in a rush. “If you go to Papyrus, you’ll lead Burgerpants to him.”

“Burgerpants tried to attack you in there, he ran past Frisk and I,” Sans said.

“He’s been in the same locations you have, Sans. Papyrus is staying hidden so he doesn’t get attacked like us.” Mettaton’s feet walked in front of the camera.

“Burgerpants may be following Sans then, but he hasn’t been following me, if I go with you he’ll still be following Sans,” Frisk said, their feet following Mettaton’s and stopping in front of the camera like his was. “I’m coming with you, no arguments.”

“Fine, whatever,” Mettaton groaned.

He sounded angry.

“His leg is broken anyway, I don’t think he’ll be able to follow me,” Sans said, shifting the camera slightly. “Let me come with you, or at least give me Papyrus’s new phone number.”

“We haven’t gotten him a new phone yet, we’re trying to lay low,” Mettaton said, “And the Operator has funky abilities. He probably has other followers.”

“I’ll tell you how he’s doing, Sans,” Frisk said.

“We’ll call you when we can.” Mettaton sounded firm.

The video ends there, returning the screen to black.

[It’s clear now that Mettaton was the one who sent the tape of him and Papyrus to my house. He knew it would bring me there because of how much I care about Papyrus.]

[I suspect that Mettaton had been lying to me about Papyrus. Papyrus would have told me first thing about what happened, even if he had to steal Mettaton's phone. I think I could tell in the video, too. Mettaton was probably keeping Papyrus and I separated for some reason, which is why he would let Frisk go with him but not me.]


	51. Sidetone

12

9

5

19


	52. Entry #37

[I’m going to give you an update on my situation.]

[I haven’t heard from anyone ever since Alphys disappeared. Toriel, Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, Undyne, they’re all just gone. I’ve been changing locations a lot as I watch these tapes for more clues about what’s been happening.]

[I saw the last reply from totheark. It was another weird code, and I deciphered it by translating the numbers into letters. It spells out L-I-E-S. I think totheark was warning me that Mettaton had been lying about Papyrus.]

[I think Toriel is dead. She’s been set as a missing person almost after the date Frisk and I had went to the return address for the package the first time. I want to hope that she’s okay, but it looks like she had just disappeared while making a pie in her house. The same symbol from previous entries was found on a piece of paper in her home. I think what happened to Monster Kid happened to her.]

[I also think Alphys is dead, because I found the same symbol in her room. The symbol is a mark of the Operator at this point. Either he’s taken both of them, or they both died. Either way, there’s been no signs of dust.]

[I’ve spent a lot of time on the verge of tears. I’m worried about everyone Alphys and Toriel are probably dead, Undyne and Frisk are missing with Papyrus, and Mettaton had attacked someone in a video.]

[Everything has just been going downhill. I just want to find Papyrus.]


	53. Entry #38

[I found this footage on one of the unnumbered tapes.]

The video cuts on. Leaves and branches cover the view before it zooms in and moves past them, showing a distant Mettaton walking through the woods alone. There is no audio.

It stays in in the same position before Frisk can be seen, trailing Mettaton from a distance.

The camera follows them before they disappear out of view, and the tape ends there.

[I don’t think I even recorded that. It has different quality for the camera. I believe someone sent me this tape like how Mettaton had sent me his before. I don’t know who sent me this, and I don’t know when this ties in during the seven month memory gape. It could be after Mettaton and Frisk left together.]


	54. Entry #39

[This tape is dated a week after Frisk and Mettaton left together on Entry #36.]

The camera is now on. Sans is sitting in the drivers seat again, but he isn’t driving. Instead, a phone was held against his skull as he ate a sandwich.

“Mettaton?” Sans asked the phone.

He clicked on the phone before setting it down in the cupholder between him and the camera.

“Meet me at Rosswood park tomorrow,” Mettaton’s voice came through the phone.

“Why haven’t you or Frisk called? It’s been over a week!” Sans said, “How is Papyrus?”

“Meet me. At Rosswood Park. Tomorrow.” Mettaton was more stern when he repeated it.

“No, I heard you, but how has everything been?” Sans asked.

He stayed silent for a moment before leaning to the side to look at the screen, groaning as his face filled with utter annoyance.

“Fine, whatever, just hang up on me,” Sans said.

The video cuts. The previously daylight sky was now dark, and Sans wasn’t inside of the drivers seat. The door was open and Sans was standing outside, trailing back and forth in and out of frame with his phone in his hand. He looks down at it before throwing his hands into the air annoyance, returning to the car and climbing into his seat. The door thuds shut as he closes it.

The screen goes black.

[I go to bed in the car on the tape. Roughly forty minutes pass on it before this happens.]

All of the lights inside of the car were off now. The drivers seat was leaned back, a small think blanket covered over Sans who lay on that seat. His eye sockets were closed, and he wasn’t moving.

Outside, in the dark night, someone moves into view through the window. A hood, unable to be determined by the lack of light. They trailed past the window slowly before disappearing from view.

The screen returns to black. 

[I couldn’t tell who was outside of my car, it was too dark to determine their features. Brightening the video didn’t help.]

[I think it could possibly be the same hooded person Papyrus mentioned Burgerpants had been talking to in Entry #15. If it was Burgerpants, he’d be limping in this, so I don’t think it was him.]


	55. Forecast

here is something

i have wanted to

show you

The video is on. Outside. Outside of the car. Looking in.

Sans is sleeping on the other side. 

where is Alphys?


	56. Entry #40

[The day after Mettaton called.]

The video comes on. Sans is standing in front of his car, the camera stationed on the hood as he is scrolling on his phone. Occasionally, he would look up and glance around. The day is sunny, birds can be heard chirping in the background.

I̸̺̝̋̿͜s̵̨̰͎͎̺̤̣̳̜̗̹̮͋̾ ̷̧̙̖̱̳͕́̿̆̓͆̉̑̈́͒̂́͘͜š̴̻̺̲̺̫͙̫̑̿̋͋̿̇̿̕o̷̱̼͈̯̜̟͈͓͕̫̹̽̔̓m̷̨͍̹͎͎͔̻̂̓͠͠e̸̬̪͓͔̺̩̳̯̺̾̌̆̋͑̒̈̋̆͆ͅo̶̙̒͗̉͘͠n̸̢̝͍͔̖͍͖͌̀͑̒̍̈́͊̃͝ë̶̢͙̻̟̗͙̰́͛̆́ ̸̛̞̞̮̟̱̼̼͈̅͂͗̃̎̌͑̑͜ͅb̶̡͕͎̳̠̲̪͓̬͎̠̅͊͊̆́̓͗͜e̴̱̮̱̓͋̋͋̎̇͛ḩ̴̢͙̬̠͎̼͍͍̙͕̰̄̅͗̂̈̈́͘̚i̶̢̢̩͇̭̰͉̳̪̊̐̀̿̅͌̈̓̑̚͝ͅṉ̴̤̾̍̊̇͒́̒͜͝͠d̶̜̰͍̣͈̗̅́̌͐̽̍͘ ̶̤̩͒̉ţ̷̩̪̱̰̮̼̗̲͔̿̀͜h̴̡̛̦͕̊̓͌͑̓̈́͗̀̑͘͠a̶͙̰͇̬͙͉͔͚̝͎̅͗̿̅͜ť̶͇͎͕̘̦̗̲̪̘̦̾̎̎̽͜ͅ ̴͔̟͚͑͆͐̓͑̆̌t̵̢͚̤̺̳̪͕͉͔̓̃̈́͑̋̈̀r̴̪̭̬̓̈̃̃̚͝e̴̬͖͕͇̥̖͚͒̅͋̅̆̑e̷͔̮̠̦̻̦̜͊̓̈ͅ ̴̨̗̪͖͈̣́͊̔̾͂̿ỏ̴̫͖v̸̛̰̝̞̜͚̞̪͉̳̈́̀͌̍̇͊͆́̕͠e̶̩͊̊͜͝ŗ̴̺͙͇̜̳͗̍̈́̑̈́͌ͅ ̸̨͎̟̖̰̱̜͓̖͈̟̽͛̅̑̚͝t̶̪͖͍̾h̵̙̞̟̣͈̟̖̬͙̤͇͓͌͊̔̑͠ė̴͈̦͉̟̳̲̫͖͖̜͍̐̓̽̂͐̍̎̓͜r̵̜̞̟̖̦͚̉̋̄̓ͅȩ̴̢͍̭̟͙̖̓ͅ?̷̛̺̭͖̌̒͒͒̌̚̚͝͝

With a sigh, Sans turns towards the camera and walks towards it. A bored expression plagues his face. The camera rustles as the skeleton picked it up, turning it around so it was then facing his car. He then turned to the side towards the forest and zoomed in on the trees, his camera shaking as he started walking.

It cuts. The video is now of his feet walking across the dirt floor, leaves crunching loudly under his feet. Birds chirp louder in the background. The sound of running water can be heard in the distance, approaching before it comes into frame. Sans doesn’t acknowledge the creek, simply stepping on a large rock and over the running water before he continues down the path.

T̷͔̒̀h̴̡͕̮̽ê̴̬ͅ ̶̡͍̒̌̕ả̴̯̈u̴̦̝̙̐ď̸͇͙ȉ̴̛̛̜̮͜ò̶̱ ̷͕͎̔̂̚ḏ̴̓̿̋ḯ̶̬̓ş̵̮̥̇t̴̥̭͝ͅò̸͇r̵̛̳͖̰͛t̷̖̀͌̕s̶̱̰͖̅ (The audio distorts)

Sans brings the camera to look up, facing down into the woods down the path he was walking. It was unstable as he walked, shaking and moving slightly with each step. The video blurs slightly before focusing again.

Suddenly, the screen has a t̵͍̒̑̐e̸͎̥̓͑̈́á̶̻̞r̵̯̟͒͑͠ ̷̭͈̞̔̀͝t̵̻͑ē̴̢͈͉͘a̶͎͗̂r̸̫͖͒̚ ̵͇͒̽ẗ̷̡̥́͝e̸͕͉̐̈́̚ã̵̲̟̱r̷̡͚͎̃ ̵̩̯̃̚t̴̛̘̠̥͛͋e̸͎̲̱͒͝a̸̧͔̋̂̾r̵̠͔̀ ̴̺t̸̥̲͐e̸̠̮͆̆̾͜å̴̭̿r̸͚̓̃̑-

The camera is now jerked around frantically, as Sans must have been watching the video and noticed the signs for when the Operator was near. t̷̹̔̉͊ȩ̴̨͉͛̂̀a̵̧͙̞͊r̴͕̎̒̄ ̷̦͕̞͋̈t̵̗̬̐͘͝e̴̺̘͌͋͜a̴͍͙͆̉̏r̴͙̯̗̎̃ ̶̡̻͕̍̂͘ṭ̴̱̱͗̒e̴̱̕͜a̵͔͑͆r̷̥͖̘̿̓̚ ̴͓̝̦͘͠ẗ̴̡̬͋̆e̶̦̦͝a̸̤͊͝r̸̟͙͒̚ ̸̱̒ẗ̸̩̽̀e̴̡̬̞͊a̵̱̋͗͜r̶̩͙̎́

I̶̪̫͌̈͆t̸̟͚͆̾̽ ̴̣̲̩̇̂k̶̹̝̝̏̈̚e̵͈͊̕e̵͈͓͘p̸̛̝̳̐̐s̸͕̩͛ ̶͈̲̩̇̇͝m̴̢̟̑ō̶̳͒v̴̲̏̈́i̸͇͋͘n̶͓̜̰͝g̷̠͇͙̈́͑ ̴͈̭͔̾̄̈f̷̨͙̰̓͗̚r̶͎̘̞͌͐a̴̢̹̋ň̷͍̙t̵̥̙̰̆-̶̉̿͜f̶̜̝̑r̵̡̞͎̈́͂ä̶͈̞́̽n̴̼̱̺͋̑ţ̵̫̤̾͝-̶̟̻̔̈f̶͕̊r̷̞̎͠ͅa̶̳͚ͅn̵̹̫̂̇̑t̵̺̙͒̽͝i̴̋ͅc̵̼̣̎͜ạ̷̈́̐͊l̷̥̓̉l̴̰̦͕͆͐y̷̺̙̙̎̂̓ ̸͚̂̒̅û̷̩͔͛̈́n̷̞͈̏͌ẗ̷̛͎̫́̅i̴̛̖͉̦̓̚l̴̲͕̠̂̕̕ ̸̫͗t̴̺̬͚͐h̸̡͓͕̀̾e̵̛͚̖͉ ̷̛̪̜͖͐͐O̵̥̒p̵̩̻̈͌̚ͅe̸̡̛r̶̢̗̮͑͠ǎ̸̠̃͒t̵̹̰͊ö̴̖́r̷͕̫̠̍̐̚ ̴̺͖͕͐̆̍i̶̧͎̻̓̿̕s̵̪̐ ̶̼̫̆̾h̸̘̓e̵̢̮̦̾́r̷͓̬͐̀ẹ̸̡̀ ̷͕̅̓h̴̛̝͎͆e̴̛̜̙͍'̶̥̓̿s̷̪̝̩͐ ̷̤̺̠͛̑h̸̻̎̄̓ẻ̸̘̅͋r̶͙̣̈́̊e̶̱̖̟͆͝ ̴̜̽h̴͚̖̚͜ë̶͎͕̖́̂'̷̻̓s̴̱̬͌ ̴̣͙̭̓̅h̸͈͇͛̓e̸̝͎̲̋̀r̸̫̠͋̚e̷͎͓͙͗̎ (It keeps moving frant-frant-frantically until the Operator is here he's here he's here)

“Know what, this worked before!” Sans yelled.

Once again, the camera is flying through the air, the surroundings blurring as it f̸̢̿͋̿ĺ̷̺̊̑i̸͉̋͗͠e̶̩̰̔͝ṣ̴̮͛͒̍ ̴̛̠͇̰f̸̹̒l̵͈̣̔̔ḭ̸͙͝ȩ̷̪̻̄̊͝s̸͖̻̍̚̚ ̷̳̖̱̍̓g̴͇̫̓̃l̶͚̙͆͘ḯ̴̖̔t̴̳̘̰̒ç̸̡̓̾h̶̦͉̊̇̈́e̸̡͖͠ş̸͈̅̔ ̵̡͎̇͂f̷̧͖̃̽ļ̴̺̓̒̏i̷̙͐é̷ͅs̴̰̻̺͆

When it landed on the ground, Sans could be briefly seen running in the corner before he disappears from frame entirely. T̵̢̾ẖ̵̡ȩ̴͛̚ ̶̬̙̥͋͐͝s̴̛͎͌c̷̤͂r̵̡̻̅e̵̮͒ẽ̸̬͒n̶͇̞͂̆ͅ ̸̖͔̻̋͛ṱ̴̬͍͋̊͝e̴͍̽̊̓a̷̮̱͘r̵͍̦͍̽͝s̴̻͕̦̎̈ ̷̅ͅȃ̸͍̭̘g̸͈͍̈̈a̷̬̱̰i̵͎̐͌̔n̷͔͔̚

O̸̻͚͍̔p̷͚̝͂͜ě̶̗͈͎̂̓r̶̨̺̺̋à̶̝̍t̶̰͖̮̓͗̓o̵̬̟̜̒̎r̸͓͇͑ ̸̥̘̀Ȍ̸͈p̸̹͐̑̆e̸̱̎̓͠r̸̢̫̥̽͒a̸̙͊͌̒t̴̬̽̄o̵͙̎r̵̨̘͙͌͊ ̷͙̊O̵̲͂p̸͙̾̂ḙ̴̝͝r̸̪̯̄͜͝a̸̛͍͌̍ť̷̨̬͇o̶͚̗͛̎̎r̶͔̪̦̈́̒ ̵̳̼̻̈̓Ơ̸̘̊p̷̰̦̓͛͠e̴͚̦͊͘r̵̻̿̎ͅȃ̷͖̞̠͐t̴̺̔̉͑ọ̸̡͎̓̊̽r̷̦̻̪̈́ ̷̳̆̏̎Ọ̷͙̕p̴͖̲̀͆e̷̻̋̒̍r̴̗̙͌ã̴̢t̴͈̽̂̈́o̶̳͈̥̒̑͘r̵̜̃ ̶͓͓̾̊̌Ö̶̭͙́̐p̴̤͘e̷̺͋r̶̛͍ä̷͓̘̗́͐̒t̸̳̥͇̀o̸̬̫̚͘ř̶͎̚͠ ̷͕͕̽̍̋O̴̙̱̽̉͘p̴̟̦̰̈́̂͘e̷̛̫̯̩͊ȑ̴̩̘a̶̺͊͆̃͜ẗ̵̝̞̜́̉ọ̴̞̇͛r̸̦̪͈̒ ̸͕͇͗O̵̞̽̔̓p̵̤̞̠͝ę̵̌̐̊r̶̡̪̒̏͠a̸̫͛t̵̻͓͝o̴̼̱̜͊r̷̨̨̠̚ ̴̡̮͙͒̔O̴̻͓̓̽p̷̥͕̼̓̿e̴̗̒̏͊r̴͚̀a̶̹̼͙̎̀̂t̵̹͇̦̍ȍ̸̱̉̉r̵͉͓̓̐ ̷̜̥̑̓͝O̸͍͒p̴̣͈̩̾ẽ̷̯̿r̵̨̙̘̈́a̷̮͔͑͋̊͜ť̸̖͒̚͜o̴͓̩͓͐̚ȓ̵̜͇̅ ̴̧̪̜̂̓͝Ȯ̴̱̠͙͑p̷̻͊̏̈́e̶͍͌̍͜r̷̼͓̯͛̌̍ḁ̷̿̂͝ṫ̶̝̩͓́ö̸̻́̌̅ͅr̸̼̟͑ ̷͍̗̿O̶̱͔̰͒p̸̡̺̬͐̇̃é̴͔̹ṛ̷̫͈̈́͗͘ḁ̶͖̙͌̆t̷̜̒ọ̵̦̖͌̂͝r̸͈̝̂͝ ̶̝̈́͛O̷̢̧̼̊̆p̸̪̻̂͊ȇ̵͙͘r̷̗̋a̷̤̩͛͂t̸̹̯̿o̸̱̩͊̆͘r̶̨̗̚͝ ̸͍̼͊͗O̸͈̊͆p̸̢̹̭̐͌͝e̶̩̬̬͠r̸̨̖̓̿͝ḁ̴̂t̴͖̞̿͌̅o̷̙̬̓r̸̳̆ ̸͈͍͈̄O̶̦̫̒́͜p̴̡̈̕ȩ̶̼͖̀̈́́r̵͚͙̂͝a̴̞̿̄͋t̵̗͔͖ö̶͔͙̮́r̶̨̺͙̿ ̵̺͐O̷͇̻͔͐͆ṗ̸̬͈ȩ̶̺͚̾̅̊r̵̥͂̋a̵̻̔̈́̀t̶̞̘͍̎o̶͙̯͍͘r̷̹̔ ̸̠̺͝Ȯ̸͙͊̿p̸̯͉̈́ę̵̳͛͝ṟ̴̍͐̈a̷̙̮̟̚t̶̺͍̦̎͠ȍ̵̫͐͛ȓ̸͈̜͈͑ ̸̧̡̙̃O̶̲̘̾̐͜p̵͚̘̯̃̄͠ḛ̴͎͌̒r̸̡͌͝a̸̩̍̆̏t̸̫͐̉͑ọ̶͋̌͝r̶̜͂̀ ̶͍̈O̴͙͒p̵͍͔̏ę̷̭͛͘ŕ̷̤͓̪a̷͙̓̈́ẗ̵̬̚o̷͍͙̒̏̃ͅr̸͈ ̴̧̠̞͋̾O̸̧̝͊̉p̴̟̾͊͂e̷̩̗͋̚ṛ̷̀a̴̳͉͚̒͆̈ṱ̴̛͝o̵̰̰̪̔̕͝r̷̺͛̃ ̸̰̰̐͝ͅO̶̬̺̚̕p̶̝̠͙̔̚e̷̹̙̱͋r̸̹̳̺̀͋ḁ̵̣̜̏t̷̤̐ơ̵̹r̴͔̒ ̸̞̭̉̓̂ͅỌ̴̲̎͗p̶̭͌e̸̟͔̭̔͊r̸̙͒̆̒a̴͕͝t̴̨̽̚o̶͍͗̐ṙ̵̠̣̳͋͝ ̷͚̩͋̆͒Ọ̶͔̈p̸̛̝̻̎e̴̥͒̓̂r̴̖͚͑a̵̹̝͋̋t̴̩̭̩̔̈́̕ǒ̸̧͒̈r̷̪̫͌͊ ̸̙̥͛̒O̸̘̅p̷̥͍͗͆e̵̘͝ȑ̷̘̠̋a̵̡̦̼̔͒͘t̷̛̤͑͆ò̵́͗͜ͅr̴̞̰̤̉ ̵̻̅͗O̶͎͊̐p̵̮̤̝͆̔ë̷͙̝́̊́ŗ̴̖̭͝ā̷͙͎̞̽t̵̪̾̌͛o̵̤̠̦͆͐r̵̺̐ ̶̼͒͛̊O̶͉̯̭̾̐̚p̵̜̎ĕ̵̻̙̻͗̕r̴͉͂͘a̷̠͗́t̵̖̪́̾͝o̸̢̘̟͊̏̏r̸̠̭͍̉̇͝ ̴̙̯͂̃O̶̡͔͠p̸͚̻̉͝ė̵̼̗̯́r̶͇̻̥̓͊̃a̵̞͕̅t̶̯̫̱͠ŏ̴̭ͅr̷͇̭̓ ̴͕͔̯̏͌O̸̪͠p̶̰̙̳̂e̶̜̮͐̐r̵͉̰͝â̴̡̼̬̋̓t̶̢̫͔̿o̷̦̯̅r̷̈́̉̃ͅ ̵̣̅O̷̠̠͊͆̊͜p̴̟͆̀̚ě̷̙̺̮̚ŕ̸̭̟͋a̶̛̺̫̻̋̆t̴̢̲̹̓̐ơ̵͇̓ŕ̵͓͊ ̵̥͑̍̈́O̶̺̮͎͂̂p̷̨̧̟̎͆̚e̸͉͉̥̅̊͠r̴̖̅͋̔ą̵̬̐̋̓ṫ̸̛̺õ̵͔̟̲͊ŗ̷͗͆ ̷̨̝̲̽̔Ö̴̡̻́̆p̵͙͍͝ẻ̷̤r̵͉͓̚ă̶͈̾͘t̵̨̯̿͜ö̸͇̬̈́̽r̸͔̺͛ ̴̪̉̐̊O̴̺̠͌̏̎p̵̟͒͂ë̴̛̲́r̵̤̆̇̚ả̶͖ẗ̵͇̘́͂ǫ̶̼̗̈̈́r̷̗͔͇̚ ̶̰̤̠Ő̴̬͋̽p̶̻͑̽e̷͓͑͝ȓ̶̬̼̮ä̶͚́t̸̛̲ŏ̷̠̗̐ͅr̵̡̩̠̋̽ ̸̢̣͓̾O̵̟̻ͅp̸̬̝̈́̎̋ͅě̵̢͊r̴̻͎̈͆a̴̧̪͚̒ẗ̶͕͍̯́͒͝o̵͐́͜r̴̝̖̪͋͝ ̵̠̻̒̈́O̴͖̼͔͆p̴̢̆̃̕e̷̥͌̄r̶̺̆͝a̷͇̟̓t̴̼̓̌͒ȏ̶͕̎͜ṟ̵̓ ̸̺̓͑ͅO̶̪p̶̪̕ͅė̴̲̪̼̑͛r̵̰̳̦̿a̵̻̝͖t̴͎͍̉o̸̱̭̝̿͌ř̴̬̹̻ ̶̼͍̹̽͊̕O̸̗͑̇̒p̷̥͎̫̓ȩ̶͔̌r̴͖͗͒̓a̸̡͈͓͆t̷̪̰̃o̶̩̘r̴̗̱̜̈́͠ ̵̭͕̙͑̕Õ̶̮͕̃p̸̲̯͚͋͊̕ȩ̶̅̈́͒r̶̨̜̀ͅa̵͉̦͌ͅţ̶̠͊o̷̱̮̗͗̓̔ṛ̵̿̚͠ ̵̛̗̦̦̑̒Ö̵̰ṕ̷̭̟̏e̶̛̥̟͆͂r̶̨̞̈a̸͖̔̄ţ̷̎̿ǫ̵̺̏r̵͙̞͆͜ ̵̟̼̕͝Ǫ̷̗͓̋p̴̮̍ẻ̵̫̝͘r̵̝̗͍̊̒a̸̹̗͆̃͝t̵͇͒̐̅o̵̜͕̬̕ŕ̸̥̗̑ ̴͎̗̈͛ͅ  
̸͓̯͠  
̶̯̝͍̔̐̕i̴̹͝s̵̢̳̞̈̓ ̴̨̧̟̂̈́h̵͚͍̓̂̚e̵̤̹̔̿͑r̸̥͕̔e̵͒̈́ͅ


	57. Entry #41

[There is about 15 minutes of nothing on the tape from Entry #40 until the picture comes back.]

The video is now on. It’s in the same position as last time, laying on the ground at an angle from the way it landed after Sans had thrown a camera at the Operator for the second time. Footsteps sound in the distance before growing closer. 

The footage shifts as the camera is picked up by someone unknown, facing towards the trees that Sans had ran through in the previous entry. Looking around the area proved that the Operator was there no more, and that the forest was now empty of both Sans and the tall man.

Footsteps crunched against leaves loudly as they started walking, holding the camera as they made their way forward. No words were spoken, the only audio coming naturally from the forest itself. Birds chirped, leaves crunched, and footsteps walked.

This continues for some time before the leaves and trees disappear to show the clearing of the park, the person stopping as they zoomed in towards two cars parked next to one another. One car is the car Sans had been driving in previous entries. They start walking again, this time their steps quieter as they were walking on soft grass instead of dead leaves.

The cars grew closer and closer until the recording person is opening Sans’s car door and slipping inside, the video rustling as the camera is moved and placed in the drivers seat, aiming out the front of the windshield.

The car door shuts and everything remains still before a person walks in front of the car. A hood is drawn over their face, a red hood. They turn to look at the car, revealing a black and red mask covering their face.

They walk away.

[I believe this is likely the same hooded figure who was outside of my car after Mettaton had called me. They likely aren’t Burgerpants, as I stated earlier. They’re a bit taller, aren’t limping, and are more slim. They might be an accomplice.]


	58. Entry #42

Black screen.

[I think not all of these tapes from the safe are mainly from me. One of them is from Mettaton of the time of our meeting.]

The camera cuts on. Mettaton is holding the camera in front of him, closing the car door behind him. He looks at the camera once, briefly, before turning it around to reveal that he was at Rosswood park. Sans’s car was parked next to his.

Sans can be seen ahead, propped against one of the few trees in the middle of the clearing. Mettaton walks straight towards him, the camera shifting as he walks. When he gets closer, Sans becomes more inside of view. He’s breathing heavily. The skeleton was out of breath.

“In the forest,” Sans mumbled, catching his breath. “I threw my camera at it.”

“The Operator? It’s in the woods?” Mettaton asked.

Sans nodded, hugging his knees to his chest as he leaned further against the tree. “About a mile in, but yeah.”

“What were you doing a mile into the woods?”

“I got bored of waiting for you. You didn’t tell me what time to be here! I decided to look around and got kinda lost.”

“Do you at least have the camera?”

Sans gave the camera Mettaton was holding a look. “I threw it.”

“So the camera is a mile into the woods?” Mettaton asked in disbelief, sounding annoyed.

“Yeah, it’s called self defense,” Sans said.

Mettaton exhaled, the camera turning to the left away from Sans towards their parked cars. “Come on, let’s go.”

They both started walking, the grass lightly crunching under their feet. More birds chirped in the distance.

“I don’t know where Frisk and Papyrus went,” Mettaton told Sans, “They both went missing a couple of days ago. It’s why I called you. I’m trying to find them.”

“And you didn’t call me immediately after because?” Sans asked.

“I thought they were hiding somewhere together, but after a couple of days I realized they hadn’t come back so I called you.”

The arrived at their cars.

“Okay, at least you told me,” Sans said, “But first I think we should go find a hotel and go somewhere more safe. I don’t want to sleep in my car tonight.”

“Follow me, I know a couple of hotels nearby, we can book some rooms and talk,” Mettaton said, going around to his car.

Sans was standing next to his own car, but he wasn’t getting inside. Instead, he was looking through the window.

“Not again,” Sans mumbled.

“What is it?” Mettaton huffed.

“My camera, the one I threw. It’s in the car now.”

The video cuts out there.


	59. Entry #43

[I found a letter outside of my door today.]

[It asked where Alphys is.]

[I don’t know. I really don’t know where anyone is. I don’t know if Mettaton and I ever found Papyrus and Frisk, we might not have. I’m changing locations again, I’m trying to find out where anyone else is. Mettaton, Alphys, anyone.]

[I’ve been getting sick recently. I don’t think this is good for my health.]


	60. Entry #44

The video cuts on. Mettaton is sitting at a desk, hunched over himself and coughing into his hands. Papers are scattered about the desk. One of them is in view, with the same symbol from previous entries drawn over it multiple times. 

s̸͓̊͒̍t̸̬͉͍̍̽͝ạ̷͉̈́̒̾͜ṭ̴̲̦̆͋͝ĭ̴̛̖̳̀c̵͕͐͋,̴̛͎̝̎͝ ̶̻͓̈́̇c̵̨͈͙o̶̤͔̓̀͘ͅñ̴͚t̷̙̕͘į̴͍͙͑̊ṅ̸̮̲ǔ̶̗͝ǒ̶͓̳u̴̖̜̟̇̇s̶͍̯̻ ̶̡̣̈́͂ͅš̶̪͇͎̈́t̷̺̯̜̅̕a̶̯͗͠ṭ̸̀̕i̵̢̥̱̍͐̕č̸͖̖͈͂

The screen gets darker, y̷̧̙̼̔e̶̛͙͇̥t̵̼̅́͐͜ ̵̡͔̫͗̈́̾d̴̨̳̿̓ä̵̦̞̘́͝r̴̗͓͖k̷͍̎e̴̪̬̊̿͆r̸̝̽̑̎,̸̧̹͈̇ ̸̤͈̔̀̿ḋ̴̝̟̤a̸̡͛r̵̛͎̼̠k̸̭̥̔e̸̱̗̾͝ṛ̸̦̋̄͂,̴̮͎͙̿̿̇ ̸̝̜̑ḍ̵̢̪̑a̶̧̨̯͐r̸͍̐̉͜k̷̮̆̊ė̷̹̺̅͜r̸̗̫͆

Then it turns black.

[This is after Mettaton told me Papyrus and Frisk went missing. He’s drawing the same stuff on papers that I had found in Burgerpants house before.]

[He does this for hours. There’s no evidence of him searching for Frisk or Papyrus. I think he might’ve lied about wanting to find them.]


	61. Entry #45

Black screen.

[I found this. It proves my theory that masked Burgerpants and this hooded person aren’t the same.]

The screen cuts on. Mettaton is running down a street, under the streetlights as the night sky hung above. There’s someone in front of him, a red hooded person, running away. The camera shakes and blurs as he increases speed, throwing it about. Heavy breathing and rough footsteps fill the audio.

They suddenly take a sharp left and Mettaton follows, running behind a bush into the forest.The hooded person has stopped moving, and had turned around to face Mettaton. Their face can’t be seen in the darkness.

Mettaton slows down to stare at them, zooming in on their figure with the camera. Suddenly, a different pair of footsteps sprints at the camera from behind, Mettaton quickly spinning the camera around before his yell and struggling can be heard as the camera clatters to the ground. 

T̶̼͔͇̉́h̶̽̂ͅę̶͜ȓ̵̜̉e̷̬̤͐'̶̛̤̞̈́̿s̸̗͎̕ ̶͔̈͐̍s̴̳͒͝t̴͖͊͘a̸̙̺̾ͅt̴͙̥͕́͠i̶͖͗č̷̡̝̐.̵̼̝̳̅͛ ̶̦̈́T̸̿͘͘ͅĥ̷̨̟̒ě̷̜̪͙ ̸̜͎̾̈́͋s̴͍̄c̷̟͉̜͌̈́r̵͖̻̜̈́e̶͎͍̜͒̑e̵̺͗ǹ̴̤̓̓ ̶̡͖͖͋̐̅t̷̖͓̼̔͆e̸̲͆̈́a̸͇͋̽r̶̢͒͒ṡ̵͎̟.̷͇̋́̚ ̶̠̮͗̊̕M̴͇̾e̷̢͆t̸̳͚̂t̵̛̩̔̉a̶͈̜͚̓̇̓t̸̪̻̼͐ǫ̸͕̰͑n̷̦̒̋ ̵̘̲̂i̴̭͑͆͊͜s̷̙̏ ̵̝̗̾̊n̶̻̥͇̉̏o̸̠̅̍w̴͇̄̈́ ̸̤̭̼̓͐͘o̵̟̗̒̓̕͜n̶͙̻͊̈ ̶͎̳͗̐̋ṫ̸̲̃h̵͍̏̈́̄ͅë̶͚͓̤́̆ ̶̰̜͔g̶̣̓r̸͓̥̐̈́͜ǫ̵̡̛͇͑ü̷̳̼͗n̴͚̒̕͠ͅd̶̜͂͝,̷̳̭̾̎ ̵͕̤̀͊l̵͇̭̅͋ä̷̳̹̈́ͅÿ̷̨̱́i̴̙̪͠n̷͎̤̳̈g̸̲͍̓̾͜ ̴̯͇̝̎̃̊i̶̙̠̇n̶͉̉̆̚ ̶̖̺̊̓͋f̶̝̋͜͝r̶̨̙͙̓̚o̵̼̫̯̓͑n̴̳͙͠t̷͙̋́̏ ̴̤̣̤̉͠ọ̴̥̆f̶̳̥͚͊͒̌ ̵̢̯̙̒̈́̽t̴̨͑͝͠h̸̢̨̭̅e̶̢̹̬̋̋ ̵̙͆c̷̤͚̍͜a̸̢̫͝m̶̩̍e̴̘̫͒̃̑r̵̗̼̒͝a̶̡͖̋͝.̷̩̦̪̑̾ ̶̩̺̈́͂T̸̠̈́̚h̶̰̠͓e̴̳͑ ̴͈̬̱͆̈ḫ̶̎͌̔o̵̖̮͉̒o̴͍̽̋̓d̷͚͉͍̐e̷̡̾͝d̴̜͓͖ ̶̼̱̏̄̕p̴͈̗̂e̴̳̝̟̓r̸̝̬̎̃ṣ̶͕͆o̴͓͠͠ņ̴̪̜̒ ̷̡̲̔i̷̥̠̮̔š̵̙̽ ̶̞͌̒̓n̵͔͇͇͛̆o̷̫̭̒̈w̷̡̐̚ ̸̡̮͌͜o̷͚͍͋̀n̵͕̬̟͋̋ ̴̨̀̈t̴̻̮̥͑̈́o̴̤͙͗̑̈́p̶͓̠̏ ̵̞̿́̓o̸͉̱̤̿͒͆f̴̙̝̚͝ ̶̣̩̃̈́̒ḣ̴̹̯̎̉i̸̛̩͉m̷̼̬͒͒,̸̻͉̒ ̷̹̖͍̊̾̓l̵̜̝͌̈͠a̷͖͕̾ͅṉ̶̡̰͌͒̚ḑ̴̿̐̑ị̵̜̌͘n̸͈̟̲͗̍g̸̹̘̈́ ̷̥̬̇͘ạ̷͑̚ ̷̥̯͂̉͋p̴͍̈́͂̋͜ŭ̴͚̾͝ñ̵͈ç̷̝̮͝h̵̘̉͜ ̶͈͗̐̌ͅö̷̧̜̫́̅n̶̡͙͊͘͝ ̵̀ͅh̴͔̤͐i̵̭̫͈̎͐s̷̗̯̏̈́ ̵̙͎̄f̵̘̈́̽ǎ̷̠̑c̷͚͌̏ẻ̵͔̼̾͘ ̸̛͉å̷̩̙̦s̶̭̒ ̸̻̜̿̒a̶̩̦͈̍̍n̵͖͊̑ȍ̶͚̘̓͜t̵̾͜h̵̺̤̰͗͒e̸͈̙̓ȑ̷̢ ̸̖͊̈́̕p̴̛͙͇̈́͝a̵̧̺̲͛i̴̝͆͝r̸̟͊͒ ̸̻͚̩͋͛ő̵̼͖̈̕ḟ̴̻͚̱̚ ̴̠͌f̴͉͝͝ë̴̥͚̔̽ė̴ͅt̴̤̯͌ ̶̳̦̻̏l̸̙̹̱̈́͊i̶͉͂̂m̷̨̛̯͖p̸͔͍̲͝ ̸̦̟̉i̵̢̩͇̊̕n̴̛̤̻̅͛ṫ̴̡̧͎o̶̬̪̒ ̸̦̯̗̒̄f̵̢̦̓̋́r̶͔̐̑a̷͙̬̺̔̊̈́m̵̪̻̆̊e̸̲̅̇ͅ.̵̙̭̻͐ ̸̺̗̓͊̕T̵̡̺̔͋ḩ̴̣̲̉ḙ̶̤̙̋ ̷̩͕̒̊̒p̶̛̬̞̘͝ẹ̷̗̰͐͋r̸̢̠̊̾s̵̲̠͑ö̸̖́͊ͅn̴̎̆ͅ ̵̡̦͖̍c̷̙͒̓͗r̶̳̫͍̀̚ö̵̞́̚ṵ̵̦̆c̸͓̳̖͑h̶̡͓͗͊e̵̮͝͝͠ͅs̷̲̻̃͗͘ ̸̞̳̬̇̾̿d̸̤̽͝ô̶̱̣̿w̶̟͎͒ǹ̷̩̘.̴͚̹̃͜ ̵̲͆̅̈́I̴̺̩͋̽̕ṫ̸̬͕̭̍͂'̵̻̎s̸̯͉ ̷̺̒̏̍B̴̧̠̓̏ư̷̞̿̓r̵̗̞̐̅g̴̡̾̐e̸͙̓̄͆r̶̹͕̔ṗ̸͓͕̗ą̴̡͕n̷̲͛̂̈t̷̜̤̓̚s̵̮͓̫̑͘,̵̢̟̌̂̓ ̸̖͓̓͊̾m̶̗̏̇̈́a̴̗̺̤̋s̸̯̻̜͐̕k̶̨̡̗̓̿͝e̴͚̗͌ͅd̷̯̔̍ ̶̪̲͘B̴̹̖͍͌͠u̷̲̩̥̽͐ṙ̸̬̟͕̾g̴̻̓́ȇ̵̺̠̰r̷̬͐̾p̸͔̒͛ͅa̵̘͛͐n̸͐͜t̶̛̼͇̹̄s̶͕̰̈́͜.̵̰͂̅̑ͅͅ (There's static. The screen tears. Mettaton is now on the ground, laying in front of the camera. The hooded person is now on top of him, landing a punch on his face as another pair of feet limp into frame. The person crouches down. It's Burgerpants, masked Burgerpants.)

He’s holding a rock. G̴̨̊͠ō̷̢̘̻̏e̷͙̯͆̚͝s̴̫͚̋ ̶͈̰͎͗̈́f̸͙͂ŏ̴̬͑̀ȑ̷̛͙̒ ̵̧͉̞̅͐͝t̵͕̄͛h̷̳̟̐̈́͑ȩ̶̙̰̊͒ ̸͚̘ḱ̶͈̜͈ḯ̶͓l̵̼̍l̵̠͐͐.̶̘̦̥͐

It misses, the rock landing next to Mettaton’s head. The hooded person pulls back to let Burgerpants have room to try and land a blow.

The two suddenly pause, their heads snapping up and looking somewhere off screen.

T̴̢̅ḩ̵̠̕e̸͕̽̉ ̸̦͔̘̈́̉s̵̢̻̈́͊c̸̔͜͝r̸̤̚̕ę̶̙́ȇ̷̜̉̀n̴̘̜̗̎͝ ̷̥̰́̊͂g̷̨̠̓̏l̵̯͐͝i̵͙̲̐t̸̜̥͛c̴̛̣̭̀̇h̸͖̅e̴͙̳͙͌s̸̡͔̘̕.̵̦͙̤̂̇ ̴̹͈̐̽͜S̶͕̞̈́̌͠t̸̖͒̋a̶̪̔̌t̸̨̟̥͌͂i̸̳͍c̴͙͈͙͛͂̊.̷̗̥̀ ̵͉̄Ŕ̸͈͚u̸̱̻͠n̴̡̊͌͜n̷̢̗͝ĭ̶̡̡̗͋n̶̡̦̐̓̓͜g̷̞̿͑.̴̲͙̳͒

They’re both gone. Mettaton is laying on the ground alone now. He sits up, his facial expression blocked by the dark shadows.

“What? Got nothing else?” Mettaton yelled out into the dark forest, “I dare you to come back! The next time I see you, I’ll K̷͔̉͐I̶̗̒͊L̴̘͔̱̍̅Ĺ̵͔ ̴̰͉̩Y̵͉͗̓Ȍ̸̹̪͓̒̓U̸̻̬̓͝!”


	62. Entry #46

The camera is stationed behind some leaves, sticking out to the side to watch Mettaton. The sky is dark above as Mettaton climbs down the stairs of a front of the building he was previously inside of and disappears from view. This is when the recorder moves, quickly standing up before they started to walk down across the street straight to the building. The camera looks left, right, looking for Mettaton. The robot isn’t in sight.

The recorder climbs up the stairs of which Mettaton had climbed down and goes to the front door, walking into the house and quickly shutting the door behind them. For a moment, Sans’s reflection holding the camera can be briefly spotted as he turned around to close the door.

Sans walks down the hall, quickly looking around the environment. Some boxes of stuff are stacked in the corner, some picture frames are pressed down against a table. Moving towards them, Sans’s hand comes into view before he lifts one of them to show the camera. It’s a picture of Mettaton and Papyrus.

Pressing deeper into the house, Sans shows things to the camera as a way to document the items he finds. There are some more pictures of Mettaton and Papyrus pressed down, as if to hide the pictures from view. Sans picks up a key off of the hook on the wall and shows the camera. Drawings of the Operator and it’s symbol are scattered on the walls, stuck up by nails or other means. Fast food litter is thrown around in random locations.

The front door suddenly can be heard opening, and the camera shakes as Sans quickly goes to the nearest door, a closet, and hides inside of it. Everything goes dark as the door fully closes. The only light is seen from under the closet door from the outside hallway.

The light is blocked for a moment as someone walks past.

For a few minutes, the video doesn’t change. Sans remains inside of the dark closet, the only audio coming from inside of the house. Mettaton could be heard rummaging down the hall, suddenly bursting out into a loud, insane cackling laughter.

The closet door is peaked open when, looking down the hall. Mettaton is caught on camera for a moment, his back to it, before he shuts the bedroom door and disappears behind it. Sans takes this opportunity to book it, speedwalking down to the front door and grabbing the key off of the rack before opening the front door.

The video turns to black.

[Mettaton’s house looks a lot like Burgerpants’s house, with the papers everywhere. I had previously believed that Mettaton could be the hooded person, but the hooded person attacked Mettaton then ran from something off camera.]

[The key I grabbed in the video is the same one I found in the hotel room after the seven month gap.]


	63. Classified

sniwTehT

wonKuoYoD  
?diDeHtahW


	64. Entry #47

Sans is sitting in his drivers seat again. It’s daylight outside. Sans looks tired, and he’s holding the key in one hand and his phone in another.

“Sans here, who’s calling?” Sans asked, pressing the screen on the phone. 

“Oh thank goodness!” A voice came through the phone.

“Alphys? What’s up?” Sans asked.

“Well, as you would say, the sky,” Alphys said, “But you haven’t been answering your phone for awhile now. Frisk and Papyrus haven’t either. Toriel went missing recently and we’ve been trying to talk to you guys, I had to get your phone number from Mettaton since you apparently changed it.”

“Oh yeah, I did, sorry,” Sans said, laughing awkwardly. “But I didn’t know that Toriel went missing. Is she alright?”

“I’m not sure, she hasn’t exactly been found,” Alphys said, “And, well… Undyne’s been acting weird, too. Everyone’s just been gone.”

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll be able to find Papyrus,” Sans sighed.

“What do you mean?” Alphys asked.

“Papyrus and Frisk have been gone for sometime now. I’m looking for them, they must have ran off together.” Sans set the key in a pocket. “Mettaton and I are trying to find them. Toriel isn’t the only one missing, I guess.”

“But I talked to Mettaton earlier today, he had told me that Papyrus and Frisk were going on a trip to a beach.”

Sans was silent for a moment. “Oh, did he now?”

“I don’t think they did, Mettaton’s been acting weird too, and Undyne said she didn’t trust whatever he has to say.” Alphys sounded worried. “I haven’t heard from you, Papyrus, or Frisk in forever. Mettaton only budged to give me your phone number, he said Papyrus and Frisk didn’t have any even though they both do.”

“Mettaton told me they went missing a little bit ago and asked me to help find them, but he didn’t give me any leads on it. I think he might be lying to both of us.”


	65. Entry #48

[Apparently I had started following Mettaton after I had broken into his house.]

[I had caught no evidence of him doing anything out of the ordinary. He never called me to talk about ‘finding’ Papyrus and Frisk, or even tried to do anything to find them. Mettaton had probably used it as an excuse at the time. He had no intentions of finding them.]

[He went to Rosswood park on a regular basis, though. A lot. I followed him there but always sat inside of my car. This video is when I followed him into the woods]

The video is aimed down at Sans’s feet as he walked. His footsteps are quiet and calculated, his feet aiming to land on the quieter material on the forest floor instead of the crunching leaves and breaking twigs. The camera is brought up, showing that Sans had been stepping behind a tree. Peaking around it, the video shows Mettaton walking into some sort of tunnel.

Sans starts walking around the tree, towards the tunnel. His pace is slow, careful. Slow but steady, he presses forward through the trees until he reached a point behind a bush where he could see the inside of the tunnel from an angle.

There he zooms in. Mettaton is hunched over, on the ground inside of the tunnel, his front to the camera. He’s sitting. Just sitting.

He looks up.

The camera blurs as Sans’s footsteps, still soft, quickly fill the audio. He’s running away. Was he spotted?

The screen goes black.

[It looks like I left Rosswood park without trying to approach Mettaton.]

[That tunnel looks like the same one from the video ‘noentry’ I had found in Entry #29.]

[I’m going to be looking for more footage from Mettaton’s tapes that I have. I have a feeling the blood from Entry #29 has something to do with this tape.]


	66. Entry #49

[I’ve gone through all of Mettaton’s tapes that include him going into the tunnel. I found one that happened before he asked me for help finding Papyrus and Frisk.]

[I don’t want to upload this. I really don’t.]

The screen cuts on. Mettaton has the camera facing him inside of the tunnel, his back to the opening as he stares at the camera. His face is dull.

“Mettaton?” Frisk’s voice asks from a distance, out of the tunnel.

He turns sharply as the kid walks into view, not stopping as they walk straight towards him.

“What’s going on? You’ve been in the woods a lot, and you won’t tell me where Papyrus is. Where’s Papyrus?” Frisk demanded.

“I̷̹̻̎ͅ ̵̧̥̿T̷͈̝͒̄͌Ö̶̰́͒L̸̯̫͂D̶͈̣̰̂ ̵͇͎̓Y̶̪̮̋̓O̴̡͈̞̎U̸͔͋̕ͅͅ ̶͈̖̜͗̽̋T̷͎̼͂O̵̟̅̓ ̶̲̓̅̄N̵̗̐̓̀O̵͚̩͒̑T̴̪̑͠ ̶̩̄̄͌F̶̠̫̅Ǒ̵̼̐͋L̸̻̪̏̽͜L̵̛̩͚̈́͝Ȯ̸͉̈͜͝Ẅ̶̱̙̞́̂̀ ̶̻̓̈͐Ṁ̸͕̪E̵̲̤͓͗̐̾!”

Mettaton stands up and runs at Frisk, leaving his camera on the ground. Frisk backs away, but his robot arms reach out and grab the kid’s throat before he knocked them over.

In full view of the camera, Mettaton starts to strangle Frisk, him screaming non-stop at the while they tried to struggle. Mettaton’s back was to the camera as he was sitting on the human’s body, their feet kicking out behind him, knees banging against his back uselessly. Slowly, though, their movements stop.

At this point, Mettaton climbs off of them, Frisk gasping and choking for air. They cough as Mettaton grabs a large rock from nearby.

“Metta… ton…” Frisk coughs as he stands above them, rock in hand.

When he starts to swing it up behind him, the video turns black.

[He smashed the kid’s head open with a rock. They died on camera.]

[He then goes and calls me to meet him the next day at Rosswood park, in Entry #39. He does this while still standing next to the kid’s body.]

[He never wanted me to help find Papyrus or Frisk, he’s been lying to everyone. He killed the kid. I think he might have done the same to Papyrus.]


	67. Extraction

how much do you hate?

Dark street. Burgerpants, masked, is limping. Limping towards camera.

enough to kill?


	68. Entry #50

[I found some more tapes.]

[It looks like I had been careful around Mettaton. He called me seven times in a row, but I watched it ring. I think it was after I followed him to the tunnel, he must have noticed me before.]

[After that, I snuck into his house using the key and stole some tapes. They’re the same tapes that I have been watching.]

[I think Burgerpants and the hooded person know how dangerous Mettaton had become. Burgerpants had ran past Frisk and I to attack Mettaton in the abandoned house, he might have been protecting us judging by how quickly Mettaton decided to attack him with a rock.]

[I also saw the response by totheark to Entry #49, called ‘Extraction’ I’m not sure if they’re asking me if I hate Mettaton enough to kill him for killing Paps, or blaming Mettaton for trying to kill Burgerpants. The responses sometimes address me or Mettaton, sometimes both of us, it’s hard to tell.]

[But I’m not letting him go so easily. I’m going to find out what happened to Papyrus, and I will judge accordingly.]


	69. Entry #51

Black.

[I found the tapes I had stolen during my 7 month period I can’t remember and started watching more of them. It looks like Mettaton didn’t give me all of the tapes to the production of his show.]

[It’s in the same location that Entry #22 had taken place in.]

The video is on. Mettaton is standing in front of a handheld camera, it slightly unstable as he walked down an old hallway. Sunlight pours in through the old windows.

“And you’re sure this is the place?” Undyne asked from behind the camera.

“Yeah, Monster Kid was the one who told me about this place.” Mettaton didn’t look back while he was walking. “Sorry for having to take you short notice, Sans is out sick.”

“It’s fine, Alphys was busy anyways and said we have to get along,” Undyne said, “But I still don’t like you. Not a big fan of cameras.”

“Well, you’re not recording yourself, so don’t worry about it!” Mettaton said.

“Oh, and speaking of Monster Kid, where is he? He usually follows me around, but I haven’t seen him all day. Yesterday was the last time I saw him… actually, I can’t remember anything about yesterday night. Didn’t we come out here?”

“No, I wanted to with you guys but you all canceled, I just came out here with Sans,” Mettaton said, “Monster Kid said he had somewhere to be and just took off last time I saw him. And that’s rather narcissistic of you to think that the kid has to follow you around everywhere.”

“Says the robot obsessed with being famous,” Undyne said, “This is the reason I don’t like you. All you do is just talk about yourself. Sans agrees with me, he said he’s only letting you marry Papyrus because you make him happy because he’s a big fan of you. We both agreed to put a stop to your relationship if you hurt Papyrus. He may tolerate and humor you because you haven’t slipped up yet, but not me.”

“You’re still rather obsessed with yourself if you think that a little boy has to follow you around everywhere.” Mettaton looked back at her again. “Do you understand that he still has to go to school and have fun instead of follow you around everywhere?”

“It’s not that, it’s just that he always follows me! It’s just weird that he isn’t today.”

Mettaton suddenly stops in his tracks, looking to the side. “Huh, that’s still here from last night.”

“What is?” Undyne asked.

“Monster Kids dust.”

s̸̞͓̏̒c̴̡̗̩̏̽r̷̗͑e̸͎̅̊̾ȩ̴̬̤͑͗̂n̴̨͎͙̒́ ̴̨͎̪̊̄t̸̿͘͜ẹ̷̄ạ̸͒̒r̵̯̋̓̚ ̸͍̺̅̓͋͜s̴̟̽̑c̵̜̆̽r̶̘̈́̍̌ĕ̷̛̟ĕ̵̞̋n̴̜̮̎͑͘ ̷̥̬̲̂t̸̲͋e̸͔͛͂̚a̸̺̙͙͗̃r̵̼̆̆̔ͅ ̷͎̾̏͆g̸͓͐l̶̞̕i̴̛̹̹̋͘t̴̢̰͗c̵̪̐͌h̸̰͛̓ ̷͙̳̻̾̒̚g̴̭̎̓̏l̴̲͜͝i̸͈̅ț̵̡͖͊̆ç̸̦̟̍h̵̨̲̏̇ ̷̣̻̾̉͘G̵̝͎̿L̴̢̛̹̪͘I̵͙͂T̶̞̐́ͅC̵̐ͅH̵̡̹͕͂̌̇

S̶̪̩̃͘ḩ̷͙̈́ö̸̪́͌u̵̪̠̯͑t̸̛̹̠͑̽i̶̭̝̊̇͒n̸̲̟̆͒g̴̢͐̆͝,̷̼̜̃ ̵͙̩̓̚a̷̯͍͋ű̷͖͍d̴̖̟͐͋̕ī̵͕̤̮͐ǫ̵͒̕ ̷̛͖̜̜ḓ̶̻͋̑͝i̴̪̩̭͠s̵͎̈́͆t̸̩͖̼̍o̴̹͐͜r̶̳͔̎̔͗t̷͙͘ỉ̴̙͗o̸̼͚͓̊̓ṇ̴̢͗͐͂,̷̯͈̪͐̈ ̴̤̰̏y̵͕͎̎̿͘é̷̛̥̰̅l̴̈́ͅl̶͎̲̤̓i̴̦̎͠ň̸͖͍̪̐g̶̟͖̦̚͠

R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠R̸̝̃̓Ŭ̵̺̿N̵͖͂̽͠

The glitches clear up. The camera is laying on the ground, Undyne laying some distance away, ù̵̹͉͎͠n̴̬͔̑͆c̵͔̄ô̷̢̗̲̊n̸̥͖̬͛ć̴̳̞̭i̵̱̽o̶̫̐̑̀u̵̘̺̓̓̆š̷̗͘.

Her body is dragged off the screen before it goes to black.

[I can’t tell much by the glitches and static, but I think the Operator was in the background when the camera is dropped for a moment. It would explain how Undyne went unconscious, because the Operator did something to her. There’s no way she would lose to Mettaton without at least doing something to him.]

[This takes place the next day after Entry #22, when Monster Kid died. Mettaton remembers that day, judging by how he points out the dust.]

[This had happened during the production of his film. Mettaton knew Monster Kid was dead and didn’t do anything about it. He led Undyne straight into a trap then walked away with the camera.]

[It wasn’t just more recently, he’s been hiding a death from us for over a year and acted like nothing happened.]

[I’m starting to think he might have been the one who killed Monster Kid.]


	70. Entry #52

The camera cuts on. Sans is sitting in his car, the camera in the passenger's seat. The trees behind him are covered in light. It’s daytime.

“I’m here at Rosswood park again,” Sans said, looking around the windows. “Waiting for Mettaton, again.”

He pauses. “Last night I looked at the tape I stole from his apartment. It’s abundantly clear that I shouldn’t trust him, and I don’t. Frisk is dead, he probably killed Papyrus.”

“I don’t know exactly what happened to Undyne that day, but I know she at least survived. Alphys and I have been talking recently, and that’s why I’m here. Mettaton had told her to come here, and she asked me to come because she doesn’t feel safe. But she had to, because she said Undyne’s been acting weird lately and she wants answers.”

“She knows whatever Mettaton wants to show her has to do with Papyrus, and we both know that Papyrus isn’t here with us anymore.”

Sans’s face falls. “I miss him.”

“If Mettaton tries anything, I’m getting Alphys out of there. I know a hotel nearby that has jointed rooms, we can book a room there while we try to figure out what’s going on.”

“So,” Sans looks over at the camera, “I guess that’s ‘Sans confession’ for you. If yeeting the camera for a third time doesn’t work, and I die, I’m giving everything I have to Alphys. The videos, my money, everything. And Alphys, if I do die, take my stuff and book it with Undyne. Go to some beach with Undyne, live with her and be happy. Enjoy the surface for me, alright?”

The camera cuts. Alphys is leaning against the hood of Sans’s car, chewing on her fingernails. The camera is now outside, handheld by Sans.

“I think h-he might be mad that I-I b-b-brought you,” Alphys stuttered.

“Well, then we’ll have to stay on guard,” Sans said, “Why didn’t you bring Undyne?”

“She a-acted weird when I asked, she said she was busy,” Alphys said, “I-I’m worried for h-her. Mettaton better t-tell me what’s been g-going on.”

“He’s your creation, he should,” Sans said, “But if he attacks, I’ll take him on while you run to the nearest car and get out of here.”

Alphys looked at him worried. “I d-don’t want you to get h-hurt because o-o-of me.”

“At this point, all I care about if finding Papyrus’s dust so I can give him a proper funeral. Then I can kick Mettaton’s a**.”

“P-Papyrus could still be a-alive, y-you don’t know!” 

“... Yeah, maybe.”

A car pulled up at that moment, Mettaton in the drivers seat. The car turned off before he stepped out, not addressing either of them before he started walking. 

“It’s this way.” Mettaton didn’t bother to look at them as he headed straight for the forest.

“How far in is i-it?” Alphys asked him.

No answer. Their footsteps crunched against the leaves as they entered the forest.

“What exactly is it?” Sans asked, “What do you want to show?”

No response.

“You aren’t sounding exactly trustworthy, Mettaton,” Sans said.

“It’s just hard to put into words!” Mettaton said, glancing over his shoulder at them. “Just, you’ll know it when you see it.”

The video cuts. They’re still walking, but Alphys and Sans have put some distance between them and Mettaton. A large barn like building comes into view from the trees. It looks old.

“It’s in here,” Mettaton told them.

“What is?” Sans asked.

“Just come in and look,” Mettato insisted, walking in through the large opening.

“Stay behind me Alphys,” Sans whispered to her.

The carefully walked after Mettaton, who made his way up a pair of plain wooden stairs. “It’s up here!” He called down to them.

“What is?” Sans asked, “I’m not going up there!”

“I told you, it’s hard to put into words!” Mettaton said.

“Tell us s-something about it!” Alphys said.

“It’s Papyrus,” Mettaton said, “I don’t know what happened to him but he’s different. It’s like he’s melting...”

The camera shifts as Sans and Alphys quickly head up the stairs. “Where is he?” Sans demanded when he reached the top, looking around the room with stacks of wood. 

“Behind that pile, he’s on the floor,” Mettaton said, gesturing to one. “It’s why I wanted to bring Alphys, because I think he’s melting from determination.”

Sans quickly walks towards the pile of wood, the camera shaking as he footsteps thudded against the wooden floor. He looked behind it, only to find…

A click from behind him.

The camera turned abruptly. Mettaton was standing in front of their only exit, a gun in hand as he held it like it was his life line.

“That’s his dust…” Sans choked, “That’s his dust behind there... “

“I had to! You called him and reminded him, it made him look in our closet for any cameras, it was your fault I had to get rid of him!” Mettaton yelled, “I was going to get rid of Alphys quickly, but then you had to come along, Sans!”

“Mettaton, put down the g-gun!” Alphys cried out.

Someone approached behind Mettaton.

“No, I’m done with this! Everything would have been fine if I had just burned those stupid tapes-”

The red hooded person grabs Mettaton from behind, and that’s when Sans and Alphys take advantage of the distraction and book it. The cameras blurs as they sprint out of the room and down the stairs, the struggle and Mettaton yelling coming from behind them. 

“Oh gosh, g-gosh, what do we d-d-do?” Alphys stuttered.

“My car is closer, we should hop in and get the heck out of here!” Sans said.

They keep running. Trees blur past them. They finally make it to the opening where Sans’s car was parked, running towards it full speed. Sans makes it there first and unlocks his door, opening it.

“C’mon Alph,” He said, turning back to the lizard.

“H-Hold on!”

Alphys goes to Mettaton’s car and pulls open the door, her face showing surprise to find that it was actually unlocked. She rumages inside for a moment before pulling out a bag and closing the door.

“This i-is his camera stuff, he I-I saw him putting a tape i-in here b-before,” Alphys explained.

“Well, hurry up,” Sans said, the camera looking back at the forest. “I don’t know how long that hooded person can hold him off.”

The camera cuts. Sans is closing the door to his par, parked in a different spot. It’s darker outside, and Alphys is climbing out of the passengers seat.

“We’re going to have to book our rooms, make sure they’re connected in case anything happens,” Sans said, looking over at the hotel with his camera. “I know they have safes available to guests, like one per room, so I can hide the tapes in them in case anything happens. We just need a combination for it so we can both remember it.”

“1234?” Alphys asked.

“We could, but I don’t want Mettaton to track us down and steal them, it’d be the first thing he tries,” Sans said.

“How a-about my new phone n-number?” Alphys asked, “1102 are the l-last for digits. It’s easy t-to remember.”

“Alright, yeah, that works,” Sans said.

The camera cuts again. Alphys and Sans are in his hotel room, crouched down in front of the safe as Sans types in something. When the safe opens, he and Alphys grab some tapes and start to place them inside. 

“Do you think w-we’ll survive?” Alphys asked, “I-I mean, Toriel is g-gone… Undyne is at home, w-we can’t get her involved... P-P-P-Papyrus and F-Frisk…”

“We’ll figure out something, trust me,” Sans told her, smiling sadly at her. “We can find some excuse to tell Undyne and get you two far away from here. I can lead Mettaton away while you guys escape to Florida or something. Anywhere away from here.”

As he closes the safe, the ş̷̰̂c̵̺͕͋r̷̡̖̓͂ë̴̢͇͝ḛ̴̋n̴̢̯̂͆ ̶̯͋͗g̸̦̊l̸̰̭͛i̷͉̇t̸̝͈͋c̴̤͑h̶͕̅̍e̶̮̍s̶̹͜͝. (screen glitches.)

T̷͉͙̔̈́ḥ̵̹̇̕ê̷̤̹ ̶̮̤̊͆Ò̶̖p̸̛̪̆e̵̽̑ͅr̸͇̃̋a̴̱̍̍ͅt̶͖̓̽ŏ̶̦̂r̷͕̫͒ ̴̈͝ͅi̸̍͜s̴̰̉ ̵͖̐b̷͖̐e̵̜̋h̸̡̍i̵͜ň̵̛͕ͅd̸̄ͅ ̸̩͌͠t̷̲̼̄̑h̴̭͖̑̓ė̶̠͠m̶̟̔ͅ.̴̫̽͒

The screen cuts to black.

[The final tape ends there. I think that is where Entry #27 picked up, when I woke up inside of the hotel the next morning with no memories. The Operator must have erased them.]

[I’ve seen by now how dangerous Mettaton really is. I knew he was a bit obsessed with himself when he started dating Papyrus, but I never predicted this to happen. I believe it didn’t even start recently, ever since production of the film he has been acting off. It quieted down a bit after he stopped production, but even then I felt like he was off.]

[Looking back at it, he never tried to help me. He probably just wanted to tie up loose ends with me by getting me out of the picture like the others.]

[I know he killed Papyrus and Frisk, and I’m convinced he killed Toriel and Monster Kid. I’m not sure what happened to Alphys or Undyne, but he is probably involved somehow.]

[I’m done sitting around. He killed and hurt my friends, my brother. I’m not standing around, If he’s even still alive, I’m going to find him and get justice.]

[I came back to the town to look for clues. I did find one person, Burgerpants.]

[He was acting normal, and he wasn’t wearing the mask. I think this is the actual Burgerpants, since he was doing normal stuff.]

[I’m going to keep a low profile while I figure out what he’s doing here.]


	71. Entry #53

[I looked around town for the past couple of days to try and hunt down Burgerpants. I found him again.]

The camera shakes as it’s faced down to the ground, Sans’ feet walking down the street. A shadow of someone else comes into view from in front of him. The entire time, Sans does not lift the camera. He’s holding it down for a purpose.

“Heya Burgerpants, been awhile!” Sans said.

“Yeah, it has,” Burgerpants’ voice said, him coughing. “How have you been? Mettaton still breathing down your neck?”

“In a way, yeah,” Sans said, “But how have you been since we ended production of the film? Holding up okay?”

“Yeah, alright I guess,” Burgerpants said, “I actually have a somewhat decent job. Haven’t made any new friends, though.”

“That sucks, but at least you don’t have Mettaton yelling at you every five seconds. I should probably warn you he’s been acting weirder than normal, so if you see him, might wanna stay away.”

Burgerpants laughed. “I already tend to do that, but thanks for the warning. Speaking of the production though, I actually still have some old tapes of it somewhere in my house I think.”

“Really?” Sans sounded surprised.

“Yeah, can’t remember where I put them.” He coughed again. “Forgot about them, it feels like ages since I even talked about them. If you want, you can have them. I’ll have to hunt them down or whatever, but I don’t really need them or use them. Horrible memories with them anyway, that movie seriously put a damper on my health.”

“Can’t blame you,” Sans said, “But that’d actually be pretty cool. I could use those tapes, since I’m collecting all of them. I can give you my new phone number, so you can call me when you find them.”

“Sure, little buddy,” Burgerpants said.

The video turns black.

[I didn’t want to tell him directly about Mettaton or Papyrus, or anything that’s happened. He seems unaware of it, and I’m not sure if those memories would trigger him to become like his masked persona or not.]


	72. Reminder

Do you remember me?

I remember.

I remember her.


	73. Entry #54

[Burgerpants recently called me and told me that he found the old tapes from production. He told me to meet him at a certain location to get them during his lunch break.]

Burgerpants can be seen smoking in the distance. Sans faces the camera down to his feet as he walks forward.

“Heya, ‘pants,” Sans said, “You got the tapes?”

“Yeah, here.” Bags could be heard rustling.

“Did you get a chance to watch them? Do you know what’s on them?”

The camera shifted as Burgerpants talked. “No, sorry, didn’t really. But I got to go now, my lunch won’t eat itself, you know.”

“Yeah, I definitely know that,” Sans laughed, “But let’s make sure to stay in contact this time, maybe we could talk about the tapes or Mettaton.”

“Sure, but my schedule is packed though,” Burgerpants said.

The screen cuts to black.

[I’ve begun to watch the tapes. Most of them consist of being the scenes footage. I’m watching them now.]

[I’ll let you guys know if there’s anything important on them.]


	74. Entry #55

[I’ve been talking to Burgerpants a bit. I’m not letting him know about everyone being dead, I’m not sure how he would handle it.]

[I don’t want to ‘trigger’ his mask state, I’m being careful about it. I don’t know what causes Burgerpants to go into that state, but I’m avoiding it. He has a slight limp, he told me that he woke up on the road with a broken leg. He figured he was hit by a car after getting drunk.]

[He has no memories of his mask state, it might be Burgerpants being controlled by the Operator. Or it could be an alternate personality brought on by the Operator.]

[I’m trying to limit my contact with him. He’s been doing better than before, I don’t want to ruin that for him. This is my fight, not his.]


	75. Session

one day, you will see

secrets

A picture of the hooded man.

everywhere 

liars 

everywhere

A picture. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore. All in front of the broken barrier. Standing next to the sunset.

look closely and you will know

see you soon


	76. Entry #56

Black screen. Black screen.

[I’ve watched through all of the tapes. Most of them are from me recording, I do remember some of them. They’re just a few scenes from the movie, but most of them are behind the scenes. Like Mettaton and Papyrus talking to Burgerpants, or Undyne coming over to help carry things.]

[But there’s this one.]

Video on. The camera is frantically moving, once catching the feet of it’s recorder. Burgerpants’ foot.

“I can’t-” Burgerpants starts coughing.

The camera shakes more. “It’s your fault he’s following us, Met-”

More coughing. Mettaton can be heard coughing too.

E̶̎̇͜v̵̨̻͐ẻ̴͖̈́ṋ̴̐ ̶̨̿͑m̷̛̦o̵̼͓͛r̶̺͆̋ḙ̶͘ ̸͎̐ͅc̶̦̹͐o̸̻̳̓̌u̴̠͖͋g̸͚͒̇h̷̗͛̌i̷̪̾̚n̷̙g̵͇̉̈

The camera suddenly falls to the ground. Burgerpants and Mettaton are both hunched over, coughing into their hands. 

I̸̡͕͋s̶͇̜̒́ ̸̻̈́h̶̹͋̾ę̷̊ ̴̻̄̑b̸̞̰e̶̦͘h̸͓̒̕i̶̱͋ṅ̶͉͌d̷̝͒̿ ̸̑̂ͅt̴̩̟͐h̶̯͉͌e̸̞͇͒͠m̶̖̘̃?̷̗͊


	77. Entry #57

The camera is on. Sans is sitting in the drivers seat, this time the camera set up on the dashboard. It’s dark outside of the car.

“Burgerpants called me a little bit ago, he told me to meet him here to talk about something. He didn’t say what it was, he might have more tapes. I’m a bit worried about interacting with him too much, I don’t want the Operator to start following him again. And I don’t want Mettaton to be able to hunt him down.”

A car can be seen driving in the background.

“Oh, that’s him,” Sans said.

He reached for the camera before turning it around, opening the sie door while still holding the camera. Stepping out of the car, Sans looked around.

Burgerpants was climbing out of his own car as Sans approached. When he noticed Sans, he started walking towards him.

“Hey, Burgerpants, what’s-”

The camera suddenly jerks when Sans is punched by Burgerpants. “In town my a**!” Burgerpants yelled.

The camera drops to the ground as Sans drops with it. He lands next to the camera while Burgerpants paces ahead.

“You know, ever since you’ve come back, I thought something was off!” Burgerpants said, “You never talked about what’s been happening since production, and I know for a fact that that you’re always with Papyrus! So I did some research for Marble Hornets, and you know what I find?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you!” Sans said.

“Oh, you didn’t want to hurt me? So you didn’t want to hurt me when you came back into my life, bring those f*cking cameras! Not when you brought up bad memories? Not when you recorded our conversations and didn’t tell me? Or how about when you watched Mettaton smash a rock into my leg and knew that everyone else had been killed by him, and didn't so much as say ‘Hey Burgerpants, Mettaton is crazy’?”

“Could you blame me?” Sans asked.

“There’s a lot of things I could blame you for.”

Sans shuffled in front of the camera slightly. “What was I supposed to do? You attacked me in your old house!”

“So much from the last few years makes sense now! I was feeling fine recently, doing better…” Burgerpants trails off before coughing. “Imagine waking up in your car, miles from home with blood and dust on your hands with no memory of how you got there. Imagine waking upon the side of the road with your leg broken, trying desperately to figure out if you’re even going to survive from how painful it is.”

Sans stayed silent.

“Imagine not being able to keep a job because you call into work one morning to find out that they fired you because they haven’t heard from you in three weeks!” Burgerpants coughs again.

“But then, when I moved away and stopped talking to Mettaton, everything went better, and I could hold a stable job and function like a f*cking normal monster! Everything was going fine, whatever that thing was that was following us didn’t follow me! But then you come into my life, flashing around that stupid camera and saying you just happened to be in town! You brought up old memories I didn’t want to know.”

“I’m sorry,” Sans said.

“But… then again, you said that you actually wanted to help me, and… and no one’s ever done that before!” Burgerpants said, “I felt important for once… and I was kind of happy that others were dying because it meant that you would try to keep me safe! And I’m scared that I was happy, and I just… I can’t do this anymore, Sans. I just can’t.”

“I didn’t want to get you involved, I never did! I’m sorry you had to find out,” Sans said, standing up.

“And neither did I,” Burgerpants muttered.

Both of their voices were shaking.

“I’ll figure this out myself, I’ll get justice for Papyrus and I’ll save you,” Sans said, “I can figure something out.”

“Haven’t you figured it out? Mettaton is already a goner, if he isn’t dead now he will be soon. Do yourself a favor and just forgot about it, about all of this. That’s what I’m doing.”

“I can’t, I can’t just ignore this! Not when other people need help, not when we don’t know what happened to Undyne and not when Papyrus died from someone he trusted!”

“Fine. You can go ahead making your little detective videos, but do me a favor and stay out of my life.”


	78. Observation

Burgerpants in the window.

Hunched over. On bed. 

Pills.


	79. Entry #58

[I saw the response ‘Observation’ from totheark.]

[This morning, Burgerpants was reported dead. His neighbor had reported hearing something and went to check when they found his dust.]

[I think they killed him.]

[This is all my fault. I’m ending this now. I’m finding whoever totheark is and stopping them. Then I’m going to stop Mettaton.]


	80. Entry #59

The camera cuts on. Sans is walking through the tunnel from Rosswood park, alone. The camera focuses down on a puddle of dry blood before Sans looks up to see no one in the tunnel.

Just then, his phone rang. Sans grumbled lightly and pulled it out, pressing the speaker button and holding it in front of the camera. The screen read Mettaton.

“Get out,” Mettaton said.

“I know you killed everyone, don’t you f*cking dare tell me to get out,” Sans said.

Mettaton hung up. 

Sans lowered down to reveal the O̵͈͑p̷̈́ͅe̵̅͜r̷͓̹͝͝a̶̦̽ṭ̸͂o̶̩̅̈́r̶̙͛̀ ̷̭̃Ŏ̵̩p̸̧̓é̵̤̍r̸̛͖͠ä̶͎́t̶͙͇͒͛o̵̢̨̕ṙ̵͈̗͌ ̵̨̭̆O̴̞͂p̵̤̈̅ͅḛ̷̠̏̃ṛ̶̑a̸̲͒̈́t̶̯͆̀o̸̯͐͆r̴͉̍ ̷͚̏O̵̦̮̾̚p̵̭͚̓e̶͉̍̐ṛ̷̂͐ͅâ̷̠̳t̷̳͆͊o̸͈̹͐̐r̴̹̳̒̔ ̸̨̎̚O̶̗͚̊͊p̷̠͉̾e̶̞͈r̴̥͛͌ạ̸̹̏͛t̵̗̭̂̈́ō̶̘͇͒r̴̯̽

The ş̴̹̃͝c̴͚̫̐r̷̡͈̃̌é̷͍ẽ̴͖̺n̷̟͉̅̃ ̶̢͘t̷̪͌é̶̥å̸͇̺ȓ̶̹͝s̶̨͓͒ as the camera is dropped, Sans falling to the ground c̸̪͓̆̐ṑ̵̻̫u̴̻͕͗͗g̵̋͊ͅh̶͍͛͠i̵̢̗̕n̷̩̄g̸̼̙͒̆. 

Ṭ̷͠h̶͖̳̑̾ȇ̸̼̬͆ ̸̮̻̎̆O̴̪̹͂̚p̵̧e̴̜̾ṛ̶̇̊ȃ̷̠̫t̵͙͌o̶̘͆r̸̻̪̊ ̵͉̠͆͋s̸̛̱͙t̸̹̲̐ä̴͕̖́̄r̶̘̱͑̐t̴̨̿́e̴͜͠d̵̥̭͂̎ ̶̯̎͆ť̸̮o̶̻͑ ̵̯͕͑g̷̭̬͋͝e̴̤͠t̵̯̍͂ ̶̧̢̀c̶̳̉̕l̵̞͝ő̸̫̪ŝ̴͎̱ẻ̷͜ͅṟ̵̂͛.̷̗̎ (The Operator started to get closer.)

Suddenly, the red hooded figure came into view from behind the camera, Sans coughing out blood. T̵̢̄́ḧ̸̪́̿e̵̟̰̅ ̶̦̈́Ö̸̝́͑p̴̱̣͐̏ȩ̸r̷̼͑͠ḁ̵͆̀t̶͔̲̑o̸͓̬̓͝r̴̞͊ ̸͖͕͊w̶̪̾a̸̭̔t̵̫̱͑͠c̵̲̺̈́̽h̵̡͊̌e̶̮͑s̶̥͚̕

The person with the hoodie helped force Sans up as he coughed more blood, bones shaking and eyelights rolling up into the back of his eye sockets.

And they ran off screen behind the camera with Sans as T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊T̴͙͑ḣ̴̞e̶̢̯̔̌ ̷͙̔͝O̴̢̔ͅp̴̖͒ͅe̴̦̽̌r̸̢͉̈ȃ̷̹̮t̸͇̖̐̓ő̴̯̮̈́r̶͖̱̉ ̵̖̓̆s̸̤̔t̵̙̅̅ạ̷̩͗ỷ̷̧͚s̶̨̠̊

The glitches clear. The camera is now in Sans’s car.

It sits there for a few minutes, no movement outside before the car door opens and Sans is placed in the passenger's seat, blood staining his chin and him shaking violently. The hooded person closed his door before circling around the front of the car and sitting in the front seat, starting the car.

Sans continued to have a seizure in the passenger's seat.


	81. Entry #60

The car was now parked on the side of the road, Sans was wiping the blood from his mouth and the hooded person had their hood down.

It was Undyne.

“Mettaton knew you were there, he probably told the Operator when you said no to leaving,” Undyne said.

“D*mn that hurt,” Sans muttered.

“It was a seizure. A side effect from coming into direct contact with the Operator so many times.” Undyne ran a hand though her hair. “I had to get you away from him before it got any worse.”

“So you were the person in the hood the entire time?” Sans asked, looking over.

A car passed them on the road.

“Yeah,“ Undyne said.

“And you’re totheark, aren’t you?”

Undyne looked over at him. “It was Burgerpants at first, but I took over sometime through. You don’t know the entire story, Sans. You only have some of it.”

“Then tell me the story. All of it.” Sans said.

“There’s no going back, you know that, don’t you?” Undyne asked him.

“There was no going back the moment I published Entry #1,” Sans said.

Undyne reaches for the keys and starts the car, Sans looking at her curiously. Another car passes them on the road.

“We should keep moving, and not to mention how it’s going to be dark soon. And we might need some food.” Undyne started to back up the car.

The camera cut to the two sitting inside of the car still, but a bag of McDonalds between them and burgers in hands. 

“So, I’m guessing you’ve known for awhile now,” Sans said. 

“Mettaton came into contact with the Operator when he started production on his film, and he never got over it,” Undyne said, “He tried to get rid of it by canceling production, but that didn’t help. He started to go a little… crazy, but you know that. He’s the reason the Operator is starting to follow us.”

“How long have you known?” Sans asked.

“A long time,” Undyne admitted, biting into her burger. “I started trailing Mettaton when I saw just how dangerous he was, and the masked Burgerpants and I teamed up. He was a different person when he put on the mask, it was only those times when he would upload the videos. Then I took over and started uploading when he stopped becoming his masked self.”

“So originally it was just masked Burger?” Sans asked.

“Originally it was just him, then him and I teamed up together to try and stop Mettaton. You saw that clip of us attacking him in that forest, we had to run when the Operator showed up. Mettaton is working for the Operator, he has for awhile.”

“You guys weren’t uploading those videos to taunt me, were you?” Sans asked, “You were using them to talk to me when you couldn’t do it in public. That’s why you uploaded that Observation video, you knew Burgerpants might be the next victim.”

“Masked Burgerpants was an alternate personality brought on by the Operator, so I couldn’t really talk to normal Burgerpants since he wouldn’t understand what I had to say,” Undyne said, “He already shot you down, he wouldn’t have listened to me. I just didn’t expect Mettaton to end him so quickly.”

“Did Alphys…?” Sans asked, “Mettaton didn’t get to her, the Operator did. Maybe he just took her somewhere else?”

“They’re all dead,” Undyne said, “It’s just us against them now. That’s why I have to keep going, that thing killed Alphys. And it’s why I couldn’t let you stop, not when you were getting somewhere. Not when you’re on my side.”

“We’ll have to get rid of Mettaton first, he’s too dangerous.” Sans took another bite from his burger.

“I can probably take him on, that won’t be a problem. I have before. It’s just that the Operator decides to come in and ruin it all by making me cough up blood and go into seizures. It doesn’t like when we try to attack his little runt.”

“And we don’t even know if we can kill this thing or not,” Sans said, looking at her. “Will you even be able to get close enough to hurt it? I could try throwing my camera again, but I don’t think it’ll work.”

“I don’t care what or how we do this, I just know that Mettaton is going down.” Undyne gave a firm look at the skeleton. “For Papyrus, for Alphys. For everyone.”

“Cheers to that,” Sans said, lifting up his burger.

“Cheers,” Undyne said, pressing her burger against his for a moment.


	82. Entry #61

The camera is on. Sans and Undyne are walking into the same building that Mettaton had attacked Undyne in previously, both of them walking down the hallway.

“The dust is still here, Mettaton never even bothered to clean it up,” Undyne mumbled.

The camera shifted as Sans crouched down next to the dust, setting the camera next to the pile. Sans can be seen in view of the camera as he pulls his bag from over his shoulder and sets it on the ground, pulling out tapes and cameras to empty it.

Undyne kneeled down next to him and started helping, their hands carefully grabbing small portions and pouring it ever so gently into the bag. They tried their best to gather as much as they could from the floor before they tried the top of the bag.

“Should we bury it with Alphys’ and Papyrus’ dust?” Sans asked.

“At the park? Yeah, I think they’d like it,” Undyne said.

Sans slung the bag over his shoulder. “We just need to find Toriel’s and hunt down Frisk’s body, then find a way to get Burgerpants back from the police.”

Undyne opened her mouth to say something, but footsteps from above them made the two pause and look up. Particles of the ceiling sprinkled down.

“Think it might be him?” Sans asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Undyne said, “Let’s go.”

Sans reached towards the camera as Undyne stood up, the two of them starting to walk down the hall towards a pair of stairs hidden around the corner. The two walked up the stairs, Undyne ahead of Sans and leading the way as they walked.

Footsteps could be heard frantically running up another pair of stairs above them, the two pausing for a moment before they too started running. The camera was jerked about as they ran up their current stairs and onto another, going to the third floor of the building before-

The camera was thrown aside to the floor as Sans was attacked from behind, it landing on the floor to watch their feet. Mettaton and Sans fought while Undyne rushed back to help, a metal punch could be heard as Sans landed a good blow directly to the robots face.

Then, he s̸̖̩͘c̶̹͐͐r̷̨̤͋͋ē̶͉a̵̩͂ͅm̵̡͎̉͊ȅ̴̙ḑ̴̭̇͆.

Sans fell backwards onto the floor, revealing to the camera that a knife was sticking out of his chest.

H̸̡͍͑̇ȩ̵͇̇͗ ̴͕̮̃ẁ̶̡̺ȃ̶̯̼ŝ̷͜ ̵̡̖̆s̷͚͌̓t̸̝͙͂͑ạ̷̧́b̷̤̂b̶̠͝ẹ̸̋͂͜ḑ̷͎̃

Sans used one hand to press against the now bleeding wound while the other he used to try and crawl backwards, pushing himself up against a wall to stable himself. Mettaton and Undyne continued to fight with one another as pained coughs escaped the skeleton.

Mettaton suddenly tried to turn and flee, running away from the camera so that he was distant enough to be in full view as he tried to go down another flight of stairs that Undyne and Sans hadn’t taken. Undyne, however, was faster, and tackled him against an opposite wall and landed another punch on his face.

“Go to h*ll, you bastard!” Undyne yelled, grabbing Mettaton and starting to shove him out of a nearby window.

And just like that, they both fell out.

Mettaton had grabbed the front of her hood and pulled her with him, making the two fall backwards out of the open window. Sans screamed and sobbed, watching the window for a moment before he tried to force himself to stand up. Tears rolled down his cheekbones as he cried out for anyone to answer.

But nobody came.


	83. Entry #62

The camera was aimed out the window of a moving car. Fields and trees passed by, empty and desolate. 

[I’m the only one left.]

[I managed to get out of there and survive because it wasn’t a fatal stab. Undyne and Mettaton weren’t as lucky. There was hard cement at the bottom, Undyne landed on her head and Mettaton broke on contact.]

[I found the rest of everyone. Papyrus was still in the barn, Frisk was thrown into a river near the tunnel he killed her inside. That’s why Mettaton didn’t want me there before, because I would have found her body. Everyone else was in the same building Monster Kid was inside, Mettaton carried their clothes there as well, so I was able to identify them.]

[They’re all buried in Rosswood park. I made sure to put Undyne with Alphys.]

More empty fields. A single, lone tree stands in the center.

[Everyone is just gone. I have a scar now, I didn’t go to the hospital. I tried to fix it up at home, but I just don’t care enough to go to the hospital.]

The camera cut. Sans is now laying in a bed, his bed. An arm is thrown over his eye sockets so he couldn’t see.

T̵̺̒̔h̴̜̋e̵̹̽ ̸̝̄O̵̢͒̚p̷̺͇̋ē̷̘̳ŕ̴͎͊͜a̴͔̪͌̂t̴̹̤̅o̶̢͝r̴̯͠ ̵͕͑̚i̷̟͇͐s̴̹̓̄ ̸̙o̴̟͍u̷̙t̶̮͔̍s̸̱͒̑i̶̱̟͠͠d̵̩̍ë̵̘́̒ ̶̤̈́͌ǒ̸̪͝f̴͎͇̕ ̶̭͆͘t̶͓͌̊h̶͕͛͝ê̴͚͕͗ ̵̖̪̉͝w̸͕̞̄i̸̖̓͛n̴͍̊͌ͅd̵͚̓̽ő̶̘̍w̸̱̐.̵̞̐͜ (The Operator is outside of the window.)

“What’s the point, they’re all dead.” Sans didn’t move. “Everyone. Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Burgerpants. They’re all gone. There’s no one left but me.”

No one moved.

Ŝ̷̫̺t̶̪̱̾͗a̷̡͚̓n̶̺͗d̷̝̘̑i̴̜̺̇͘n̷̥͖͂g̶͠ͅ ̴̺̠̐̇n̴̞͋ḙ̸̒͝x̴͚͖̐̚t̶̤̽̂ ̷̰̂̌t̵̨̳͗͘o̵͎͉͐͌ ̶̠͔͆̏ẗ̶̥̠ĥ̵̰̑ͅé̵̩̳̀ ̴͎̺͂̚b̶͍̽e̶̯̊̚d̸͖͌̕.̸͍̊

Ţ̴̧̡̧̨͔̺̩̪̱̱̻̭̭̠̣̰̲̮̼̫̺̭̠̱̳̤͖̜͍̘̹̟͍̜̳̙̖͔̥͖̞̋̽̈́̆̏̽̍̿̄̊̂̋̈͛͛̆̇̉̽̇̔̏̍̓̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ḩ̸̧͚̰͈̗̮̯̜̭̘̲̬̭͎͕͎̖̮̘͍͔̳̰̮̗̳̦͎͚̒̃̿̀́̌̚͜͜e̸̡̧̧̢͍͉͎̖̞̬̠͚͍̖̼̖̦̦̤̞̲͔̝͔̰̫͍̞̗͚̯̬̞̾̐̂̅̽͗͘͠ ̶̯͔͇͍̝͔̦̬̿͗̽́̃͐͆͌̏͘͝͠͠ͅr̸̡̨͍͓̦̖͇̫̘͖̜̣̳͈̦̦̦͍͊̄͋̍̇͗̽̏̎̽́̏͗͊̆͐̀͆͐̀̈́̉͒̈́̄̄̎̈́̂̊̑̌̋̊̿̅̈́̐̌̈́̑̾̚̕̕͝͝͝ǫ̶̡̳̺̠̳̲̝̮͙̤̜̯̟̠̣̼̺̪̫̿͗̈́͊̂̽̇̎̉̓͝͝ǫ̸̧̢̧̡̢̢͙̳̼̦̺̜̲̫͕͚͎̻̬̣̘͚̥̝̩̰͎͙̤̱̙͇̩̗̦̲̰̦͓͚̤̼̥̭̩̫͔̊̇͊̌͋͆̈́̊͜͜͜͜ͅm̷̨̨̼͕̳͎̻̩̮̫͙̺̜͚͖̱̮̲̯̦͎͙͎̺̳͖͍͕͉̮̫̥̠̫͎̦̝͕̦̿͒̀̄̾͆̍͋̽̊̍͆͆̊͒̑̈́͆̂͋͘͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̤̹̳͍͖̱̪͍̘̝̺͎̺̟͚͚͇̗̤̦̣̗̙̲̥͔̱͓͉̺̰̲̮̖͓͕̯̏̽̌̄̅͛̓̿̍́̔̌͊͐̓͋̎̎͒̈́͌͒̏̊̇̆̎̽̿̓̈̓̕̚͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅg̷̨̨̡̛̛̗̦̼̰̹̳̟̻̺̘̹̖͖͈͉͍͖̗̬͍͈̬̰̟͕̦̖̟̟̟̫̭̗̝̓̎͌͛̍̄̾͂̊͋̒͊̊͛̽̄͗̓̐͗̍̈́̃͑̌͑̋̉̕̚͜͜͜͠͠ǫ̶̡̛̥̗̪̯͇̠͉̯̮̟͙̥͈͍̳͊̈́͑̿̐͛̍͆̍̾̏͂̑̂̈́͐͛̈́̓̑̈̌̌̓̈́̂͐̈̅͐̾̓̂̿̌̎̑̀̆͛̏͊̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͝ě̵̡̧̛͇͎̻̪̦͓̰̪͓̤͚͎̲͓̟̞̯̪̤̘͚͕̳̲̇͋́̉̓̃̓͌͑̑͝s̴̛͓̭̦̱̖͔̘̺̅̍̍̌̋͆̇́͗͛͑̃͗̎̏͒̿̿͂̌͛̿̀̑͑̈́̏̉̈́̍̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅ ̵̡̢̧̢̨̡̡͔͔̝̠̖̬͉͍̣̯̪͓͚̺͍͉͙̮͔̬̗̲̺̻̭̖̪͕͇͍͗̇̈́̓̋͗̏̉̓̽̔̏͋̇͒͊̄͂͂͒̓͑͌̈́̏͗̃̔̑̕͜͝͠͝͠ȩ̶͎̟̠̘͕̻͓͚̯͔̰̩̝̘̩͉̲̬̗̯̋̇̆̿̐̿̔̇̊̿̒̈́̇͆̂̃̈̋͑̅̚͝m̴̢̡̢̛̛̛̻͕͚͈͙̼̱̟̝͉̥͚̱̻̃̑͑̀̉̅͛̒͐͋̐̈́̎͒͋̂̿̾̍̈́̇̄͂̀̊̈́̈́̐̎̍̚̕̚̕͜ͅp̵̪͚͚̜̟̝͓̫̱̼͙̱̜͖̳͕̃́̇̈́́̔̀̌̈́̑̽́̈́̀̓́̅̈́̏͆͋͗͆̉͌̂̍̈́̅͐̋̈́͗̂̋̔͂̃͐̒͊̇̎̄͘͠͠͠t̶̡̧̡̹̙̩͕̗̳̗̺̩͓̙̩̝̯̅͌́̇̉̌̂̇̏̄̔̎͊̓̈͂̅͐͌̑͑̂̄̆̇͛̕͘̚͠͝y̵̢̢̨̧͖̺̥͎̤̮͚̜̫͕͚̩̞̝̫̟̞̭͍̟͖̤̝̦̲͍͐̈̇͛̊̀͜.̸̧̛̖͙̩̞̽́̌͗͒̽̽͒͊̿͛̏̉͘̚͠͠

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip!


End file.
